


Eviternity

by TaintedBlossomOfWar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (in the past) dubious consent, Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Allura is a royal bitch, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, And then someone else also dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Are Lotors intentions pure??, Blood, Chapter 6 is full of it, Character Death, Characters might be a bit OOC but it's okay, Dark Past, Depression, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Guess who, Happy Ending, Humanoid Creatures, I just felt like updating the tags before the chapter, I swear I do, I think I satisfied my tag needs now, I wonder how everyone feels about Lotor now tbh, Implied Sexual Content, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is a bit of a stalker, Keith needs to step up tbh, Klance?, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance just wants to be loved, Lancelot?, Langst, Like as the story progresses, Lots of death in this one, M/M, Main Character Death, Matt angst, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Prince of Altea, Random memories, Reincarnation, Shallura? - Freeform, Shatt angst, Shatt fluff, Shatt?, Shiro is also bad at reacting to things, Shiro is bad at handling things, Slight Yandere Allura but it's actually really low-key, Slightly inspired by Sailor Moon, Slightly obsessive Allura, Someone dies, Special, Stalking tendencies, The chapter, Underlying dark themes, Violence, and uh, blind!narti, dark content, dark themes, domestic abuse, i love them, keith is an asshole, klangst, lance is insecure, lots of battle but I kind of got lazy with it so, narti also can't speak, narti can understand you though, narti is blind, narti literally has no eyes, possible smut later?, remembering, shallura fluff, slight gore, subtle darkness, the generals don't look like themselves, they are more monsterish, things are about to be difficult, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedBlossomOfWar/pseuds/TaintedBlossomOfWar
Summary: Definition: eternal existence or everlasting duration.Lance and the others are reincarnated after Altea is destroyed, 10000 years ago, only none of them but Coran seems to remember a thing but they have little time to remember before Zarkon makes a move. Will the Galra finally be defeated?Excerpt:"“No! Don’t touch him!” His hands reach out blindly, searching for something or someone. He couldn’t see, but he could hear everything. The screaming, the eerie chorus of laughter with the breaks of soft groans and sobs.“S..Stop..”That voice.It sounded so familiar.Who was it? "





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This might seem a bit everywhere, but I'll probably go back and rewrite it eventually. Lotor wasn't supposed to show up in this chapter, but he had a mind of his own but it's okay because it still follows my outline. Um, this will be a wild ride. I've never written for Voltron before but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. (I'm still working on Among Lyerian and the Paracosm series, don't worry!) I hope you enjoy?
> 
> \- Galra's can glamor themselves to appear more human.  
> \- Pidge went through a program to graduate early.  
> \- Allura and Lance are related.  
> \- Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and Lance are childhood friends.  
> \- I made a playlist of songs I listen to while writing: https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=u1j2LoW3P14&feature=share&list=PL7FXvLTOf40grrTyfj8Pwosf3MFz1jdb_ It can help connect things and figure out what may or may not happen next.
> 
> If you have any questions, just ask! I hope you enjoy and also, feedback would be much appreciated!!!

_“-ce!”_

_“Ke-!”_

_Screaming fills the blackness around, blood splattering and invading their line of sight._

_“_ **_Don’t leave me_ ** _!”_

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Lance, wake up!”

Ocean blue eyes open, glassy and irritated. A groan erupts from the male, Lance, laying on the twin mattress that lays on the ground without a boxspring and headboard. He sits up, sunkissed, tan hand running through slightly curly and wild chestnut brown locks of hair. He squints, somewhat glaring at the female that was just previously leaning over him and yelling while shaking him.

She has feminine, though noticeably muscular, body build. Her cotton blonde hair rests at her hips in waves with half of it pinned back with a bobby pin. Her own ocean blue eyes rest upon Lance, filled with worry, her hands coming to hover near her hips that were clothed in rose pink shorts that matched well with her matching halter top and accented her own tan skin pretty well.

“Allura. What the actual fuck?!” Lance yells, irritation and sleep heavily in his voice. He wasn’t human until he got his caffeine and being woken up like he just had was at the top of his list of “what not to do” to him. The female, Allura, frowns and her eyebrows furrow.

“You were screaming and crying in your sleep. What did you expect me to do; let you fall off your bed while thrashing around and end up hurting yourself?!” She yells back, causing himself to squint and blink. This had happened a few times, though mainly when he was younger. It rarely occurred anymore, so to find out it happened was a shock to him. Lance brings up a hand to his eyes, wiping at the dried tears. She was telling the truth, but it annoyed him that this happened at all.

He never remembers it.

Nothing.

Not a single clue as to what upsets him so much.

It bugged him, but he eventually lets it go.

“What time is it?” He groggily lets out, falling backwards back onto his mess of blankets. Allura rolls her eyes, looking down at her peach watch. She lets out a hum, looking back down at Lance, before answering.

“Five a.m-” Lance cuts her off with a loud groan and sounds of frustration.

“You’re already awake and you always have problems getting back to sleep after these dreams; why don’t you take a shower to clear your head and go ahead and get dressed?” She stops, giving a grin. “Besides, it’s the last day of school until Summer! Make it count, Lancey-”

A pillow goes flying towards Allura’s face, narrowly missing.

“Just get out.” He groans, rolling back over as she rolls her eyes and leaves his small room. With a sigh, he eventually gets up about ten minutes after she had left. Lance strolls over to his small dresser, pulling out a baby blue loose t-shirt he had cut the sleeves off of and tied loose ends of the sleeves and side of the shirt together so it’d reveal his sides. Afterwards, he grabs a clean pair of boxers, going with the sky blue ones that hung low on his hips and would compliment the white ripped skinny jeans he had thrown onto his bed afterwards. Grabbing his clothing, he heads out of his room and to the bathroom that was just outside of it on the left. He looks back and forth at the other doors that were closed, minus Allura’s. It would seem no one else was awake.

Lucky him, he wouldn’t have to worry about being walked on.

Once inside the bathroom, he goes ahead and brushes his teeth. He didn’t like getting in the shower with morning breath or any breath before he brushes his teeth really. It bothered him and made his mouth feel unpleasantly heavy and warm. It made him feel gross. After rinsing out his mouth, he strips and places his clothes in his designated hamper. Turning the shower head on, he flips it onto moderately warm. He had to conserve hot water, but there was no way he wasn’t going to have noticeable heat! Stepping beneath the water, his eyes close as the water cascades down his face and down to his feet and down the drain. It felt nice, it really did.

Taking in a deep breath, he reaches for the shampoo. He squirts some into the palm of his hand, inhaling the sweet lilac scent that was always present in his house. It was a calming scent. It always reminds him of his family. He massages it into his hair, taking extra care to make sure it’s smothered in well. Rinsing it out, he does the same with the conditioner all the while humming to himself. He reaches for the body wash, beginning to clean his body. When he gets to his chest, a shock of pain shoots through his chest and his vision goes white. A scream rips through his lips and he can barely register the rush of footsteps in his direction. He crumples into the bathtub, his hand clutching at his chest and his eyes wide and unfocused.

“Lance?! Lance! Are you okay?!” Came Allura’s worried voice through the door above the other frantic whispers of his aunt, uncle, and mother. It snaps him out of his haze, blinking. He could feel tears dripping from his eyes and he looks down, holding in a whimper. He clears his throat.

“I’m fine!” He shouts so he could be heard. His mind was going around in circles. What was that? What happened? He didn’t know, but he hoped it was a one time thing.

Lance shakily stands up, finishing washing and being mindful of his chest. He rinses off his body and reaches for his towel to dry off. Once dry, he steps out and dresses himself. He looks in the mirror at his reflection and frowns.

What was wrong with him?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to school was quiet. Allura kept giving him side glances, he just knew that she was dying to ask him questions and to check to see if he was alright. Was he?

Lance didn’t know.

He didn’t know at all.

“Alright, you can let me out here. You’ll be late to work if you get caught up in traffic.” Lance murmurs, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting ready to step out. Allura grabs onto his wrist to keep him from opening the door as she pulls into a parking lot. She turns to him and he lifts an eyebrow.

“Listen, Lance, I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I’m always here for y-” Lance cuts her off, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You’re always here for me because you’re my older sister and there is nothing you wouldn’t do for me. I get it. Can I go now?” Allura lets out a sigh, letting go of his wrist.

“Yeah, sure,” she speaks while waving him out of her car. “Wait!” She shouts, remembering something. Lance is halfway out of the car, getting slightly irritated with her. “I won’t be home until late tonight, I’m going to Shiro’s tonight to help him with his therapy.” She explains, looking sheepish but somber at the same time. Lance nods, his eyes softening. He knew Allura had a soft spot for the Japanese man in question, though he wouldn’t need her assistance for much longer. At this point, Lance was beginning to think that it was just an excuse to get her over there. He practically had full control of his arm by now!

What happened to his arm?

He lost it when he was on a case; the exact information pertaining to that case remains classified which really bothered Allura since Shiro seemed so troubled by it.

He still had random moments where he just.. Wasn’t all there with them-

Lance pauses, eyes widening before he quickly shuts the car door and begins walking.

It was almost like what Lance experiences.

He shakes his head, waving bye to Allura, and starts walking to School at a quick pace. He hadn’t brought his school bag with him; there was no need. It was the last day of school! What would he do with his bag and school supplies anyway? They’d just be a useless weight like for the entire year. Letting out a sigh, he quickly crosses the street and jogs up to the school building. He enters the building, eyes scoping the area before spotting the two people he wanted to see and-

Lance squints before letting out an exaggerated sigh of exasperation.

One of these days he’d escape that mullet, but today was not that day it seems.

As he strolls over, the shorter of the group turns towards his direction. This was Katie, though most knew her as Pidge by now. She had short wild hair that split into all kinds of directions, completing curls and rings of the like in a mess of hazelnut. Lance could spot the shirt he had bought for her for her last birthday: “Gremlin: Don’t feed after Midnight” written in bold letters that dripped in crimson ink on the scaly green shirt that complimented the crimson jeggings that were hugging her legs.. She gives him an unimpressed look behind her glasses, crossing her arms.

“I’m graduating and you have the audacity to show up looking worse than I do?” She jokes before jumping slightly and wrapping an arm around Lance’s neck and shoulder, effectively pulling him down closer to her level. Lance rolls his eyes before moving his hand to ruffle her hair more than it was. “Unlike you, I have to try to look this way!” He snorts out, wiggling out of her vice grip. It earns him a jab in the ribs, but he felt it was worth it. His ocean blue eyes travel to the other two males that were currently in their group.

There was Hunk, his childhood best friend. He was fairly large, but the dark-skinned man made up for it with his warm heart and gentle strength. Not to mention, those large hands of his were seriously gifted in the kitchen! Lance would never get enough of Hunks cooking and if he could, he’d marry him in a heartbeat in the most platonic way to make sure he could eat his cooking forever. Each time he mentioned it, Hunk would laugh and lightly blushed while slightly embarrassed but would offer a reply like “Aww babe,” in return.

The other male..

Was someone Lance always failed to describe.

No matter how much he tried, he could never fully avoid the young Korean with his awful onyx hair that was cut like a mullet and those /beautiful/ violet eyes that Lance could /happily/ get lost in. His milk white skin that always seemed to bruise if touched or nudged wrong. Just seeing this man was enough to drive Lance insane in ways he could never figure out and sometimes he wished it’d just stop. There was a pull between him and the Korean, Keith, that always kept them close whether it be because of Allura and Shiro’s, Keith’s adoptive brother, bond or because they could never seem to stay away from each other. Their encounters and when he thinks about him always leaves Lance feeling.. A little odd. So, he tries to avoid encounters to the best of his ability or to just cut the interaction short. Shaking his head, he gives Hunk and Pidge a bright smile.

“Today is the last day of school!” He says happily, glad this hell was over for a couple of months.

“Yeah and I don’t have to come back,” Pidge says cheekily.

“Same,” Keith murmurs before turning his attention back towards the wall. He suddenly felt a little.. Off, when Lance turned to look at him before letting out a dramatic groan about how unfair it was. Keith saw an opportunity to shake off this feeling; and he took it:

“Maybe you’d be graduating this year, too if you actually studied instead of investing so much time in your hair.” Keith lets it slip out, turning his violet eyes to Lance. He expects to see anger, not the sadness and upset look he received.

“Yeah, well I have to have something show for the time I put in my life since the _hours_ I put into studying goes unnoticed by stupid pricks with mullets like you!” Lance huffs out, his eyes narrowing as he tries not to let the prickling behind his eyes fall and the sting inside his chest out. Why did that affect him so much?

It was just Keith.

Nothing special, right?

Hunk, sensing the tense atmosphere decides now would be a good time to point out the bell was about to ring and that they’d need to start walking to their class so they could finish this school year on a good note.

“Come on, guys. Let's head to class, we can talk more at Lunch,” Hunk says, moving his hand behind Lance’s back. He could feel the cuban shake, though he chose not to comment on it.

“Yeah, Hunk’s right. Let’s go; we still have to discuss our plans for this week after all and we need to save our brain power for that.” Pidge agrees, setting her hand on the other side of Lance’s back. She offers Hunk a questioning look at the shaking but she only receives a shrug and equally confused look in response. Sighing, they begin to guide Lance towards where they knew his and Hunk’s first period was and where Pidge pretty much volunteered full time; the Science lab.

Once out of earshot from Keith, Hunk speaks quietly: “Are you okay, buddy?”

Lance nods, letting out a small puff of breath. “Yeah, I don’t know what happened there but it’s not important.” He offers a smile, trying to still his heart and the way it pricks and ripples in pain.

Why did it hurt?

\---------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting in Hunk’s backyard on a blanket, looking up at the stars. It was a nice, cozy atmosphere to be in and Lance wouldn’t trade it for the world. He tilts his head back to observe his friends. How did he get so lucky? His friends loved him and put up with all of his bull shit from the very start to now.

“Hey, Pidge?”

“Yes, Lancey?”

He grimaces slightly, but his face evens out.

“Promise not to forget about us after you start college?”

Pidge notes how soft his voice was and a small smile graces her lips, “Of course” she snorts out. “How could I forget my favorite idiots?”

“Yea- Hey! We aren’t idiots!” Lance sits up straight before tackling Pidge, Hunk joining in. Laughter rings out in the dark as warm feelings blossom in their chests. Meanwhile, something flashes in the dark in the tree. It catches Pidge’s attention momentarily before she could feel herself being smothered by her friends affection. She scoffs, rolling her eyes and forgetting all about what she saw as she decides to attack her companions in her “motherly affection” though Lance had dubbed it “The ultimate Pidgeon mode.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

 _“No! Don’t touch him!” His hands reach out blindly, searching for something or_ **_someone_ ** _. He couldn’t see, but he could hear everything. The screaming, the eerie chorus of laughter with the breaks of soft groans and sobs._

_“S..Stop..”_

_That voice._

_It sounded so familiar._

_Who was it?_

_His throat was raw and sore as he fights against the restraints, screaming out a name he couldn’t even hear himself._

_“-ce!”_

_“-ce!”_

_A loud scream splits the hostile air. His whole body goes rigid and he feels terror and dread fill him, accompanied by sorrow. He could feel hot, wet tears roll down his face._

_“-ce.. Please, no.. -ce, come back to me! Speak to me-” A sharp kick to his head has him spluttering, coughing up some blood and a tooth._

_“_ **_He’ll never be truly yours and it’s your fault he ended up this way_ ** _,” hisses a voice._

\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith quickly sits up in his bed, eyes scanning his room frantically as hit heartbeat released a frantic pattern. His hand comes to clutch at his chest, staring down at his knees in the dark that is his room. He lets out a soft sigh, relieved it was just a dream though the throbbing in his chest and mouth felt very real. Shaking his head, he stands up and heads over to his desk in the corner of his room. Picking up a bottle, he opens it and dumps the ibuprofen into the palm of his hand. He was used to this, probably too used to it at this point. He could rarely get a good night's rest anymore, most of it resulting in him staying up for the rest of the night after a frightful nightmare. Dry swallowing the pills, he notices the light on inside the living room and a cloudy puff of blonde. Allura must have ended up staying the night.

Shaking his head, he returns to his bed for a sleepless night.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Do we have to go over to their house tonight?” Lance whines, carrying their grocery bags. Allura and himself were supposed to be heading over to Shiro’s and Keith’s house, per their parents request. Shaking her head, Allura instead decides to ignore him.

“Come on, we’re almost there.” She says, spotting their house just up the road. Just as she was about to knock, she hears Lance drop his bags. Turning her head back to find out what happened, she sees Lance running over to a man crumpled over in the meadow across the road. Lance hadn’t even checked the road before running across. Allura looks concerned and sets the groceries down. She quickly follows after him, just  in time to hear Lance’s horrified squawk. The man below definitely appeared to be well aged with bright red hair, a ginger for sure, and odd markings on his wrinkled cheeks. It struck a familiar feeling inside of Allura, though she pushed it down in favor of figuring out what Lance was freaking out about. Once she noticed it, she gasped, hurriedly kneeling beside Lance.

“Come on, help me get him across the street- I can hear and see him still breathing, we have time and I need to do what I can before it gets any worse!” She shouts, gingerly lifting the stranger to lean on her as she wrapped her arms around his upper body. “Grab his legs,” she orders. Lance nods, quickly doing as asked. Allura could spot wet spots on his cheeks, but now wasn’t the time to ask why he was crying. Together, they carry the man across the street and onto the porch of the Shirogane residence. Setting his feet down gently, Lance quickly knocks on the door frantically. The door is opened to reveal Shiro and he looks confused until he spots the man.

“Bring him in.” He moves out of the way, allowing them in. “Set him on the rug, Keith move the coffee table out of their way.” Shiro orders, remaining calm even though Lance seemed anything but. Keith does as told before going outside to retrieve the groceries that had been left and almost forgotten. He sets them down in the kitchen. He wouldn’t be of any use in there, he might as well just stay in here.

Shiro looks down at the man, taking in his appearance. There was a dagger sticking out from his back, protruding through a gap in between his rib cage. Allura could safely say he had a few ribs broken and that’s without looking at the dirtied, bruised, and bloody skin of the frail looking man.

“We need to stop the bleeding in the other places and then try to remove the dagger. Lance, call the ambulance.” Shiro orders as himself and Allura set to stopping the ongoing fountain of blood. Once that was taken care of, Shiro has Allura brace the older man as Shiro places his hand on the dagger's handle. His fingers wrap around it before coaxing it out some. That seems to bring the other male into consciousness.

“What,” a cough, “the quiznack do you,” another cough, “think you’re doing, hmmm?” He chokes out before his eyes settle on Allura. “Princess, is that you?” He breathes out, surprise written all over his face. He goes to move but a jolt of pain shoots through him and he inhales sharply. “Alright, carry on! I’ll be fine so give it all ya got,” the man decides on. Shiro nods, looking at Allura confusedly though she seems to be in a bit of a trance. He pulls and manages to get the dagger out. It clatters against the floor and the man lets out a loud howl in response. “My satchel, please get out the blue and green containers.” He breathes out to Shiro. Nodding, Shiro quickly does it just as the Ambulance decides to grace them with their sirens from a few blocks away. The man looks slightly panicked and quickly retrieves the two containers from Shiro. “Ah, it’ll be a bit of a quick job, but it’ll do.” He mutters, opening the blue one and swallowing three pills. “Quickly, rub this,” he opens the green container to reveal lemon yellow salve, “on the wound on the back.” He instructs, taking a generous amount himself for the front side. Shiro does as told, finding it odd but does as told. It wouldn’t be long until the ambulance was here anyway.

However, it would appear the ambulance wasn’t needed for by the time they had arrived, the man was almost completely brand new aside from the wounds that Allura and himself had patched up before he woke up.

“How-” Shiro starts but is abruptly caught off.

“Now, now black warrior, you mustn't speak. I’ve got to introduce myself.” The man stands up, bowing in front of Allura in the process. “I am Coran and I am glad to have found you Princess and-” His eyes turn to Lance but he finds no recognition from him, only curiosity. He finds it odd, but waves it off.

“Princess?” Allura echoes, confused.

Coran nods, “Yes, of Altea. Here, let me show you-” He reaches to press a thumb to her forehead but is stopped by Shiro.

“Don’t touch-” Shiro is interrupted, being shushed by Allura. Her eyes swirl as she remembers something like this happening once before, back when- Her eyes widen. “Shiro, he won’t hurt me. I want to see.” She murmurs, leaning her head downwards to allow Coran to press his thumb to it. “Very well..” Shiro backs off, feeling oddly protective.. Almost like it was his duty. He shakes it off, finding it weird.

Coran presses his thumb against her forehead and Allura’s eyes roll into the back of her head as baby blue boomerang shaped crescents appear on her cheek bones underneath her eyes. She slumps backwards and Shiro quickly shoots forwards to catch her. He fixes Coran with a glare but is only met with the same thing happening to him, only this time a black marking colors in his scar across the bridge of his nose as he falls back with Allura in his arms.

“What did you do?!” Lance shouts, catching Keith’s attention and summoning him from the kitchen. Keith looks over at the two adults that were sprawled on the floor in each other's arms. Coran simply looks over at them, shaking his head. “I did nothing, I’m just aiding them in remembering who they are which is something I should really do for you but.. I’m sensing a block around the two of you. I suppose you’ll just have to go off of what everyone else knows and remembers. Please summon Katie, Matt, and Hunk, children.” Coran hums out, moving to stretch out on the couch. “Or, of course, you could just let them come on their own? They probably wouldn’t be too happy about that, though.”

Keith shrugs and Lance lets out a sigh before calling them up.

What could possibly go wrong?

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Everything could go wrong.

The three of them came running into the house, panicking and screaming about “What the hell is all of this!” and Coran ended up having to use the salve to soothe their headaches as their memories came back. Meanwhile, Shiro and Allura still slept. Lance looked over with worry.

“So.. What’s going on?” Keith asks, perched on top of the couch's armrest. “You were all reincarnated after the fall of Altea. You were given a second chance to live and rebuild Altea before the Galra try to destroy it permanently. So, that’s why it is your job,” Coran points at Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance, “to protect the princess.” He finishes, pointing at Allura. “The Galra’s ruler from 10000 years ago, which I’m sure you’ve remembered, is Zarkon but from the data I’ve gathered and that rather nasty beating I received last night.. He is still very much alive.” A collective of gasps fill the room from every member, except Lance and Keith who had no memories whatsoever and were just confused. “So.. What does Matt do?” Lance asks, confused. He was confused by a lot, but he was hoping it’d all get solved eventually..

Hopefully without a trip to the looney bin, though.. Hunk seemed completely convinced.

“I remember working in the castle and helping with meetings and tech things, but there are also blurry spots. I can see Keith in quite a few things, but few with Lance and even fewer with you two together. In a couple of my memories, however blurry, Keith and I are protecting someone but I don’t know who. Coran, do you have a clue?” Matt answers, looking at Coran for some answers.

“I’m afraid not. My own memories seem to be much the same.” A collective confirmation that it was the same with the other two warriors rang through the room and Lance couldn’t help but feel put out. Where did he fit in this again?

“We’ll have to let everything else come naturally, I’m afraid, so lets hope nothing too important is forgotten at the moment.” Coran speaks, just as Shiro and Allura shoot up, eyes wide.

“Zarkon is coming!” Allura shrieks.

The room goes quiet for a minute before a dark chuckle flitters through the room.

“Hello, warriors and people of the fallen Altea,” muses a dark voice. The house loses electricity and spark of fear shoots through Lance. He naturally inches closer to Keith, though he hasn’t realized it. Not even when Keith followed his instincts and surrounded Lance protectively as his eyes dart around in the dark. He has always had good eyesight in the dark, though he never questioned why. He guessed all of this could be part of the reason.

“Show yourself,” calls out Shiro. He and everyone aside from Keith and Lance surround Allura. Zarkon only laughs. “Aren’t you forgetting something? Oh, well, it just makes everything easier in the long run.” Keith throws a knife, spotting a section of the room where it was darker, almost in the shape of a person but more humanoid than anything. Laughter splits the room.

“Watch your back,” whispers a voice from behind Keith and Lance. Both whip around, though Lance freezes. Yellow eyes stare back at him, mockingly similar to the ones that used to haunt his sleep as a child. He freezes, unable to move as Keith moves to stand in front of him. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be annoyed.

He was just downright terrified at what stood in front of him.

Someone he used to think was just his imagination turned nightmare, right in the flesh.

Lance screams, accidentally head butting Keith in the back, and sending strong sound waves that hurt everyones ears but had Zarkon fleeing with his hands covering his ears and Keith hunched over.

“I’ll be back. You can only run for so long,” he mutters as he flees and the lights flicker back on. Tears stream down Lance’s face and Keith turns around to reach out for him but pauses. Why did he do that? Noticing Lance flinch, Keith pulled his hand away. Allura quickly gets up and runs to her brother, checking him over to injuries and whispering soothing words into his ears and hair as she holds him close. Shiro stands up to join the three behind the couch.

“Even when there’s danger around, all you can do is cry and scream about everything like always. Are you sure he’s-” Keith is interrupted by an incoming punch from Lance. He dodges and lets out a growl. “You always have someone protecting you and you never fully appreciate it or say thank you; why?!” Keith lunges forwards but is pulled back by Shiro while Lance pauses his movements. He looks at Keith in the face before looking away. Both of their hearts ache, but they both know that they can’t have what they yearn for.

“Pathetic,” Keith spits out.

“Yes.. Yes, I am.” Lance agrees before running out of the house.

“Lance!” Allura, Hunk, and Pidge shout running to the door to go after him.

“No, let him cool off,” Shiro says from where he still has Keith subdued. “As for you, mr. Kogane, you owe him an apology.” Shiro uses his no nonsense voice and Keith scoffs before slipping out of his hold and going back to his room. He couldn’t deal with this. He used his and Lance’s usual escape route but lately, all it does is bring more pain? What is going on?

He collapses onto his bed, curling into a ball and closing his eyes as he clutches his chest. Some tears stream from his eyes and he block out all of the noise from outside of his room. He brings a pillow to hug, closing his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Lance.. But it’s the only way I know how to keep you safe from someone like me.” Keith whispers, ignoring the way his chest aches.

\-------------------------------------------

Lance had escaped to the park, the one he had first met Keith, Hunk, and even Pidge at when they were all younger. It held a lot of precious memories, but right now he felt like he was suffocating. Why does it hurt? It hasn’t bothered him before. In fact, he had even said some awful things himself to Keith so why did it bother him so much now?

‘The truth hurts,’ a small voice rings through his head and he takes in a stuttered breath before shaking his head. No, he would not give in to those thoughts right now, not ever. He told himself this everytime.

And just like the times before..

He didn’t win and bows his head to cry.

“Why are you crying?” Comes a deep voice from above Lance from where he was seated on a swing. Lance furiously wipes at his eyes, ignoring the puffiness he knew his face to be. “I’m not crying,” he mutters out those his voice and appearance easily gave it away. When his eyes meet the man above him, he takes in a deep breath. He felt like he just met a god with ethereal milk chocolate skin and a halo of cotton blond that stopped at his hips. The man raises an eyebrow, “Really now? I won’t press, but it doesn’t due to have a pretty face like yours twist into something as pitiful as that.” He hums out, sitting in the swing beside Lance.

“Y..You think my face is pretty?” Lance stutters out, looking down at his lap. He felt vulnerable, he’d almost believe anything right now and currently, his mind was sensing something familiar; something he had felt and experienced once before. “The prettiest,” the man voices while giving Lance a smile, causing Lance to offer a small one as well.

“I just.. Someone close to me has been confusing me lately I guess. I just.. I feel so powerless in my life,” Lance confesses. The man listens silently, nodding along. “Well, you’re only as powerful and weak as you make yourself think you are. You can only be hurt by what you let yourself be hurt by and you; I can just tell that you’ll be great if you are pushed in just the right direction. Here, let's start with introductions. I’m Lotor, and you are?” He offers his hand.

“Lance.” He shakes Lotor’s hand, a small smile visible and completely unaware of the shadow lurking behind a tree.

And that’s how they continued, talking and talking until Lance had to go.

\---------------------------------------

“Zarkon,” hisses a voice.

“What?” Zarkon’s voice booms in the room, looking over at the shadow.

“It’s beginning.”

“Perfect,” he purrs.


	2. The Colors Are Showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blue meets violet and emotions clash."
> 
> In which the mess actually starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an update! I'm sorry it took me over a month to update, but I've been busy with school and other things. This fanfiction isn't actually my main story, so the updates may not be as frequent but I promise the wait will be no longer than two months at most!
> 
> I made a playlist of songs I listen to while writing and that can help connect dots or draw conclusions and theories about what might happen: https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=u1j2LoW3P14&feature=share&list=PL7FXvLTOf40grrTyfj8Pwosf3MFz1jdb_
> 
> Some notes:  
> \- Shiro and Keith have two moms.  
> \- Keith was adopted.  
> \- They have a family café
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I worked past my bed curfew to make sure it was worth the wait so I hope you think it is! Also, thank you all for the kind comments! I really appreciate feedback, it helps encourage me to continue. Thank you all for reading this and taking time to give it a shot, it is very appreciated! Also, don't be afraid to ask questions if you're confused about something!

_ “Woah, great job Sharpshooter.” Remarks an older man from over the chaos that was echoing around them. _

_ “I’m just warming up! I could do this in my sleep,” replies another voice as they let out a yelp from a near explosion. _

_ “Be more careful, don’t hurt yourself over a simulator. If you can’t handle this then you won’t be able to survive the real thing.” _

**What are they talking about..?**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith groans, squinting up at his ceiling. He didn’t remember even making it to his room. Sitting up, he clutches his head. His ears were ringing and his head was pounding. He looks around his room, searching for the bottle of pain-relievers. He should really consider laying off of these.

Swallowing a handful of them down dry, he shakes his head lightly and exits the room. He lifts an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. He could see the man- no, Coran- from last night laying on the couch in a peculiar fashion with one leg straight up in the air and the other dangling off the side. He notices Pidge and Hunk were also passed out together. Pidge was on top of Hunk, cuddling his stomach. Keith blinks, trying to make sense of it, finding Matt curled around Hunk as well. He wonders if Lance ever came back and if Allura was still here. If she was, she was probably sleeping in Shiro’s room like usual.

Keith heads to the kitchen, opening the fridge. He squints at the fridge trying to come up with something easy for him to make and quickly. He didn’t want to get stuck socialising. He wasn’t in the mood and honestly felt like showering and locking himself up inside of his room like he has been doing. Sighing, almost a bit too dramatically, he shuts the fridge and rummages through the cabinets where the cereal and nutrition bars are. His hands finding purchase on a box, his eyes light up in accomplishment as he pulls the box out. He happily takes out a strawberry nutrition bar, putting the box back and leaving the kitchen.

Keith munches on the bar, enjoying the sweet taste in his mouth. It was refreshing after all of the vile comments that had been escaping his lips as of late. He sighs, finishing the bar and throwing his wrapper away. There was really no point wondering about what all he did wrong and why he even did it. There just wasn’t a need to. Keith heads back to his room, deciding a shower was in order and he needed all of his clothes to do it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance hums to himself, walking along the sidewalk happily. He felt much better, though he now realizes an entire day late he hadn’t gotten Lotor’s contact details. Then again, the town was small so he was sure he’d run into him again eventually. Honestly, what was to stop them from doing so? Absolutely nothing. They could do as they please.

He runs nimble tan fingers through his hair, noticing it has gotten knotted despite its short length. He supposed that was the price to pay when your hair is as thick and luscious as his is. Finding Shiro’s house, he enters after knocking once. He notices everyone was sitting up by now but he wasn’t that surprised. Going off of his watch, it was Twelve in the afternoon and Shiro is the kind of person who makes it his personal quest to make sure everyone is awake and gets breakfast. Judging from the slightly, less, satisfied faces he could assume it was Allura who cooked this morning. He snickers slightly, marveling in their misfortune.

Did Keith have to eat it?

He grins, thinking on how likely he did.

Only he was wrong. Keith hadn’t come out of his room since before everyone woke up.

“Welcome back, Lancey.” Pidge smiles, waving him over to where she sat next to Hunk in a pile of limbs. He imagined they weren’t fully awake still. It took them awhile to fully settle into the world and separate once they have and are aware that they are cuddling one another. “Afternoon, cuddle-bug,” Lance responds and walks by them. He looks around, noticing that three individuals were missing. “Where’s ‘lura and Shiro?” He asks, raising an eyebrow as he sits beside Coran whom was staring inside his coffee cup with suspicion. Lance shakes his head, figuring he had probably just never seen it before or simply forgot about it.

“They went out looking for you, actually. Where did you go?” Hunk asks, rubbing at his eyes as he picks up Pidge and gently sets her down to where they were untangled. He looks at Lance with, half-asleep still, concern. “We were all worried but Shiro and Allura told us to let you have time on your own. What’s going on, man?”

“I went to the park and headed home afterwards,” Lance says, stretching. “I was just a little shook up, don’t worry guys.” He turns to look at them fully, flashing them a pearly white grin, “I’m fine.” It was a lie in its own right, but there was nothing to be done about that. “If you say so..” Pidge sighs, looking at Matt, who was looking out the window. “You okay there, Matt?” She asks, lifting an eyebrow. Matt raises off of the floor, stretching. “Yeah, I’m good. I’m just trying to make sense of everything still. I mean, so much has happened and  _ some  _ of us don’t remember anything. That’s a tad problematic, wouldn’t you think?” Matt asks, glancing over at Lance shortly before zeroing in on his sister.

“I suppose you-”

“Hey, has anyone seen Keith? He hasn’t made a sound all morning,” Hunk states, redirecting the conversation as Lance hunches his shoulders slightly at the mention that he can’t remember  _ anything. _ Lance looks over to the direction he knows is Keiths room and takes note of the dim light shining beneath the door, meaning he probably had a candle lit for light.

‘What an emo,’ Lance thought as he shakes his head at Hunk.

“Knowing him, he’s probably brooding in the dark.” Lance snorts out, crossing his arms.

“Brooding? Hmm..” Coran hums out, twirling his mustache around as he sets his cup of tea down. “I suppose that wouldn’t do! It’s decided, we MUST cheer the youngun up.” He stands up, raising his right arm into the air in determination. “Who is with me?!” He shouts, causing Pidge to wince slightly. Matt shakes his head,“No offense, Coran my man, but Keith isn’t someone I’d willingly mess with without Shiro when he’s in a bad mood.”

“Yeah, not to be a downer, but I agree. I do not want to be on his bad-side,” Hunk says, raising his hands in disagreement. Pidge stands up, dusting herself off. “Well, I’ll help. It seems fun and maybe it’ll lighten up this place some. What about you, Lance? Are you going to help?” Pidge turns to Lance, watching how he eyes the hall that leads to Keiths room. “No.. I think I better not. Besides, I should really try to get ahold of Allura and Shiro.” Lance responds, bringing out his phone for emphasis. “In fact, I’m going to do that right now. I’ll be back,” he says as he stands and heads to the kitchen.

“Sorry, Coran. I guess it’s just you and me,” Pidge says, patting the older male on the back of his shoulder. He wilts some, hunching over and swaying his arms back and forth. Hunk watches, chewing his lips before guilt trips in and he sighs dramatically. “Fine, fine. But, for the record, I’m saying this is a bad idea and that I was completely against it!” Hunk stands up, popping his neck and his legs crackling as they pop. “Matt? Are you still not going to?” Pidge asks, looking at her brother. “No, I think not. I’m going to try and write down what all I remember. Perhaps this will be beneficial and help connect the dots with everything. Have fun with emo boy,” he waves them off as he sits in the spot Lance previously occupied and brings out a pen and notepad. Pidge rolls her eyes before turning to Hunk and Coran.

“Okay, that’s three of us. What did you have in mind, Coran?” She asks, focusing on the ginger. He strokes his mustache in thought, closing his eyes as he thinks. Hunk watches nervously, occasionally glancing at Keiths door only to find it looks exactly the same each time while Pidge slowly loses patience as this continues on for a few minutes. “Oh, I know!” Coran exclaims, immediately being ssh’d. “Oh, right. Sorry,” he smiles sheepishly.

“Anywho. How about we bait him out with something,” Coran suggests.

“Like?” Hunk urges, trying to get his thought process.

“My Chemical Romance?” Pidge suggests, snickering, Matt joining her momentarily.

“My chemical what?” Coran blinks, squinting soon after. “No matter. Perhaps food and music he likes,” he finishes his previous thought.

“Oh! We got you covered,” Pidge grins. She shares a look with Hunk as Coran claps.

“Splendid!”

“Ok, so here is what we have to do…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Lance lets out a relieved breath of air as he hides in the kitchen. He looks around the room, taking in memories of coming here for almost all of his lives. The Shiroganes-Koganes have been apart of his life for as long as he could remember because of either Allura or because of his own parents. It was always  _ something  _ linking him right back to this house and to that stupid /mullet/ boy. He sighs, running a hand through his hair in frustration. There he was again.

Thinking about him.

Why was it always  _ him? _

Why couldn’t it be someone else.

Like Lotor, perhaps.

At the mention of the blond, his face changes from distress to one of a better mood. He had really hoped he’d be able to run into him again one day. Last night was.. Nice. A feeling he got with his friends, one he felt secured in and he missed it. It was such a contrast to how he felt when he could feel violet eyes on him or knowing he’s  _ near  _ but still so  _ far _ . Shaking his head, he brings his phone back into his view. He needed to find Allura and Shiro,  _ especially  _ if that creep Zarkon is out and about. If Allura really is a princess, she needed to be secured.

**_To:_ ** _ ‘Lura cura _

**_Subject:_ ** _ Where the fuck are you _

**_From:_ ** _ Lance-y Pantsy _

__________________________________________

_ Yo, where are you? I’m at Shiro the Hero’s house, _

_ so come back here. I’m fine and don’t ask any-thing  _

_ because I won’t answer. Please be safe. _ **(12:11 p.m)**

**_To:_ ** _ Lance-y Pantsy _

**_Re-Subject:_ ** _ Where the fuck are you _

**_From:_ ** _ ‘Lura cura _

________________________________________

_ We’re on our way bak and dont call him that! _

_ U know it makes him self-conscious B there _

_ soon! Also, watch ur mouth!  _ **(12:14 p.m)**

Lance rolls his eyes, smiling. He’s glad that they are safe. It just wouldn’t do otherwise. Leaning against the counter, he closes his eyes. He wondered if their parents were at the cafe` shop working again. It was a family shop, but he wasn’t sure Shiro or.. He who shall not be named would be taking over it. As far as he knew, neither had any interest in it so he wondered what would happen to it.

Hunk opens the kitchen door, pausing when he sees Lance. He must have forgot that he came in here to figure out what was going on with Allura. Hunk snaps out of his stupor, sliding by Lance to get the.. Lance squints, trying to make sense of it. Why would Hunk need parmesan? Lance watches Hunk leave, suspiciously, before following him out. “Okay, what is-”

He freezes, taking in the scene before him.

Pidge had on excessively too much eyeliner and eyeshadow, wearing sun-glasses, while making a circle out of what looked like albums and printed out pictures. What really caught his attention was the speaker. The speaker that was right outside Keiths door. He just  _ knew  _ this would not end well. He should probably leave before this finds a way to rest on his shoulders and Keith would have another reason to come at him with more insults.

“Ready? Set. Go!” Coran shouts, pressing the play button and..

And..

The Black Parade comes on.

That was unexpected, sure, but what was  _ REALLY  _ unexpected was when parmesan found itself in his face followed by the closed container to his chest.

“Hey! You can’t just attack me with parmesan!” Lance cries out, holding the bottle of it up to the offenders that were currently doing some kind of dance around the circle of albums and pictures. All in which, he recognized as My Chemical Romance. Pidge only laughs, Hunk looking slightly ashamed as he was the one who threw the parmesan, and Coran who only looked to be having the time of his life. And.. then the door opened.

Keith steps out and pauses at the end of the hall. He looks down at the speaker and then at the circle of dancing people. He narrows his eyes before shutting the music off. Keith is about to say something when he notices Lance. His eyes widen slightly, but immediately go back to normal. “What happened to you?” He asks, failing to hide the amused look on his face.

“I was abused with parmesan- Hey! Don’t laugh at me,” Lance scowls as he crosses his arms.

Keith rolls his eyes before settling on Pidge, Coran, and Hunk, whom was slowly trying to shrink away from the other two. “For the record, I don’t even like My Chemical Romance. All of those are Shiro’s and no, I do not want to join the Black Parade-” He is cut off by the door opening.

“What the fuck,” Shiro lets slip out in which earns him a sharp elbow in the side. “I’m innocent!” Shouts Lance, setting the parmesan down very quickly. “I was forced!” Hunk yells, trying to hide on the other side of Matt’s legs whom only laughs at him. “I told them it wouldn’t be advised and so did Hunk.” Matt says, not looking up from his notepad. He knew looking up would do him no good. There’s nothing that could dull the ache that would meet him if he did.

“Well.. What exactly happened? It looks like you’re trying to summon something..” Allura says, moving some of her hair behind her ear. “We were trying to summon Keith out of his emo-hood,” Pidge summarizes. “Actually, princess, we were trying to cheer him up. Which, I think, dear Lance-y boy did splendidly! That part was never even mentioned, well done my boy,” Coran says with a smile, patting Lance on the back a bit harder than he probably meant to.

“Yeah, yeah.. Because my misery is hilarious and the ultimate mood lifter, right?” Lance says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Err.. right, anyway. This needs to be cleaned up, right Shiro?” Allura asks, looking up at Shiro for him to agree with her. “Yes, that’s right. We can’t have our parents coming home to a mess. It’s bad enough we couldn’t explain to them what Coran was doing here.. They at least deserve a clean house.” Shiro crosses his arms, “So. Are you ready to clean, team?” He asks, not really giving them an option.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It’s an hour later, but the house is exactly as it was before everyone came last night.

“We should probably all split up now, you know.. Get some good rest and all to actually process all of this. I know we must all be tired,” Allura says as she stands up. “Right, right of course. Would you like me to accompany you home?” Shiro offers and she only shakes her head. “No, no. I’m sure I’ll be fine, besides I have Lance. Please, don’t let these.. Memories, change how we acted before. Nothing has changed.” Allura says before turning to Coran. “Is there anyway we could contact you by chance?”

“Yes, actually. Here,” he digs inside his bag and pulls out what looks like watches. “These are communicators. We had them back on Altea and I vamped them up to work once more. They should work just fine.” He hands one to each of them. “Just press the button on top and the screen should blink on. There is a code you have to have to reach certain people, but I have already uploaded them. I did that last night while everyone was asleep and they are color coded. Blue is Lance, Red is Keith, Yellow is Hunk, and Green is Pidge. Black will be Shiro, Pink naturally is Allura, and Orange is my own color.. As for Matt, you get Grey. Press the rainbow to conduct a group call. Oh! Before I forget, the button on the bottom is the emergency button. Press it incase  _ anything  _ happens.” Coran explains and everyone nods.

“Now then, me and Lance must really get home. Please, take care everyone.” Allura says as Lance stands up and they head to the door. “Also, please give your moms my sincerest apology about intruding last night. I’m sure none of us expected any of that.” And with that, they’re gone.

Shiro watches them through the window and Matt observes him before sighing.

“Why don’t you just ask her out? It’s clear you guys like each other.”

“It’s not that simple, Matt. Especially not with all of this added on top of it.” Shiro shakes his head, turning his attention to Matt who turns his head to Pidge.

“Right, well.. We should be going now, kiddo. Do you need a ride home, Hunk?” Matt turns to Hunk in question. He looks slightly sheepish before nodding, “Yes, please.” Matt nods before standing up and bringing his keys out of his pocket. “See you around,” he says as he leaves with the two younglings trailing after him with their own goodbyes. Keith lets out a sigh before heading back to his room.

“I sense some tension and unease among you all,” Coran comments as he looks at Shiro. “I don’t know what it is exactly, but I’m especially concerned about that Matt. How much do you know about him in this timeline?” Shiro shakes his head, leaning into the couch. “I’ve known him ever since I started school. Our whole group is close.. Well, except for Matt with Allura, Keith and Lance respectively.. I have no idea what is going on with him, but I kind of get what you mean by unease. Do you need a ride to where you’re staying?” Shiro asks, changing the subject.

“No, no. It’s actually not that far from here, but I thank you for the offer. Please, take care, Shiro. Better care, than you have.” Coran says as he leaves. Shiro sighs, running his one flesh hand over his face. He could just  _ feel  _ his aging and life shortening.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been about a week and no one had really seen much of each other as they make sense of what they, or lack of, remember. It was still confusing to some and troubling to others. Though, they all supposed they’d be able to figure it out eventually.. Just, they needed to do it soon or they may suffer the same fate as last time.

As of this moment, Lance was in his room on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. It was pretty late in the night. An eerie one at that, but he just couldn’t fall asleep. His mind was awake and he was trying,  _ trying  _ so hard to remember what he couldn’t but nothing would come to him. Then there was this feeling of being watched and it was making him paranoid but after Zarkon, there was little left to the imagination. He wanted to go to Allura, but another part of his mind told him that it was pointless.

_ She  _ is the princess.

_ She  _ would be the one that  _ they  _ are after.

Not him.

Never him.

After all, who would want a broken toy?

Lance closes his eyes, figuring he should really try to sleep. However, finding it impossible, he gets out of his bed despite the warning voice in his head. He could take care of himself. There was absolutely no reason to worry. Shaking his head, he puts on his shoes and socks before grabbing his phone and heading out of his room. He quietly exits his house, starting down the sidewalk to the park. He hums to himself, regretting not bringing his ear plugs. It would have been lovely to have to help plug the silence up. Sighing, he sits on the same swing from last week. Swaying on it, he looks up at the night sky. It was unusually dark today, the stars unable to be viewed like usual. It was slightly upsetting, but Lance could deal with the disappointment.

“I can’t believe they left  **_you_ ** out and about alone..” Growls out a voice from behind Lance. He straightens up, body going tense. This voice. It brought panic through his body, but he shakily and slowly brings his hand to press the bottom button on his communicator.

‘I hope this actually works..’ he thinks as he senses the presence of the other shift closer.

Hurriedly, he gets up off the swing and chunks it backwards in the process to hopefully throw off his visitor. He turns around quickly, eyes widening at what greeted him. It was a humanoid, Galra, creature that was purple and looked furry all over. It had wild tufts of purple hair and furr sprouting from it’s head that transformed into what looks like cat ears while his face had glazed over lemon yellow eyes that had no pupils. Its mouth was pulled into a snout, snarling and drool dripping down its face. Lance takes a step back, noticing it approaching closer. It had no hands, only ginormous claws while its feet were much the same, this creature was by no means  _ small  _ in anyway either.

‘This is it.. This is where I’m going to die, isn’t it?’ He thinks as he gulps, slowly backing up again. He wished they’d hurry up. “Now, now. Don’t run off, the fun hasn’t even begun. I have yet to have a small  _ taste  _ before our master has his fun,” the creature howls out as it hunches over onto all fours and leaps at Lance.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Keith soon finds himself in a group call with everyone through the communicators, trying to figure out where Lance could be. He closes his eyes, thinking, as everyone talks. Everyone was slightly more worried because they had no idea what Lance could have possibly gotten himself into.

“Is there somewhere he likes to go when he’s upset? Maybe he got up for a walk to clear his mind.” Coran suggests, causing everyone to be quiet.

“The park,” Keith and Allura answer at the same time.

Silence ensues after that before Shiro breaks it, “Okay. Everyone, get to the park as fast as you can. Do NOT dawdle! This may be life or death.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Get fucked!” Lance shouts, hurriedly taking off his shoe and chunking it at the creature who catches it by his shoe lace. It hangs out of its mouth as Lance stares before quickly taking off running in another direction. “Somebody! Help!” He shouts, the sound of panting and growling meeting his ears as he runs. The creature has caught him a few times, though just small nips and scratches on his back as well as tearing on his clothes. Eventually, though beaten from accidentally running into trees or equipment and having to dodge the creature with minimum damage, he finds himself pretty far into the park and nowhere else to run as he trips over a rock. He cries out in pain, meeting the ground rather harshly. He hits his head on the slightly bigger rock next to the one he tripped over, his head joining the pain that was flooding from his ankle. He rolls over onto his back, his eyes glazed as he looks up at the sky. He groans, trying to get up but not getting far before he is falling back down onto his back.

“There you are. Thought you could get away, did you? Don’t make me laugh. How could the weakest link even hope to survive against the very thing that destroyed your home and your life?” The chuckles fill the air. “Now, my pet. This may only hurt.. A lot.” And the only thing Lance feels is.. Nothing.

“Get the fuck away from him!” Shouts a voice as the menacing creature is removed from his blurred sight and exhausted body. A whine interrupts the air. Who was here? Was it another bad guy? Surely not. They just saved him, right? He feels his body being moved into arms, a gentle grip. Where has he felt this before? Nimble but rough fingers tilt his face to look at a white and black blob. Shiro? Keith?

“Lance.. Lance, stay with me. Come on, come on!” Shouts the voice that started off gentle. “You’ve gotta stay with me, okay?! You can’t pass out.. You just can’t!” The voice breaks a bit at the end and Lance gives a small smile. “Ssh.. I’ll be fine..” Lance lets out, feeling a few tears on his face. “Don’t worry-”

“My, my.. Isn’t this a touching reunion.” The creature snarls as it starts stalking towards them. The person cradling Lance in their arms narrows their eyes at the creature, biting out, “You can’t have him.” The creature chuckles. “Oh, no? Guess I’ll have to turn myself in..” The creature bows its head, stretching out to where its lower body is flat against the ground and the other half raised into the air with its arms stretched out in front of him. “Or not..” And gurgling, choking noises ensure afterwards as it raises its head. What met the persons eyes was not pleasant. The creatures mouth had stretched, opening wide and its jaw separated unnaturally far from the top of its head. The inside exposed sharp teeth in several different rows as a light lights up in the back of its throat. Markings traveled across its body as it howled and howled, the light getting brighter and bigger.

“Shit-” is all the voice is able to make out before they are picking up Lance, who groans, and tries to move out of the way. Realizing they wouldn’t both be able to make it out in time, he debates his options. He could get Lance as far away as he can and deliberately take the full force and hope for the best or he could continue onwards and hope for the best.. First option it is. “I’m sorry, Lance..” He says as he speeds up. He doesn’t notice how he’s going faster than how his “human” would normally be able to go. Setting Lance down, he blocks Lance with his own body, shielding him as he hears the piercing wail of the creature letting go of the blast. He watches Lance’s unfocused face, briefly wondering what it’d be like to touch it again.. He may never be able-

It burns.

It burns so  _ bad. _

He screams, gritting his teeth afterwards as he feels the blast tear through his shirt and start to burn his skin. His eyes tear up, but after a little bit he can’t feel it and his eyes roll into the back of his head as his vision turns black.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

_ “Watch out, Lance!” He knocks Lance down, effectively shielding him away from the arrow flying towards him. It lands right beneath his armor, in his side. He grunts, looking down at Lance who was staring wide-eyed up at him. “Why.. Why did you..?” He tries to get out, but Keith shakes his head. _

_ “Don’t worry about it. For now, get up and help me beat this guys ass into the ground.” Keith says, moving his hand to the arrow and pulling it out with a silent scream through gritted teeth. He would need to get that treated and looked at later, but for now, he had a battle to finish. _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Keith!” Shouts Shiro, watching in horror as the blast hits him. Dread fills him up as he starts running towards them. “Shiro, watch out!” Matt shouts out, running after Shiro who was just knocked from his course towards Keith and Lance by the creature. “I don’t think so,” says the creature as blood oozes from its mouth. Shiro hits the ground roughly, a groan emitting from him as he stands back up.

“Catch!” Shouts Coran as he throws something at Matt and Shiro. “You’re going to need those.”

Shiro looks down at the blade in his hand, his robotic arm clenching around it uncomfortably. He is a police officer. Why did this feel so foreign in his hand? Perhaps it was because it’s usually a gun, not a blade, but he had trained with both. Shaking his head, his eyes focus on the creature. Matt comes to be beside Shiro, standing in a defensive stance. His eyes narrow on the creature as it appears to be watching them. Growing irritated with the waiting, Matt lunges first.

Now, Matt was no fighter. He was more of a behind the scenes guy but everyone else was probably trying to get to Lance and Keith, naturally. He had Shiro, he was sure he’d be fine. The odds were in his favor, right?

It would not seem so, as the creature bites the blade and rips it from Matts hand. “The fu-” He doesn’t get much time to ponder it before the creature is lowering itself and knocking against Matts feet as he tries his best to get away by trying to kick at it and hit it. “A little help would be nice Shir-ahh,” Matt shouts as he is knocked over and the creature had bit a decent chunk out of his calf. The creature begins to stalk up his body but doesn’t get very far when something knocks it back, once more. Shiro stands in the place of the creature, protecting Matt, with black smoke circling his body. The darkest spot being his arm and hand, his eyes a weird yellow. It doesn’t take long before Shiro is lunging towards the creature again and again, seeming to be in an attack mode. He doesn’t land very many hits, as the character is nimble. Eventually, the creature tires and lets Shiro get close enough for him to bite at his robotic arm. In response, Shiro brings up his leg and knees the creature in the jaw. In the end, he loses his robotic hand and he’s not good at things with his other. He pants, watching the creature get frustrated.

The severed hand had taken a bit of a toll on Shiro. It has been connected to his nerves so it had them slightly frayed and his brain was sending out signals that it should have hurt. His body was trying to figure out what was happening. He wasn’t sure how much he would be able to attempt in this form. The creature, noticing a spot of weakness, lunges forwards at his stomach using his claws. He rips a decent gash before-

\-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Allura was trying to figure out why Keith and Lance weren’t responding and just what was happening to Keith exactly. They knew he got hit, but why was his body enveloped by red energy and why was it like it was shielding him and Lance? It made no sense. She looks at Coran, Pidge, and Hunk hoping they had answers.

“Do any of you have a clue about what’s happening to him?” She asks.

“Perhaps he is awakening?” Pidge suggests and Coran nods in agreement.

“We need to get them out of here. We ALL need to get out of here, this isn’t safe. None of us have the slightest idea about what we are doing.” Hunk says, shaking slightly. He was freaked out. Okay, maybe a  _ little  _ more than freaked out.

“Yes, yes I kno-”

A blue light lights up the area from Lance. It’s practically emitting from him as he lets out a high pitched scream. His blue iris takes over the entirety of his eye as he arches up. He appears to be in great agony but they hear another wail join with his, just as equally pain filled. It’s the creature, arching and bending in ways that were similar to Lance but much more dramatic and pain-filled. Shiro hurries to Matt, clutching his stomach.

“Wha..What’s going on?” Matt asks, looking up at Shiro as he is helped up and the lean on each other. “I have no idea,” Shiro responds.

The creature continues to howl and cry out as Lance does very much the same, tears pouring from his eyes.

“Coran, Coran! We have to stop him, he’s in too much pain! He’s going to kill himself,” Allura cries out, freaking out as she watches her brother in agony. “I don’t think it’d be wise to touch him, Allura,” Pidge speaks. “I agree, with Pidge here..” Hunk says, watching Lance with sadness. “He.. He.. He unlocked something, however dreadful and-” Coran stops, eyes widening in realization.

Allura wasn’t the only heir to Altea.

This was unexpected. He didn’t know why he didn’t put two and two together before.

With the loudest cry of all, Lance arches off of the ground almost completely as the creature mimics him almost, instead snapping itself in half with a loud shriek and blood oozing from any opening it could. After the creature is dead, Lance collapses and the light fades. Blood trickles from his nose, but nothing massive. Not soon after, Keith collapses on top of him.

“Quick, we need to get to Shiro’s house.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Once all of the wounds were treated, with help of Shiro’s and Keith’s parents as well as the salve from Coran, they were all seated in the living room minus Lance. He was placed in Keiths room for the time being. Right now, they had a lot of explaining to do to the two women in the room. Allura, seeming to be the least frazzled at the moment, explains it to them.

“Okay.. So, you were all reincarnated and now someone is attacking you all? That sounds.. Troubling.” Madel, the taller of the two women with wild brown hair splayed across her shoulders and concerned but calming green eyes, looks towards the shorter of the two. “Yes, is there anything we can do to help?” Empeth, the shorter one with short red hair and freckles for days with the brightest blue eyes, asks. “I believe support and a safe house would do good,” Coran finally speaks up. “Then so be it,” nods Madel. “We’ll be here if you need us.”

“Thank you, mother and mom.” Shiro says with a sigh. “Now, we need to figure out what to do about how Lance and Keith remember little, if nothing..” Shiro starts the topic, bringing it to their attention. “As I mentioned earlier, that is pretty problematic. It could interfere with several things,” Matt speaks up. “It could hinder how an emergency goes or just safety in general. In fact, we barely know anything ourselves.” He continues, Allura nodding in agreement.

“That is very true. I think our priority should be trying to strengthen ourselves and remember everything.” Allura offers, Shiro nodding in agreement. “Then it’s settled unless anyone disagrees?” Shiro questions, receiving no sign of disagreement. “Okay, so now we need to figure out  _ how  _ to do those things-” A whimper breaks the topic.

“I think that was Lance. I should- I should go check on him,”Allura says while starting to stand up. “No, I’ve got it. You all remember stuff, so you need to be here. I don’t, so I’ll go.” Keith says, standing up and heading to his room. Once in there, he hears everyone go back to the meeting. He looks at Lance who appears to be in pain once again, tears leaking from his closed eyelids. Keith frowns, pulling a chair to the side of his bed. He sits down, moving to sweep some of Lance’s hair from his sweaty forehead. He adjusts the washrag they have resting against his head, imagining he’d probably have to change it soon.

“-eith, -eith,” Lance whines out as his head starts to sway side-to-side frantically.

Panicked, Keith tries to get him to stop but only makes him thrash. He didn’t know what to do but he didn’t want to interrupt the meeting. This meeting was crucial, after all. He holds him down until the thrashing stops and his breathing evens out. Keith sits back in his chair, letting out a breath of relief.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ “What.. What do you mean?” Lance stutters out. _

_ “I mean that.. This, whatever this is.. Needs to stop. It’s not proper and, and.. It’s just not  _ **right.** _ Surely you understand..?” The person, he couldn’t really see, says. His voice is vaguely familiar. _

_ “No, no. I do not understand! Are you telling me that the tender touches we shared, the intimate moments we had were  _ **nothing** _ to you?!” Lance asks, though his voice ends in a high pitched cry. _

_ “ _ **Yes** _ ,  _ **get over yourself** _ and think about others this could affect-” the voice is caught off by sobbing coming from Lance. _

_ “Right, right.. Of course. I’ll just.. I’ll just go. Yeah, that’s what I’ll do. Bye,” Lance whispers as he exits. He holds a hand to his mouth, trying to hold back the wail he knew was about to come out. He needed to get to his room and fast. He stumbles through the corridors, whimpering. Eventually, he falls through his door and collapses on the floor with a cry. He breaks down. _

_ He cries and cries. _

_ He screams and screams. _

_ And no one hears a thing. _

_ That night, he lied on his bed clutching his chest and vowing for this to never happen again as memories flashed through his head and he tried to lock them away, to put them to rest. _

\---------------------------------------------------

Lance groans, opening his eyes. Where is he? The last thing he remembers is tripping over a rock. He squints, trying to process the light and room. It was Keiths room, he figures out. Turning his head, he looks to find Keith laying with his head on his arms on top of the bed from the chair he was sitting on. He looked exhausted and- were those bandages? Lance sits up quickly, immediately regretting it when his head started to pound.

That was a terrible idea, he concludes.

He notices the door is opening, hearing multiple voices talking. That must be everyone else.

Why was Keith in here with him?

“Maybe we should try to.. Shock the memories out?”

“No, no. That’d be too painful. We need to find a way to make them come naturally.”

“That might take too long.”

“What else can we do? We’re running out of options here!”

Lance tunes out of the conversation, finding a sinking feeling filling his chest. He knew they just had to be talking about him. Of course, the  _ one  _ memory he has isn’t even clear. All it did was make him hurt, to cry, and question just who the cause of it was. Why did he feel so heartbroken still?

He turns his attention to Keith, a slightly troubled look on his face as his heart pounds. Noticing his hair being all over his face and covering his face, Lance decides to move it out of the way. Smiling slightly, he strokes his hair a few times. He could deal with this heartbreak from his past life another time, he had too much confusion in his current life at the moment to dwell on such things. He observes Keith’s hair, musing over how long it was getting. He wondered if he grew it just to spite him because of how he always made fun of his hair or if it was just something he did because he wanted to. Probably the latter. After all, Lance was no one special to Keith. Figuring he should probably stop touching him before he woke, he moves to retract his hand but as he does so..

Blue meets violet and emotions clash.


	3. A Little Bit of Pain to Wash the Memories Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter lots of Lotor and Lance action.
> 
> "And that’s how Lance finds himself in a audience for fucking Disney on Ice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with another update! I hope you all enjoy it.  
> WARNINGS: Abusive memories, abusive romantic partner, abuse, domestic abuse.
> 
> I made a playlist of songs I listen to while writing: https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=u1j2LoW3P14&feature=share&list=PL7FXvLTOf40grrTyfj8Pwosf3MFz1jdb_ It can help connect things and figure out what may or may not happen next.
> 
> Also, comments are much appreciated! I love receiving them, they encourage me to continue and I love hearing what all of you think. Plus! I can answer questions! So, please, comment!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“I.. I uh.. was just..” Lance trails off, looking away embarrassedly. His face was lightly color, Keith notes. Lance’s hand was situated in his lap as he moves his gaze to focus on his lap. Lance couldn’t believe he had been caught doing that. He didn’t even know  _ why  _ he was compelled to do that. Letting out a sigh, he looks over at Keith through the corner of the eye awkwardly.

If things weren’t already awkward, they would be now.

Great job, Lance.

“Keith- Oh, Lance, you’re awake. I’m so relieved,” Allura says as she comes in. She quickly sits beside Lance, enveloping him into an embrace. His blue eyes naturally close and he relaxes upon contact from years of reclining into his older sister for comfort. She always seemed to make all of his problems disappear, something he desperately needed.

Keith awkwardly shifts, looking at the siblings before deciding he should leave them be. He didn’t want to intrude on their moment, after all. He quietly stands up, leaving the room just as quietly. He spots Shiro as soon as he’s out there, talking to Matt in hushed whispers. He squints slightly, trying to figure out where everyone else went as they were not in there.

“Oh, hey Keith.” Shiro greets with a half smile, waving with his human hand.

“Hey,” Keith nods as he takes a seat on the couch. “How’d the meeting go?” He asks as he notices Matt get up, picking up a handful of papers from the coffee table. He mutters a ‘see you later’ before leaving. Keith finds some curiosity as to what his problem has been lately, but quickly forgets once Allura and Lance enter as Shiro starts explaining the meeting.

“We decided it would be best for the rest of the memories to come back naturally with subtle pushing by going on minor missions. We actually have one soon, but Coran is currently digging up more information before he wants anything done. All I know is that we have to go downtown and undercover, most likely.” Shiro looks over at Allura, immediately flashing a smile. Allura blushes slightly, giving her own smile. Meanwhile, Lance and Keith can’t even look at each other.

“Lance needs plenty of rest still, so we’ll be heading out now.” Allura says adjusting her hair, eyeing Lance out of the corner of her eye with slight worry. He had told her about his dream and it was worrying. She wondered if it was a memory, perhaps. “Right, right. Would you like one of us to accompany you both, princess?” Shiro asks politely, silently asking if she’s sure they’d both be alright with his eyes. “No, I’m sure we’ll be alright. Besides, we have the communicators and our phones in case something happens. I’ll message you once we arrive,” Allura says as she gently guides Lance out of the door. “Take care, Keith and Shiro.”

“Likewise, Allura.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Lance finds himself seated in a chair in the living room of the Shirogane-Kogane residence for what seems the millionth time by now. During this week, Lance and Keith have not spoken once and have pointedly ignored the other. When questioned about it, they wave it off.

“Alright, so the objective of this mission is to gather intel on this man. He is suspected to have affiliations with the Galra,” Coran says as he pases a picture around. When it gets to Lance, he drops it and his mouth hangs open slightly. He just couldn’t comprehend who the person shown was. How could it be?

“He doesn’t have anything to do with him.” Lance says, crossing his arms. Shiro raises an eyebrow, as does Allura.

“How are you so sure, Lance?” She asks carefully, everyone but Keith tuning in. He was currently too spaced out to concentrate.

“Because I just know! Okay?!” and then quietly he adds, “he was the one who comforted me that day..”

Hunk blinks, processing it.

“Okay.. So, lets not just jump the gun but go ahead and check him out some? We could send Lance in since he already knows him.” Hunk suggests after thinking. Pidge, sitting on the floor infront of Matt while typing on her computer, nods in agreement. “I agree with Hunk.”

“As do I,” Shiro nods, looking at the others for their agreement. All except Coran and even Matt.

“I’m going to trust your judgement.. Lance, do you agree with this?” Coran asks, letting out a soft sigh before focusing on Lance. With a shrug, Lance nods. “It just gives me a chance to prove he’s harmless. My judgement is pretty go--”

“Seventh grade, the slide, lifesavers, and sharpies. Fifth grade, scissors and Keiths hair. Ninth grade and that girl Nyma you dated-” Pidge is interrupted by Lance, “Shush! We get it!” He says irritatedly. Pidge only laughs, sharing a knowing look with Hunk and a disgruntled Keith.

“Then it is decided.. Here are the places he has been spotted the most recently-”

\-------------------------------------------

Lance groans from where he’s leaning against a tree. It was Summer and the weather was really picking it up right now. He looks up, glaring at the tree as if it had offended him. Which, in his mind, it was because it was offering no shade. None, not any at all. He wipes some sweat from forehead, glaring into the distance so he could catch sight of his “suspect.” About to call it a day because it is just  _ too hot,  _ Lance pushes himself from the tree and-

And bumps right into…

Keith.

“Watch it, will you?!” Keith growls, not noticing who it is who bumped into him until he meets angry and tired blue orbs.

“Alright, alright. I hear ya, now move, Mullet. I have a blondie to catch-”

“Is that him over there?” Keith asks suddenly, looking over to where a male was sitting on a bench outside of a bookstore with a book in hand and glasses perched on a slender nose. Lance blinks once, twice, and then once more before nodding. “Yeah, that’s him. What do I do?” Lance frets, realizing he didn’t think this part through.

“I guess just observe him? I don’t know, what do I look like to you: the social expert? You’ve got this.” Keith says, patting him on his back. “I’ve got to go now though, good luck.” Keith says, leaving his hand on his back for a little longer than necessary before leaving awkwardly. “Yeah.. thanks, I guess..” Lance says, watching him leave. Taking in a deep breath, Lance sits on the ground. He leans against the tree and keeps an eye on the male. Humming to himself, he closes his eyes briefly to block the sun out.

“Hey, are you alright?” Asks a deep, concerned voice from above Lance. He cracks open his eyes, squinting and his blue orbs meet another pair of blue. “Y..Yeah, the sun just got bright.. And it’s hot,” Lance nervously chuckles. He didn’t know why, but this feels familiar and sends a nervous feeling throughout his body. “It is quite hot, would you like to join me for an ice cream cone?” The male asks and Lance smiles slightly, accepting the hand that the male had extended after his offer. “Sure, I’d be delighted, Lotor,” he answers as he stands up.

“I was hoping you’d say yes, come on, I know just the place.”

And with that, they take off walking at their own pace with comfortable chatter while violet eyes watch them suspiciously.

\------------------------------------------

Keith follows after them, keeping his distance to not alert them of his presence. He wasn’t sure what it was about this guy, but something had his guard up and he  _ needed  _ to keep an eye on Lance to- to what? Protect him? He snorts, shaking his head. As if. It was just for Allura.. Yes, just for Allura. Shaking his head, he catches up in time to see them go into an ice cream parlor. He discreetly watches them through a window, noticing how Lance had not once let go of his smile and he’d laugh- oh  _ god,  _ he was  _ laughing _ . His eyes narrow when Lotor leans a little  _ too close  _ to point out flavors that Keith knew Lance knew because they have frequented this place for  _ years _ . He growls lowly to himself.

\--------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe you actually did that to the slide, how the hell does that work?” Lotor chuckles at Lance’s story about the slide, lifesavers, and the sharpies. Lance laughs along, fully relaxed. He turns to his ice cream, a simple vanilla cone because he wasn’t in a chocolate or eccentric mood, and takes some of it in his mouth. He hums at the flavor, savoring it and enjoying it. “Gah, it’s so good,” he moans out as he continues to eat his ice cream. Lotor chuckles, digging into his chocolate mint cone.

“So, forgive me if I’m walking onto a sensitive topic, but how were you after we parted ways? Is that person still giving you problems?” He asks once they’re both finished eating and their trash is thrown away. Lance pauses, his eyes saddening for a little bit but he shakes it away. “I was a lot better afterwards and.. Well, that person doesn’t really matter,” he laughs softly before looking back at Lotor. “Thank you, by the way, for all you said. It helped a lot,” he offers a genuine smile and Lotor catches himself enthralled by the creature that is Lance McClain.

“It was my pleasure, I’m happy to hear that you were better afterwards. Pardon me if I’m being too bold for our second meeting, but could I perhaps have the pleasure of exchanging contact information? I would like it a lot if we could perhaps meet up again in the future or if you just need someone,” Lotor suggests. He offers a charming smile and Lance looks away, a light blush forming on his face. “Um, uh, sure.” Lance replies lamely, offering his phone to Lotor and taking his in return. They insert their numbers before switching them back.

“Unfortunately I must take my leave now, I have business with my mother to attend to. Until next time, Lance,” Lotor says as he stands up and bows his head in parting. “Take care,” Lance says in response and Lotor leaves in the opposite direction he was in originally. Lance leans back into the bench he was sitting on, placing his hands over his eyes and a stupid grin appearing on his face.

There is just no way Lotor is working with Zarkon.

\---------------------------------------

He is most definetly working with Zarkon, Keith concludes as he watches them interact. The way Lotor looks at Lance does not go unnoticed by Keith and it  _ pisses  _ him off. When they exchange phones, Keith has to stop himself from revealing his location and dragging Lotor away. He knew Lance was taking a liking to him and that was just fine.

But why their suspect?

Becoming irritated, Keith decides to approach Lance. He lightly kicks the taller male’s foot. “How’d it go?” He asks as if he hadn’t watched the entire thing. Lance removes his hands, looking at Keith in confusion. How did Keith know when to approach him? He looks at him suspiciously.

“It went fine..” He answers.

“Right, I’m sure it did. You look oddly pleased for someone talking with the  _ enemy _ .” Keith lets it slip, turning around. The salt in his words hit Lance and he frowns as Keith walks away. “He is not the enemy!” Lance shouts, catching the attention of a few people. Embarrassed, he blushes and grumbles as he follows after Keith. He, after all, has to report day one.

\--------------------------------------

_ Short, pleased breaths and gasps release into the air. _

_ Long white hair caresses his face as he stares into deep blue eyes surrounded by lilac skin, affection shining within. _

_ “Are you sure this is what you want?” Asks a deep,  _ familiar _ voice. _

**‘No,’** _ he thinks but goes to answer with a yes until urgent knocking pounds on the door. _

\----------------------------------------

Lance shoots up from his mattress(es), eyes wide and face flushed with sweat adorning his skin.

“What the hell?!” He shouts, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. This is the  _ third  _ time that he had dreamt that. It was getting annoying fast. Rolling onto his side, he unlocks his phone to find a message from Lotor. He smiles, reading it.

**_To:_ ** _ Ocean Blue _

**_Subject:_ ** _ The movies _

**_From:_ ** _ Prince Charming _

_ ____________________________ _

_ Are you still available tonight aroun _

_ d 8 p.m?  _ **(9:30 a.m.)**

**_To:_ ** _ Prince Charming _

**_Re: Subject:_ ** _ The movies _

**_From:_ ** _ Ocean blue _

_ ______________________________ _

_ Hey, yeah, I am.  _ **(9:34 a.m.)**

**_To:_ ** _ Ocean Blue _

**_Subject:_ ** _ The movies _

**_From:_ ** _ Prince Charming _

_ _____________________________ _

_ Perfect, it’s a date then. I’ll be there _

_ to pick you up around then.  _ **(9:40 a.m.)**

Lance stares at his phone, rereading the first sentence over and over. The word “date” rings through his head and he blushes furiously before typing out his response.

**_To:_ ** _ Prince Charming _

**_Re: Subject:_ ** _ The movies _

**_From:_ ** _ Ocean Blue _

_ __________________________________ _

_ A.. A date? Is that what this is?  _ **(9:45 a.m.)**

_ I’m so sorry! That sounds weird, forget I _

_ asked! It’s not that I would mind it being one _

_...but yeah, eh heh.. I’m going to go now. See _

_ you later, Lotor!  _ **(9:47 a.m.)**

Lance groans, dropping his phone on his bed as he moves to cradle his head. He couldn’t believe he just embarrassed himself. It had been a month since Lotor and Lance had went to get ice cream together. Within that month, they had gotten pretty close to one another. Lance would vent to him and Lotor would willingly listen, even making night visits, meetups, or calls of different sorts. It was safe to say Lance had become absolutely smitten with the blond.

He smiles softly to himself, remembering the other weekend when they had been hanging out with Pidge and Hunk, watching movies all together.

\----------------------------------------------

_ “So, what are we watching tonight?” Hunk asks from where he’s perched on the couch. He had a bowl of popcorn settled on his lap, the nachos sat neatly and safely on the table to his left. Lance was busy setting up blankets and pillows to achieve a better and more comfortable seating arrangement because, no offense to Hunks parents, but the couch was not the most comfortable thing in the world. _

_ “Disney movies,” Pidge answers as she pops in a movie secretly, though not as secretly she probably thought as Lotor chuckles from where he’s helping Lance. _

_ “What’s first?” Lance chirps, plopping next to Hunk and draping himself over him, forgetting about the popcorn and nearly making a mess. He looks apologetic for about ten seconds before he’s clapping happily at the movie of choice. _

_ The Little Mermaid. _

_ It was no secret how much Lance  _ loves  _ mermaids. It’s something Lotor had definitely taken note of for future reference. Pidge pushes play and plops onto the opposite end of the couch, leaving room for Lotor next to Lance. He gives a spare glance before sitting next to Lance, stiffly relaxing beside him. _

_ The movie plays through, Lance singing along and making jokes while mouthing the lines. This carries on for  _ The Lion King, Moana,  _ and even  _ Frozen.  _ During the last movie put in,  _ Finding Nemo,  _ Lance had ended up falling asleep. That wouldn’t be a problem if it weren’t for the fact that he fell asleep on Lotor’s shoulder. He tilts his head downwards, observing the tired and sleeping cuban with curiosity and affection. A feeling of familiarity and longing fills him up, suffocating him, so he looks away and watches the movie until the end with Hunk whom was the only other person awake. _

_ “Hey, don’t worry about taking Lance home. This is practically his home already, so he can just stay here.” Hunk whispers to Lotor as he starts cleaning up. Lotor nods his thanks, reluctantly and gently pulling away from Lance and laying him down more with a gentle grip. That’s when something shoots through his mind, some kind of memory or thought- _

_ One where he has Lance gripped tightly by the wrist, dragging him back to a room while yelling things he couldn’t figure out. He groans quietly, rubbing at his head. He needed to get home, to figure this out and he didn’t think being with Lance was helping. _

_ “Hey, are you okay?” Hunk asks worriedly, coming to kneel down next to Lotor from where he had crouched in front of the couch. When did he get into this position? No matter, he could figure it all out later. “Yes, yes. I’m fine, thank you,” Lotor waves him off, standing up. “I actually need to be going, thank you for allowing me to accompany you all tonight. It was a pleasure,” he says politely but with actual meaning behind it. It was a nice experience, one he hadn’t really been able to experience that often. _

_ “Yeah, sure, anytime man. It was nice having you here,” Hunk says, showing him out. _

_ And that concludes the night. _

\-------------------------------------------------

It would seem as though Keith was the only one that had a problem with Lotor at this point in time, seeing as how they never had any solid proof that he could be affiliated with the enemy. A happy notion that Lance had made  _ several  _ times.

Shaking his head, he leaves his phone on his bed as he stands up and grabs a clean set of clothes. He hums to himself, trying to figure out what he would want to wear and decides on something simple. A white tee with jeans and his favorite green jacket. Carrying the items on his arm along with his clean underwear, he heads into the bathroom. He quickly brushes his teeth, jumping into the shower to get washed up.

It’s about twenty minutes later that Lance finds himself on his bed, laying down with his face buried into his pillow.

**_To:_ ** _ Ocean Blue _

**_Subject:_ ** _ The movies _

**_From:_ ** _ Prince Charming _

_ __________________________ _

_ Yes, it is a date if you accept _

_ it as such. I would be honored _

_ to have that privilege.  _ **(9:50 a.m.)**

**_To:_ ** _ Prince Charming _

**_Re: Subject:_ ** _ The movies _

**_From:_ ** _ Ocean Blue _

_ _______________________________ _

_ I would love for it to be one.  _ **(10:10 a.m.)**

Despite the nervousness in his stomach, Lance smiles to himself. He was most definitely pleased with this development.

___________________________

Almost every night since the movie had been a nightmare for Lotor. Every time he’d become upset, his nails would grow longer and he’d rip them out only for them to grow again. It was an endless cycle of irritation, add that with his already long hair growing even longer (like, calf length long). Plus, his mother has been overbearing. She keeps hovering over him, checking his skin and eyes. It was infuriating, especially since his mother had shown very little interest in him since he was a child.

Lotor squeezes his eyes shut in his dark room, groaning and gritting his teeth as more and more flashes before his eyes.

_________________________

_ “Why won’t you listen to me? They are my frie-” _

_ “Yeah, I’m sure that half-breed and you are super  _ **friendly** _ , huh? Must be pretty close.” He spats, getting up really close in someone’s face. He grips their chin harshly, surely to form bruise and even cuts from his extended nails. He sneers, noticing the angry tears dancing and swirling in ocean blue orbs. _

_ “In case you have forgotten,  _ **you are a half-breed too.”** _ They spit out, glaring. _

_ Anger flares inside of him and he uses his grip on their face to forcefully shove their face into the ground from where they had sat before and he had crouched. He lets go of him, stepping on his left shoulder blade, rolling him to where he’s facing the ground with his chest flat and his lower body twisted to accommodate the new position. _

_ “You might get away with bratty comments like that on your plant, being the  _ **prince** _ and all. But, darling, you have no power here unless I give it to you and better  _ **earn it** _ by being the good, obedient bitch I know you were for  _ **him.** ”  _ He growls, digging his heel on his boots in between his shoulder blades. The body below him cries out, but he watches the face, that  _ **beautiful** _ face that had just happily accepted his marriage proposal the week before, contort into pain and displeasure. Removing his foot, he decides to deliver a kick to his ribs, earning a yelp and a cry. He could see the tears leak down from the body below him, but other than that they remained quiet with only few pleas for him to stop when he would go back to digging his boot into him. _

_ Good. _

_ He squats down, lifting the head and tilting it backwards by pulling on chestnut hair. He buries his face into the tan neck, pressing harsh kisses, nips, and sucks to it to  _ **claim** _ him. He offers a gentle, though still predatory, smile into the neck of his beloved. _

_ “I hate hurting you, but perhaps you have learned your lesson. Remember, I love you and I just want to protect you.” _

_ He gets no response which angers him. Frustrated, he forces his lips onto the others, kissing harshly and forcing the other's mouth open. Eventually, they hesitantly returned the kiss but not quite as forceful, allowing him to take the full lead and dominate. _

_ “I’ll be back soon, just wait here like a goodboy.” _

_ …. _

_ It had been awhile since that fight, very little arguments had ocurred since and only the sister of his beloved’s family was allowed anywhere near them. A red cloak fluttering in the distance leaves a displeased taste in his mouth, noticing the attention on the blue blob in the center of the room. Of course, his love had dimmed immensely. In fact, he barely talked which actually lead to Lotor getting a bit rough in order to get a response. Shaking his head, he figured it was nothing to worry about. _

_ …. _

_ “ _ **_I’m sorry Lotor, but the engagement is off. I cannot allow my son to go on throughout his life like this, he doesn’t look healthy.”_ **

**_“This is war you’re declaring, Alfor.”_ **

**_“Then so be it, if it comes to it. Good day, Zarkon and Lotor.”_ **

…..

_ There were so many screams, his ears were ringing and his nose was filled with the smell of blood, smoke, and decay. He grins, his eyes spotting who he wanted. The pleased look quickly melts as soon as black and red entered his vision. _

**“If I can’t have you, no one can.”**

\--------------------------

Lotor wakes up from a cold sweat, his eyes widening. He could see more clearly in the dark, he notes, as he shoots for his phone. Unlocking it, he realizes it’s 6:15 p.m. He needed to get a move on, but soon finds out that is going to be a bit harder said than done. He groans, wiping sweat from his forehead. His door opens, revealing his mother and.. Someone he had never seen before. A man, for sure, whom was pretty big in size.

“I’m glad you’re awake, my son.” His mother says with her raspy voice, bringing her bony fingers to glide across his forehead. She frowns, drawing her hand back. “I’m afraid you will not be able to continue with your plans tonight. You need to rest, your body is changing to fit  **_you_ ** better. In the meantime, I’d like you to meet your father: Zarkon.”

“My.. father..?” Lotor breathes out, eyes wide as his mother gently pushes him back to where he is lying back again. She takes his phone, shooting Lance a message.

“Yes, it is I. We have much to discuss, my one and only bloodling.”

\---------------------------

Lance frowns, looking at his phone.

He had received a message from Lotor’s mother, saying he was sick. Naturally, he wanted him to get well but he was also disappointed. Though.. There was this feeling that there was more he was missing, but he pushes it down, instead deciding to go to Allura’s room. He just needed his sister.

Knocking on the door gently, he waits for Allura to open it. When she does she takes one look at Lance’s face before opening the door wider and letting him in. They settle on the floor at the foot of her bed, cuddled against one another and Allura’s pink laptop by their feet playing some chick flick in russian Allura had been watching.

“What happened?” Allura asks gently, stroking his hair as he rests against her chest. All of his energy left his body, feeling pretty much dead against the warmth that is his sister. “He’s sick.. So we aren’t going to the movies..” He says, feeling kind of silly for admitting it out loud but he felt like there was  _ more _ , he just didn’t know what.

“Oh, I see. You’re disappointed, but you also want him to get better.. Tell me, was this supposed to be the first date?” Allura asks offhandedly.

Lance splutters, blushing.

“Maybe,” he says quietly.

Allura smiles, nodding. She understood a bit better now.

“There will be more chances, just have patience, Lance.”

“I know, and I can’t wait,” he smiles sleepily against her.

She chuckles in response.

\----------------------------

Matt finds himself in the kitchen with Shiro, humming as he cooked the pancakes he knew the black haired man to be thinking about. Actually, he could  _ feel  _ him with his eyes digging into the back of his head. “Shiro, if you don’t knock it off, I can assure you that you won’t get  _ any  _ of it. Do you understand?” He asks, turning around with a hand on his hip, which effectively gets flour all over his khaki’s. He didn’t expect to be met with a pouting Shiro and his heart does something it really shouldn’t.

It flutters and then he has to remind himself.

Remind him on  _ why  _ he shouldn’t focus on that.

Clearing his throat, he turns around after giving a stern look towards Shiro which rewards a chuckle from the other male.

He smiles softly to himself, continuing with making the pancakes. It was often Saturdays he found himself over here, doing the exact same thing, almost as if it was a set routine. He feels content- until Shiro’s phone goes off and Shiro answers it with a happy, “Hey, Allura. Is everything alright?”

Matt frowns, brows furrowing as he flips the pancake perhaps a little to carelessly as it almost goes out of the pan he was using. Sighing, he sets down the spatula and dusts himself off with his hands which only gets more flour on him. He pointedly blocks out Shiro’s conversation, deciding it wasn’t worth snooping in. By the time the phone call was over, he had flipped the last one onto the tray beside him, and he could feel someone directly behind him. His body tenses, trying to fight his urges as he watches the hand brush against his arm to reach for a pancake and place it on a plate.

The door opens quickly after, just as Shiro pulls away and gives Matt his personal space back.

“You just couldn’t wait, could you,” sneers Pidge as she walks in and picks up a pancake and chews on it in large chunks without any syrup or butter. “Mm, strawberry. It tastes as wonderful as ever, my dear brother. You have done this world a great service, now remind me why you didn’t go to Culinary school?” Pidge rambles, finishing off her pancake and quickly filling up on another.

“I’m actually quite curious about that myself,” mutters Shiro as he sets down his fork long enough to talk before inhaling the pancakes on his plate. Matt laughs slightly, enjoying the sight before him. Almost feeling domest-

There’s knocking on the front door, “Oh. That must be Allura and Lance,” Shiro says, setting down his plate to go answer the door. A bitter taste enters his mouth and must show on his face because Pidge elbows him. “Hey, you alright there, Matt?” She asks, worriedly. Matt nods, giving a small smile. “Yeah, just got lost in my thoughts. Come on, out you go. We might as well offer them the rest of the pancakes,” Matt says with a sigh as he pushes Pidge out of the kitchen and follows afterwards.

“Hey, there’s pancakes in the kitchen in case either of you want some.” Matt says, ignoring the way his chest squeezes when he watches Shiro and Allura hug, including the longing and loving gaze they held for each other. “Great, thanks Matt.” Lance says with a smile before going to grab one, coming back soon after. “Hey, where’s Mullet?” He asks, noticing he wasn’t out and about. Ever since Lotor had become something daily in his life, dealing with Keith had become easier.. Though sparse. He was probably busy with the small missions he knew he was taking from Coran.

“Oh, he’ll be here soon enough. I believe he was helping out at the cafe`.” Shiro answers, just as Keith walks into the room. He seemed upset. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Shiro asks, concerned but is only pushed off. Keith shoves past Lance roughly, nearly sending him to the floor. Agitated, Lance roughly grabs his arm.

“Hey, the hell is your problem, Keith!”

“Your god damn boyfriend, that’s who,” Keith growls out in response. “I’m telling you all, he is NOT to be trusted but not a single one of you will hear me out. Ugh, he was at the cafe` and I just wanted to.. Wanted to.. Ugh!” Keith yells, not even knowing fully why he felt this way. Lance frowns, eyebrows furrowed.

“Okay, so calm down. One, you’re probably stressed and tired. Get more sleep. Two, he is not my boyfriend. Not yet, anyway. We have a scheduled first date tonight and if all goes well,  _ then  _ you can call him my boyfriend. Just take a chill pill,” Lance says, letting go of him. Keith stares at him, just stares at him before his face shifts into a glare and for a minute there, Lance only sees angry purple and white which makes his heart quicken as a panic and fear shoots through his chest. He shakes and Keith stomps off.

“I.. shit, I just made it worse.. I’m sorry, I’ll just go. Have a nice day, everyone,” Lance says quietly as he leaves without giving anyone a chance to protest. Allura sighs and Shiro shakes his head. “Teenagers,” they say at the same time. “Eh, I’m going to actually bounce as well. Pidge, do you need me to take you anywhere?” Matt asks, turning to Pidge.

She hums, tapping her chin. “Well, I’ve been meaning to check out this new shop downtown..” She doesn’t get a chance to finish before Matt is already pushing her out of the door. “Take care, Shiro and.. Allura. Don’t have too much fun,” he gives them a half-hearted wink and smile. Getting into his car with Pidge, he gets the address and types it into the GPS. Pulling out, he leaves.

“Well, it certainly seems like everyone has been extremely moody as of lately.” Allura comments, Shiro nodding beside her. “Yeah, I agree. It might have something to do with getting memories back or there being an inbalance somewhere. Changing the topic, how have you been Allura? I haven’t seen you in a week or so.” Shiro says with a soft smile, completely obliviant to the pink forming on Allura’s face.

“I have been well.. And you?” She returns the question, following Shiro’s lead when he gestures her to have a seat in which he does himself. “I have been well, actually.. Though, I am a bit worried about everyone. There seems to be so much tension and I have no idea where it’s all coming from,” he sighs out as he leans into the couch.

“I know, I’ve noticed it too.. Tell me, does Matt.. hate me?” She asks softly, looking over at Shiro with sad and confused eyes. Shiro looks shocked, almost as if what she just said had been something that he would never have considered. “No, he doesn’t! Not at all. Do you not remember the first time he met you?” He asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“Which time?” She laughs, still looking sad. She wasn’t convinced, she knew Shiro was dense with these things. She supposes she had just hoped he could give her a reason.

“Both, the times were practically identical. He sang “Hey, there Delilah” to you in the hallway during our first year of High School. I’d say he feels pretty positive about you considering he can’t sing,” Shiro snorts and Allura laughs with him as she recalls the memory. He wasn’t entirely wrong, Matt just couldn’t be on the right pitch at all no matter how hard he tried and practiced. It was sad, but kind of adorable.

“I see, thank you, Shiro.” She smiles kindly and Shiro looks away a bit, a light blush dusting over him though another feeling blooms within his stomach and chest. A feeling he couldn’t quite place but didn’t really feel all that positive either.

“Shall we watch a movie to kill some time before Lance blows up your phone, freaking out about his date?” He muses, looking over at the small t.v. in the corner of the room. That t.v. had a lot of fond memories with it. Like, Allura almost knocking out their window to make it in time to watch the new Sailor Moon episode in time. At the time, it had actually been her who had gotten him into it but he could probably watch it now just the same. He suddenly gets an idea as he digs underneath the coffee table and pulls out a box full of disks.

“Want to take a trip back to the past?” He snickers, holding up the first disk for Sailor Moon.

Allura gasps, quite shocked but pleased nonetheless. “I thought you’d never ask,” she chuckles.

\----------------------------------------

Lance rocks back and forth on the ball of his foot, nervously fiddling with his shirt. Lotor hadn’t told him where they were going, so he didn’t dress up too fancy. In fact, he just had on a Little Mermaid halter top that showed his fishnet undershirt underneath as the halter ended right above his belly button. His pants were just something simple, light grey skinny jeans though as the chill starts to set in on his front porch he regrets not wearing something warmer but knows it’s too late to change. Sighing, but quickly brightening when Lotor pulls up-

He has to do a double take.

Now, Lotor has always been attractive but he just seemed older.. And his hair was whiter and longer, pulled back into a long braid. Needless to say, Lance was fully entranced.

“Are you ready?” Lotor asks, opening the door for Lance and noticing how he paused. Lance nods dumbly, quickly getting into the car. Lotor laughs softly, going back to the drivers side. He starts to drive off before the questions start pouring in.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Where are we going?” and things of the like.

“Yes, I’m fine and it’s a surprise.”

\----------------------------------------

And that’s how Lance finds himself in a audience for fucking Disney on Ice. He squeals when Lilo and Stitch skate out, excitedly turning to Lotor only to be met with a fond look. His breath stutters and he offers a smile. Time gets lost and they slowly lean in towards each other before someone clears their throat behind them, getting their attention.

“This is a children’s event, please be considerate,” the woman sneers and Lance frowns but chooses not to comment. He’d mull over it later. Lotor looks like he’s about to comment but Lance shakes his head, grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers which catches him off guard, but pleasantly so.

They enjoy the rest of the show.

\---------------------

After the show, they find themselves sitting on Lance’s porch, just enjoying each others company.

“I had a lot of fun, thank you.” Lance says, smiling. “I did, too. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Lotor replies, running his thumb over Lance’s fingers. “I hope you’ll consider being my romantic partner,” he asks looking at Lance hopefully. The answer he gets is Lance crashing their lips together clumsily. “Yes, I would love to,” he murmurs before pulling apart. “You should probably be getting home though, it’s late,” Lance says as they stand. “You’re right, until next time,” they hug and Lotor gives a parting kiss before driving away.

Lance walks into his house, dazed and dreamily, unaware of the pained and jealous gaze following him from the sidewalk near his house.


	4. Rememberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you doing this?”
> 
> “Is it not obvious? I love him, of course.” 
> 
> In which shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, my dudes. I managed to scrape out an update and it's decently long. I hope you all enjoy it! Also, how many of you listen to the playlist? Does it help?
> 
> Also, comments are lovely and nice and really inspire me to continue working on this! Thank you for all of the support!  
> \- I made a playlist of songs I listen to while writing: https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=u1j2LoW3P14&feature=share&list=PL7FXvLTOf40grrTyfj8Pwosf3MFz1jdb_ It can help connect things and figure out what may or may not happen next.

Keith stumbles home, absolutely  _ seething.  _ He glares at everything  he sees, his mind going into a crazy haze as things flash in front of his mind. He couldn’t think straight, he just knew he was angry and..

And betrayed.

But why did he feel like this? He had no reason to. Shaking his head, he pushes open the door to his house. Shiro jumps slightly, turning his head to peer at him from where he and Allura were, her tucked into his side and asleep against him. Shiro looks like he’s about to say something but panics when Keith loses his footing and falls forwards, passing out cold before he even hit the floor and only letting out a “Lance..” before hitting the floor.

“Keith!”

\--------------------------------------

_ “So, when are you going to tell him?” _

_ Keith turns to Shiro, raising an eyebrow. “When am I telling what to who?” _

_ “To-” _

\------------------------------------

Shiro sighs, running a hand through his short strands of hair. Keith has been unconscious for the past hour and he was beginning to get worried. Allura had left to go get Coran and Matt was on his way to see if he could help figure something out. Leaning against the couch, he lets out another sigh though more frustrated than the last.

“Hey, there. How is he?” Matt asks, coming to sit beside him.

“He hasn’t woken up, just grimaces and sometimes screams.” Shiro answers, looking over at Matt.

“I see.. May I go see him?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Shiro moves to stand up but Matt pushes him back down.

“No, you stay here and put on a movie or something to watch. You need to chill some, stressing yourself out will do no good for Keith.” Matt commands before walking down the hall to Keiths’ room. “I’m coming in, Keef,” he says softly as he walks in. He frowns at the sight of Keith. If it weren’t for the twitching and shaking, he’d look dead.He bends over, moving his head to run a hand through his hair to remove it from his face and sticking everywhere. Keith doesn’t even move, just laying there and Matt leaves him with a “Wake up soon.”

Entering the living room once more, he spots Shiro sitting on the couch again with a movie playing. ‘Frozen’ was starting and Matt wanted to roll his eyes. Of course it would be that of all things, how could he expect any less?

“Come join me,” Shiro beckons him over. Matt smiles some, moving over onto the couch next to Shiro. He pulls the blanket off of the back and wraps it around himself. It was actually extremely late and he needed some kind of comfort as he couldn’t exactly get the kind he wanted. Shiro watches him out of the corner of his eye before tugging on a part of the blanket.

“What?” Matt asks, raising an eyebrow and looking over at him.

“I’m cold.”

“And? It’s your house, I’m sure you know where some more blankets are.” Matt teases, but passes some of the blanket over when Shiro pouts some. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to deny Shiro anything. “Thank you,” Shiro lets out a low laugh. Matt could already see him relaxing some, a good sign. Only nodding in response and turning towards the movie, Matt shifts a bit closer to Shiro so that they’d have more blanket each.

It is near the end of the movie when Shiro finds himself smiling softly, watching Matt, who was pressed up against him with his head on his shoulder, sleep. He had looked exhausted earlier, so Shiro could understand as to why he passed out in the middle of Frozen. It didn’t bother him that they were close either, they’ve always kind of been close like this and it felt nice and comforting.

\-------------------------------

_ “Are you sure we should be doing this? She won’t be mad?” _

_ “Stop thinking so much, it’s our vacation.” _

_ Two shadows come closer together and connect through a gentle kiss while a third shadow watches angrily. _

\---------------------------------

Allura opens the door to the living room, pausing at what she sees before her:

Matt, fast asleep against Shiro, and Shiro, gently moving some of his hair and removing his glasses with a fond and tender look. He doesn’t notice their audience, seemingly have not even heard the door open. An ugly feeling twists in her gut and she looks away, eyebrows knitted together.

\------------------------------

_ “How do you feel about Matt?” _

_ “He’s my best friend, why do you ask?” _

_ Allura smiles, relieved. _

_ “No reason.” _

\----------------------------------

“Alright, where is the boy-”

“Oh, Allura and Coran.. I didn’t see you come in.” Shiro says, speaking quietly so he doesn’t wake up Matt. He gently removes himself from Matt and wraps him up in the blanket, laying him all the way down before moving to greet the other two people in the room.

“Not to worry, my boy. So, what seems to be wrong with Keith?” Coran asks, getting straight to the point while Allura stares off into space. Her gaze seems to be fixed on the back of the couch. The same couch her and Shiro had occupied many times before, doing similar things to what she just witnessed between Shiro and Matt.

\------------------------------

_ “He doesn’t love you,” she hisses. _

**“I know,”** _ he smiles sadly. _

\----------------------------

“-llura, Allura. Hey, are you okay?” Shiro gently takes ahold of her arm, trying to get ahold of her attention. She almost flinches at the contact but keeps herself in check.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she chuckles. “I didn’t catch what you were saying, can you please repeat?”

“We were just about to go check on Keith, are you up to it?” Shiro asks, Coran having already headed that way.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll meet you in there, I’ll just be a minute.” She says, waving him off and watches him nod before heading to his adopted brothers’ room. Allura moves over to the couch, kneeling down beside it and observing Matts face. It looks so peaceful and she tucks some more of his hair behind his ear. She briefly wonders if he’s actually asleep or if he’s just pretending at this point. It doesn’t really matter, she realizes. She moves to whisper in his ear, “Remember what happened last time, remember what will happen this time. You best be careful.”

She remembered more and more of the past and all about Matt.

She would get her happy ending this time.

Hers.

Not his.

\---------------------------

**_“I want him_ ** **gone** **_.”_ **

\--------------------------

Coran hums thoughtfully, observing Keith.

“I think the best thing we can do for him is to wait it out, hopefully he wakes up soon.” He says, turning to face Shiro. Of course, neither of them liked that idea but what option did they really have?

“I agree,” Allura hums out from the entrance. Shiro turns to look at her and gives her a small smile, a thoughtful look passes over her face. “In the meantime, let’s go somewhere tomorrow Shiro. Like, the movies or something.”

“Er.. uh,” Shiro pauses. His mind short circuits, trying to find a response. “But, but princess-”

She interrupts him, glaring. “You should know more than anyone that I do not like to be referred to as that, especially by you. Just say yes, it can be.. A date or something,” she adds the last part quietly. Her cheeks turn a light pink, her eyes casting over to the side as Shiro mimics her own expression.

“Alright..” Shiro answers, earning a delighted smile from Allura as Coran shakes his head.

“Younglings,” he says.

\---------------------------------

_ Keith runs a hand through his hair, glaring at the door in front of him distastefully. _

**He** _ was here in the castle and he wasn’t pleased by it, one bit. _

_ “You have no right to be angry over this,” Matt says from the other side of the door. They were guarding it, keeping an ear out to make sure nothing bad happens or anything of the like. _

_ “I know, but still..” Keith scowls, resting against the wall. _

_ “You shouldn’t have..” _

\--------------------------------

 “Are you ready to go?” Lotor calls from his car, watching Lance hurriedly come out the door. He notices with vague amusement that the brunet only has on one shoe and the other foot only half-way covered with a sock as he hops along, trying to put it on all the way.

“Y..Yeah!” Lance practically shouts as he almost falls. Letting out an irritated sigh, he gives up and just hops to the car. Opening the door, he climbs in and buckles up before turning over to the side and aiming for Lotor’s cheek to give a kiss but instead his lips are captured. He hums into it, eyes falling closed while Lotor strokes his cheek.  _ This  _ is what he had always wanted. Someone to care for him and be gentle, someone who actually  _ considered him _ . When they pull apart, he gives a wide smile, “So, where to today?”

“I was thinking some ice cream and a walk in the park, if that’s alright with you?” Lotor responds, watching Lance (struggle to) finish putting on his shoe and sock.

“That’s more than alright, it has been so hot lately! And not just because of your presence,” Lance agree but says the last part without thinking.

Lotor chuckles, shaking his head before driving off.

They arrive at the square, both getting out of the car to go to the ice cream shop they had both been attending to quite frequently together. Lance lightly bumps his shoulder against Lotor’s, knocking the blond man away a little so he’d stumble. Lotor looks at him with a mischievous look in his, “Oh, yeah?”

Lance soon found himself being carried bridal style, laughing into Lotor’s neck in embarrassment. Lotor only smirked, beginning to walk the rest of the way to the ice cream parlor.

“You can-”

“No,” Lotor responds as he enters the parlor and orders their orders. He only puts Lance down when their ice cream is ready. They walk out after paying, Lance shaking his head while muttering how he couldn’t believe Loor actually did that.

They pass the next couple of days like that, just basking in one another's presence.

\---------------------

It was day three of Keith being unconscious. Everyone was becoming restless, concern coming out in several different waves. Even Lance, with how rocky they had been, was worried. They took turns watching over him, Lance having just finishing up his turn when he walked out to Shiro’s living room to find their moms sitting on the couch together with Shiro talking to them.

“Will he be alright though Shiro?” Empeth, the shorter one, asks. Her face is scrunched in worry and it looked like she had probably been crying not that long ago. Of course they would be the most worried out of all of them. It was their son, their son that they just found out had been reincarnated and not only just their son, but their youngest  _ adopted  _ son. Madel grabs her hand reassuringly, giving it a small squeeze.

“We.. We don’t know,” Shiro sighs and the two women only nod. Lance watches Empeth bring Shiro into a hug, probably crying into his shoulder. “Oh, Lance.. I didn’t notice you come in,” Madel says, turning to him. He gives a small awkward smile, feeling like he was intruding but he needed to give his report to Shiro. “I believe Coran wanted to meet with you at the cafe`, you should probably contact him.” She hums out and Lance nods before giving a spare glance at Shiro and just leaving. He pops open his contacts in his communicator and calls Coran.

“Hey, you wanted to meet up?”   
  


“Oh, yes! Meet me at 2:30 p.m sharp tomorrow, don’t be late!” Coran chirps before giving a salute and clicking off the communicator. Lance shakes his head and starts walking the rest of the way to his house.

Once inside, he notices that it is oddly silent but he shakes it off. He hums to himself, heading to his kitchen to get something to eat. Finding a garlic knot, he munches happily on his way to his room. All of the lights in the rooms are off and he raises an eyebrow. There wasn’t a single noise in the house.. He glances at the clock on his phone, seeing it read 12 p.m..

Oh, yeah.

‘Everyone had to work today.’

Which meant.. He was home.  _ Alone. _

He grins and sets his plate of garlic knots down and opens up his phone.

“Hey, Pidge..”

\----------------------------

And that’s how Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Lotor found themselves huddled together in Lance’s small living room in a pile of pillows, blankets, and cushions with Beyblade: Metal Fusion playing on the screen.

“This wouldn’t be a bad idea, but why Beyblade?” Pidge asks from where she was perched on top of the pile, declaring herself the fort queen. No one dared to oppose her.

“Because why not?” Lance answers, leaning into Lotor’s side as the other male wraps his arm around Lance’s waist to pull him close. Hunk lets out an “Aww” and Pidge looks away, gagging over exaggeratedly. “I don’t know why you’re complaining, Pidge when you were the one who completely slaughtered everyone else with your beyblade and sent children home crying when you got too into it,” Hunk adds in thoughtfully which rewards him with a smack to the back of the head.

“Hey! We don’t talk about that!”

Lance couldn’t help it.

He snorts.

Lotor pauses putting popcorn in his mouth to raise an eyebrow and look down at Lance.

“Did you just snort?” He teased, smirking. Lance buries his face into his chest, groaning out a “No.”

“Of course he did, he does that often.” Pidge supplies helpfully, getting popcorn thrown courtesy of Lance.

\---------------------------

_ “As you know, your mother wasn’t Altean like I am.” _

_ “What of her?” Keith asks, looking over at his father who was propped up on his bed. His father had just returned from Daibazaal and had ended up getting sick so he was recovering. Though a sick and twisted feeling in his gut told him he wasn’t quite getting out of this one. _

_ “Well,” a cough interrupts his sentence before he could continue, “she was Galran. But, not just any Galra, Keith. She was Emperor Zarkons younger sister.” _

_ Keith stops breathing for a few minutes and only recovers when his father goes into a coughing fit. _

_ He passed away three hours later. _

\-----------------------------

Allura comes home to seeing Lance tucked into Lotor’s side, fast asleep and Pidge and Hunk both sprawled across the floor. She huffs out a laugh, shaking her head and going over to the t.v. to turn it off. She’d need to wake them up soon so that they could either leave or migrate to Lance's’ room. She found the latter part very unlikely as his room was awfully small.

Stepping over Hunks leg, she makes her way to the kitchen before a sleepy Lance looks over at her, squinting.

“‘Lura, that you?” He asks, letting out a small yawn before settling back against Lotor.

“Yes, it is. Sleep for a bit longer, you don’t have to move just yet.” She waves him off, smiling as he nods and goes back to sleep. She was happy for him, glad that he had finally been able to find some sort of happiness. It was a relief.

\------------------------------------

The following day, everyone except for Keith (he is still, pretty much, in a coma. Just to clarify, Coran has him hooked up to some Altean tech to keep him stabilized. He didn’t think it was a good idea to get the hospital involved unless it became even more serious than it was considering their.. situation…), all in Shiro’s living room.

“Alright, so Keith is still.. Asleep.. But, we can’t just be on standby while Zarkon is out there. There was suspicious activity happening near the woods on the other side of town, near Forest Shores, and Coran would like us to check it out. He will brief those chosen to go on the mission, everyone else will be on standby and ready to react in case anything happens.” Shiro says, sparing a glance towards the door that lead to Keith. It just wasn’t the same without him.. His eyes travel to Lance, looking slightly puzzled before refocusing on the meeting when Allura gives him a questioning glance and rests her hand against his arm (the human one).

“Any volunteers? No? Okay, Lance and-”

“Why me?!” Lance exclaims, eyes focusing on Shiro. He thought it was an unspoken rule that Lance wasn’t to be sent on scouting missions anymore because he didn’t have all of his memories.

“Because I said so, now, as I was saying.. I will be accompanying you.” Shiro finishes.

And with that everyone is free to go.

\-----------------------------

Lance stares at Coran curiously from the other side of the table. The man wanted to talk but so far, all that was being accomplished was staring.

“You wanted to talk..?” He hesitantly asks, raising an eyebrow as he sips his coffee.

“Why, yes. I wanted to discuss your memories, or lack thereof.” Coran says, leaning back into the chair as if it was the most comfiest thing in the world. Lance had to, frankly, disagree with that.

“Have you been experiencing any other dreams lately?”

They had talked about this before, Lance had nothing to hide as he nods.

“Do you think.. Perhaps.. Lotor was connected to you in your past life?” Coran suggests and Lance’s yes light up. Of course, this wasn’t the first time that had been brought up within himself. He found himself wondering that quite often, but if that were true.. What was that fear hidden within him in some of those dreams or memories? “I think you should bring it up to him.” Coran says, Lance mulling it over in his head.

“..We’ll see.”

\----------------------------

_ He melted against him, his heart beating wildly and his body unimaginably hot. _

_ Nothing was better than this feeling,  _ **nothing** _. _

_ Violet eyes open up hurriedly as he propels himself upwards. This wasn’t the first recollection of those more steamy moments he had, but it needed to stop. He had made his decision, his choice was clear. He could love him, but only from afar with barely any contact. _

_ After all, the ocean and the island meet but can never really be together fully could they? _

\---------------------------------

Lance finds himself hidden behind a bush with Shiro crouched next to him. He had sunglasses blocking most of his view, being too dark to see out of, and a whole lot of nature as well. He wasn’t sure why they were doing this, only that Coran wanted them to check out this woman. She looked as old as his mother did, though perhaps more graceful. Her long silver locks fall over her shoulders as she bends down to feed the birds, her tan skin looking dazzling in the sunlight with the light purple she sported as clothing.

Why were they spying on this woman?

She didn’t look suspicious, nor did she act as such. She was minding her own business, feeding the birds and occasionally squirrels. Everything seemed tuned to her and Lance felt out of place but drawn all the same.

“Shiro,” he whispers turning to him. “I don’t think she is connected-”

“Sh, she’s saying something.” Shiro cuts him off, training in on her. Warning bells were ringing in his head as the woman squatted down on to the ground and turned to a cat that approached her.

“How long do you think they’re going to stay in the bushes?” She hums out thoughtfully.

Lance gulps and Shiro gives a pointed look at Lance.

He would hear about this later.

They quietly removed themselves from the bushes, but instead of showing themselves they had taken off further into the trees in the direction they had come from. That left the woman by herself who watched them run off with amusement. Her eyes turn to the sky, closing momentarily as she lets out a soft sigh.

“I hope it all ends well this time, my son, if you’re really sure about him.”

\------------------------

“What did you think you were doing, talking like that during a mission!” Shiro says as soon as they were back at his house. His eye twitched, signifying he was not amused in the slightest.

“I didn’t see any harm in it!”

“Well, it blew our cover! Do you realize what could have happened because of you if she had been dangerous? We STILL don’t know if she is a threat and now she knows someone was watching her,” Shiro shakes his head. He needed to calm himself.

“Well.. Ugh, whatever. The point is that at this moment, she is not dangerous-”

“What were you doing with Keith the night he came back and passed out?” Shiro interrupts him, watching him carefully. Lance appears caught off guard by the question. What did Shiro mean?

“I wasn’t doing anything with Keith. I hadn’t seen him since he stormed off to his room and I left to get prepared to spend time with Lotor,” Lance answers honestly. He sees the calculating look in his eye.

“Your name was the last thing he said before he passed out,” Shiro says while steadying Lance with a look. Something sinks into Lance’s stomach, he knew where this was going.

“Shiro, look. I know Keith and I have had our differences and our spats, some more violent than most but I swear to you that I didn’t do anything to him.”

“Well, we can’t know for certain. In the meantime until he wakes up, I don’t really know if we can trust you around him alone because you can’t seem to follow orders. I’ve been thinking on this for awhile and-”

“Are you.. Are you serious?” Lance looks at him angrily, all kinds of emotions clawing its way through his chest and none of them were pleasant. “Okay, the mission I understand but  _ banning  _ me from seeing Keith because you have a slight  _ suspicion _ ?!” He takes in a deep breath and reigns in his emotions. He was going to burst. Hurrying to the door he pauses before opening it, leveling Shiro with a hurt and angry look. “I can tolerate being somewhat blamed for the mission, but I will not standby and listen to this bullshit.”

And the door slams shut, though from the room down the hall Shiro could hear Keith whimper.

What has he done?

\---------------------------------

_ Explosions sounded, walls were crumbling, and they were trapped. _

**“I won’t let him get you.”**

\---------------------------------

“L..Lotor? Ye..Yeah, I’m,” a sniffle breaks his sentence as he chokes back the tears, “I’m fine.” He clears his throat, removing his phone from his ear long enough to do so. “Can you pl..please pick me up? I’m at the p..park we m..met at.”

Getting a yes, Lance hangs up the phone and sits on the swing he accompanied when they first met. Lance knew Shiro had favorites and, unfortunately, he wasn’t one of them. Of course Keith would always be a favorite, they were family, but to be accused of this.. He stops the swing and takes in a deep breath.

It was too much.

Lotor’s car pulls up and he rolls his window down. Lance can tell he is contemplating getting out but Lance is already walking towards the car. He opens the door without saying anything and lets out a breath of relief. When Lotor touches his knee he jumps slightly but slowly relaxes into the touch, sinking into the seat. He can feel his eyes on him but he’s too tired to move his gaze from straight ahead.

“Where to, darlin’?” Lotor asks, watching him carefully.

Lance takes in a deep, stuttering breath.

“Anywhere but here.”

And Lotor drives off.

\---------------------------

_ To: Princess _

_ Subject: Lance _

_ From: My Knight _

_ \---------------------------------------- _

_ Hey, I may have upset Lance. _

_ Please keep a look out for him, _

_ I have no idea where he went. _

**(7 p.m.)**

_ To:My Knight _

_ Re-Subject: Lance _

_ From: Princess _

_ \-------------------------------------------- _

_ Wat did u do to my bruther?I will, _

_ dont wory bout it. _ **(7:05 p.m.)**

\-----------------------------

Lance finds himself at Lotor’s home, curled up into Lotor’s side on his bed. Lotor was stroking his hair gently, letting the emotional male rest against him and calm down. He presses gentle kisses to Lance’s hair and forehead, using his free hand to rub circles into the air laying across him. It broke his heart to see Lance like this after all of the improvement he had been experiencing emotionally. He had really hoped he wouldn’t have to rely on his plan to ensure Lance was happy, but it would seem he may not have a choice in the matter. It’s a win-win though.

“What happened, darlin’?” He asks gently, trying to get a feel on whether or not he was ready to talk.

“Sh..Shiro, he blamed me f..for..” Lance pauses, burying his face into Lotor who lets out a soft sigh.

“Take your time and breathe, Lance.”

Lance nods and inhales deeply before continuing, “He blamed me for Keith.”

“What about Keith?” Lotor asks, though hearing his name sent a bitter taste into his mouth. Of course he would have something to with this.

“He’s kind of in a.. What’s the word? Sleep- No.. Oh! Coma, he is in a coma of sorts.” Lance says in response. “Because my name was, apparently, the last thing that came out of his mouth.. Shiro thinks I did something to cause it.” he explains and Lotor nods.

The world around them quiets down and Lance relaxes fully into Lotor once more. The male was having an extremely calming effect of him and he almost caught himself falling asleep before his conversation with Coran came up.

“Hey.. Do you believe in reincarnation?” Lance asks, training his eyes on the wall in front of them.

“I do. I believe we were together in that one as well. I fully believe this because you fit so well with me,” Lotor presses a kiss to Lance’s forehead and tilts his chin upwards so he could stare into his eyes, “and because it feels like I’ve known you a lifetime instead of the short time we have had together.” Lotor presses a gentle kiss to Lance’s lips, caressing his face. Lance blushes but he can’t remove his eyes from Lotor’s. So, instead, he brings up his hands to rest on both sides of Lotor’s face as Lotor switches their position to where Lance is on his back looking up at Lotor.

“From the past to today's present, I would treasure you.” Lotor kisses the corner of his lip. “I would never doubt you like they have,” he kisses under his jaw. “And treat you the way you  **deserve** to be treated, like a  **_prince_ ** .” Lotor kisses down his neck to his collarbone. “Would you let me?” He looks up at Lance to find him as a blushing mess.

“Y..Yes..”

“Then come away with me and my family.”

\---------------------------------------

_ Keith was walking outside in the gardens, hand clasped with a bigger hand. _

_ He smiles, enjoying his time with this person completely as they chatted about anything and everything. _

_ … _

_ “What.. What do you mean?” someone stutters out. _

_ Keith inhales sharply, “I mean that.. This, whatever this is.. Needs to stop. It’s not proper and, and.. It’s just not  _ **_right._ ** _ Surely you understand..?” _

_ “No, no. I do not understand! Are you telling me that the tender touches we shared, the intimate moments we had were  _ **_nothing_ ** _ to you?!” Keith winces at the high pitched voice, breaking into a cry, that was directed at him. _

**He had to do this, there was no other option.**

_ “  _ **_Yes_ ** _ ,  _ **_get over yourself_ ** _ and think about others this could affect-” His well-practiced response was cut off and his heart aches. _

_ “Right, right.. Of course. I’ll just.. I’ll just go. Yeah, that’s what I’ll do. Bye,” he hears someone whisper as they exit. _

_ Keith watches them go, regret and guilt taking ahold of him on the inside as he still yearns, “It’s for the best.. I’m sorry.. I couldn’t let you continue and ruin your life..”  _ **on someone like me.**

\--------------------

Lance finds himself back at his house the next day. He ended up borrowing one of Lotor’s turtleneck sweaters even though it was extremely hot. He needed  _ something  _ to cover his marks. Shaking his head, he opens the door. He never gave his answer to Lotor about going with him. That would be something he needed to consider. He hadn’t even met his family yet! He pauses in the living room, finding Allura and their mother on the couch both looking worried.

“Hey.. What’s up?” He asks, gaining their attention.

“Lance! Why didn’t you call me or let me know where you were going after you left Shiro’s!” Allura yells, startling him. His mother nods along, her expression still worried.

“I was just at Lotor’s, don’t worry..” He laughs, moving to go to his room but is stopped by his mother pulling him into a tight hug. “Please don’t worry me like that again,” she whispers in broken english. “Alright Mama,” he sighs out as he pats her back. She didn’t do anything wrong, he should of at least told her where he was.

\------------------------------

Pidge finds herself walking to the ice cream parlor with Matt at her side. They parked a few blocks down and didn’t feel like turning the car on again, so walking it was. As they neared the shop, they saw Lotor. Seeing the familiar male, Pidge moves to go over there but stops at the serious expression he has on his face and the wild movements he had going on.

“Yo, Katie. What are you doing?” Matt asks coming up by his sister. Pidge quickly hushes him, tuning in on Lotor and slowly coming closer but not alarmingly so. Just enough to be able to pick up on what he’s saying. And what he says sends chills down her back.

“Yes, father. Lance will be with us very soon, I’ll make sure of it. I would settle for no less.”

\------------------------------

Later on that day, Lance finds Pidge on his bed with his window wide open after he came back from a shower. He didn’t really question why Pidge randomly appeared on his bed sometimes, it being something he has been used to for awhile now. He just hums to himself and walks around the room as he finishes drying his hair.

“I need to talk to you.”

Now, that caught him off guard.

Lance pauses drying his hair, straightening his back from where he was hunched over slightly and looking at Pidge with a raised eyebrow to urge her on. He didn’t have all day, he wanted to sleep. And soon. Sleeping was when he could get all of his thinking done.

“It’s about Lotor. I ran- er, well.. More like I saw him- and overheard him on the phone with his father. He was talking about you. Lance, I don’t think seeing him anymore-”

“And so what if he was talking about me? What is so bad about that? It was to his father!” Lance defends, eyebrows furrowing.

Allura enters the room cautiously, giving Pidge a knowing look as she rests a hand on Lance’s shoulder gently. She takes in a deep breath, clearing her head and preparing for the worst in case it were to happen.

“Lance, I agree with Pidge. He might not be .trusted if what Pidge and Matt overheard was correct-”

“You’re wrong! I thought we discussed this already?! Didn’t we all agree Lotor wasn’t a threat?” His voice grows smaller. “I remember him, I remember  _ us _ in our previous life. I know what he’s like, I know who he is! And that’s what is important. If you guys can’t accept that then.. Then, you can just leave me alone!” He yells and shoves past Allura. He runs down the hall and through the door, not even putting on his shoes but making sure to grab his phone.

Lance isn’t sure where he’s going, but he’s going somewhere.

\--------------------------------------

_ He breathes heavily, air coming out in labored huffs. He stared at the person before with hatred as he teased and jeered at another, his lover. Or, theirs, he could say but that wouldn’t be right because he was  _ **his.**

_ He lets out a warning growl, but the annoying person only laughs and shouts “What’s wrong cousin, can’t stand the sight before you?” among the raging flames scattered in the room. _

**“Let him go!”**

**“Not alive.”**

…

_ “This is my son, the prince of Altea. I hope you both get along well.” Alfor greets, a smaller boy coming from around his legs. He was the.. Most beautiful person Keith had ever laid eyes on. _

_ “I’m.. I’m Keith, I’ll be your protector from here on out.” He stutters, breath caught in his throat as this boy grins. _

_ They were seven when Keith decided he was ultimately in love with him, it was his smile that sealed the deal. _

\--------------------------------------------

Keith wakes up quickly, shooting up in his bed as his chest heaves. He looked around his room frantically. Something,  _ someone  _ was missing. Memories kept flashing in front of his eyes, tears rushing down his face. His hands clutch at his bed, tearing it up from his sharper nails. His head was hurting and he felt so alone. He didn’t know what to do. He was feeling so many things, too many things, at once.

Shiro walks in but pauses as soon as he notices Keith sitting up.

“You’re awake… Oh my god, you’re awake!” He shouts, Keith wincing at the noise. “Oh, sorry-” Shiro is caught off by his communicator going off. He clicks receive and is blasted away by the sheer volume of Allura with Pidge in the background.

“Shiro! Lance left and I have no idea where he went! We confronted him about Lotor-”

“Lotor?” Keith cuts her off. He slowly stands, removing the altean tech from him. His legs are shaky and he stumbles, but eventually he’s leaning on Shiro for support. “What about him?” He breathes out, that walk being a bit much 

after how long he was out.

“Was that.. Was that Keith? No, nevermind. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” Allura takes in a deep breath to steer herself into a state of mind that is calm before continuing. “We have reason to believe that Lotor is related to Zarkon in some form and is after Lance. Why? We currently don’t know-”

“I do, but we need to get there fast.” Keith says, anxiety bubbling up into his chest. Shiro takes this as an opportunity to speak up.

“Where was he last time he was upset and ran?”

“The park and Lotor’s,” Allura answers.

“Alright, half of us will go to the park and the others will be on standby nearby to track Lotor down. Sound good?” Shiro asks, getting a yes from everyone.

“I want to go and help.” Keith says, but Shiro only shakes his head. “No, Keith. You need to rest up, you just woke up from a coma!” He begins to walk him back towards his bed, but Keith looks determined.

“ _ Please,  _ I  _ need  _ this.”

Shiro sighed, relenting.

\------------------------------

Lance was seated on the swing from before, swaying gently and small. He had texted Lotor to come meet him at the park they met at, he was just waiting. He’d give him his final answer today.

When he pulls up, Lance stands ad brushes himself off. He bit down his nervousness, swallowing it and hoping it doesn’t come back up while he meets Lotor half way. He gives him a small smile and accepts the embrace he is met in. Lotor scans him worriedly, checking him over.

“Are you okay?” He asks and Lance only nods, burying himself into his neck. He inhales his scent, releasing his tight hold on the male. “I made my final decision-”

A huge gust of wind blows, causing Lotor to shield Lance from it. He squints in its direction, finding his father making his way towards them. He needed to distract Lance, his father was too early.

“As I was saying, I made my decision I-”

“LANCE, LOOK OUT! ZARKON IS COMING,” Shiro shouts as he comes running from his parked car.

Lance feels his body tense up, shaking uncontrollably and Lotor is confused.

Why was Lance acting this way?

“Sh, sh. Darlin’, relax. It’s just my father, he won’t hurt you. I won’t let him and he wouldn’t even dream to, trust me.” Lotor soothes, slowly turning Lance around to face Zarkon. Lance sinks more back into Lotor, terrified of the very man that has haunted his dream since he was but a child. “Lance, come on. Don’t you want to be with someone who will treat you right? Make you someone appreciated? Love you unconditionally and not judge you if you were to make a mistake? Doesn’t that sound nice,” Lotor purrs into his ear.

Things like that kept coming and Lance was beginning to feel overwhelmed. His lip trembled and body shook as he started to tense.

“Lance, step away from him. You do not want to get tangled with him,” Shiro reasons trying to get him to listen. He couldn’t even comprehend what was going around him anymore. “Lotor, he is panicking! Give him some room to breathe!” Shiro shouts and Lotor reluctantly does so. He stands between Lance and Zarkon, who chuckles in amusement.

“Princess, no!” Coran shouts as Allura reveals herself from behind a tree.

“If it’s me you want, you can have me but leave Lance alone! I’M the princess, heir to Altea. He is but a boy,” Allura shouts and is confused when they look at her with disinterest.

“Sorry princess, but you aren’t the one we need. Lance is the one that we want,” Lotor says before Zarkon answers. He settles his gaze on Land and holds out his arm, hand outstretched towards him. “Come with me, Lance. Let us go back to where you  **rightfully belong** ,” he tries again.

Lance takes a step back, that wording striking a sharp pang of fear and pain throughout his body. That didn’t sound promising. Lance pulls his hands to his chest, continuously backing away as Lotor gains up on him.

The others slowly start revealing themselves, coming to aid him, but Zarkon intercepts

“Not so fast. Honerva, release them.” He commands.

Giant shadow-humanoid creatures leak from within the forest and ambush them. They’re all caught up fighting, including Allura. Coran sees an expert and makes his way towards Shiro’s car where Keith was asleep. He injects him with a fluid through a needle to wake him up and give him some of his strength back. When Keith wakes up, Coran quickly quiets him.

“You have got to be quick my boy, or you might lose him forever.” Coran says and that has Keith busting out of the car as quick as he can.

In the meantime, Lotor is very close to just grabbing Lance. Just as he was about to, Keith body slams into Lotor and rolls around with him. Both are throwing punches and Lance watches out of shock. He notices someone- a woman- come from the shadows. Her hands glow a faint purple and his eyes widen as it goes flying towards Keith and Lotor. He doesn’t think before he acts, just throwing himself in front of them and that attack that was fast approaching.

The two males watch in horror as Lance goes falling down, towards the ground. Lotor is in too much of a shock making it easy for Keith to push him away and catch Lance in his arms. Lance’s eyes are watery, but really catches his attention is the altean marking that were glowing a faint blue up and down his body. Keith watches Lance worriedly, hoping he’d be okay.

“I remember, Keith.. I remember.. I am.. I am the prince of Altea and we.. we..” He coughs, Keith moving to rest his forehead on top of Lance’s. Keith has tears trailing down his face, leaking down onto Lance. Nearby, everyone else was slowly remembering who Lance was and what all of those holes in their memories were. “I’m sor-”

“Lance!” Allura screams while Shiro screams, “Keith!” as the shadow comes closer and rips Lance out of Keiths arms. Keith is forced not to be able to do much as Lotor regains his composure and places a blade at his neck.

“If everyone stays still, he’ll be just fine.” He says as the woman, the one Shiro and Lance were spying on, carried a crying and screaming Lance to Zarkon. His wound had him weak and not able to fight back much, but he tried. Oh, did he try. It was heartbreaking to watch and Keith had to tear his eyes away to glare up at Lotor hatefully.

“Why are you doing this?” He seethes out as Zarkon prepares a portal to god knows where.

“Is it not obvious? I love him, of course.” Lotor responds and quickly kicks Keith down to where he’d stay down long enough for him to run away while the creatures from before run rampant. He quickly follows Zarkon, Lance, an Honerva, the woman, into the portal.

Keith pushes past creature after creature, screaming Lance’s name as he fought through to get to him. He had his blood on his clothes and on his skin, he even had some of his tears and he just wanted to get him back safely. But, by the time he reached the portal, it closed with a last call of a hoarse “KEITH!”, in which he cried out “LANCE” as he fell down onto his knees and all of the creatures vanished into smoke.

His body was trembling, shaking from anger and sadness. Tears were falling down his face and he couldn’t believe he let him get away. If only they’d listened originally, if only-

A hand rests on his shoulder and he doesn’t need to look up to know it was Shiro.

“Coran wants us to head back, come on.”

“Okay..”


	5. Gone, Gone Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was full of so much guilt but it was mostly overpowered by love."
> 
> Or, the chapter that is 90% sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a update and I hope you all enjoy it! I just want you all to know how happy I am that you all are reading this! Eviternity is my very first Voltron fanfiction and it makes me happy to know people enjoy it.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Abusive behavior, unhealthy obsessive behavior, mentally unstable mindset, selfharm but it is very brief and not descriptive, and implied rape.
> 
> Other notes  
> \- This isn't very important, but it will probably clear up some questions: this AU has some underlying Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics. I just wanted to keep them in mind and actually announce them because I wanted Shiro to be blood related to Empeth and Madel without having to go through a backstory and have to make things more complicated than this scenario already is. As for what everyone else is, here is a list:  
> * Madel (Alpha)  
> * Empeth (Unknown, Beta or Omega)  
> * Shiro (Alpha)  
> * Keith (Alpha)  
> * Zarkon (Alpha)  
> * Lotor (Alpha)  
> * Allura (Beta)  
> * Alfor and Allura's mom (Beta)  
> * Honerva (Omega)  
> * Lance (Omega and yes, he is on birth control.)  
> * Hunk (Beta)  
> * Pidge (Beta)  
> * Shay (Beta)  
> * Matt (Omega)  
> * Coran (Beta)  
> * I don't think I missed anyone, but if I did just let me know!  
> \- Also, I am aware that Hunk, Pidge, and Coran are somewhat more of variations of Side Characters but I have plans for at least two of them! Pidge and Hunk will be getting their respective shining roles sometime soon and Coran's will come further down the road. I only really had two big plot points for him planned so, I'm kind of lost on what to do with him at this point. If you'd like, you can comment down different scenarios I could possibly add in and I just might!  
> \- Also, here is the link to the playlist I created for when I'm writing this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SpikQ3erXM&index=7&list=PL7FXvLTOf40grrTyfj8Pwosf3MFz1jdb_
> 
> Also, I would LOVE to hear your thoughts in the comments! You can also ask me questions about the characters and the story, if you're curious or just confused. I would be more than happy to answer them and hopefully reduce some confusion though I try to put in some on purpose (I don't know if it works or not, RIP). So, yeah, leave comments if you want. I love reading them! They encourage me to get these updates out faster.
> 
> Please, enjoy this update!

“Keith, come on. You have to eat,” Shiro says from outside of Keith’s bedroom door.

When he doesn’t get a response, Shiro sighs. It had been like this for a week now and he wasn’t always at home to see if he ever came out. He knew Lance being taken had fucked with him. Hell, it fucked with all of them but he knew they had to move on and get going around again.

“I’ll leave it out here for you, please eat it.” Shiro says defeatedly as he sets the plate of food down on the floor.

“How is he,” Madel asks as she notices Shiro coming back down the hall. Her and Empeth are both extremely worried about their sons health. Right now, she was the only one home out of the couple and had taken up “watch” over the hall.

“Still won’t answer, unfortunately.” Shiro says, running his human hand through his small bits of hair.

“I see. I’ll try to get him to talk later, maybe he just needs more space-”

“With all due respect, mom, he has had plenty of space. It has been a week of isolation and that isn’t going to help Lance or anyone else.” Shiro snaps, walking out of the house with his phone in hand to do only god knows what.

Madel shakes her head, rubbing at her forehead.

*_*_*_*

Keith glares out the sole window in his room.

No one was going through what he was going through right now,  _ no one understood. _

He and Lance had just gotten their memories back, everything about it from their short love to their untimely demise and the cruel, cruel world that has torn them apart.

‘Well, not this time,’ Keith growls in his mind. He lifts up his window, opening it and sliding through.

Landing on his feet, Keith looks around to make sure Shiro or anyone was snooping around before quickly sprinting off. He had been doing this since the third day into the week. He just knew he could find a way somehow, somewhere to either get to Lance or have him brought out to him.

*_*_*_*

“The attacks see, to be sparse as of late, maybe they really did only want Lance,” Matt says from the seat closest to the window in Shiro’s parents cafe`. All of everyone's eyes stare at him and he leans in closer to the table. “That’s what most of our evidence points to, sorry but it seems to be fact. They haven’t shown any interest in anyone else and even flat out rejected you, Allura.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, I think Matt might be on to something.” Pidge speaks up, messing with her glasses and spinning her laptop to face everyone. “I’ve been taking notes from the sidelines on missions I’m not needed actively in, not that there are that many anymore in the first place.”

 “Let’s not just hop onto this train all at once, we can’t be for certain but lets keep it in our thoughts. In the meantime, Hunk. Did you gather anything from that last mission you were sent on yesterday?” Shiro says before Allura could give her own little bit of opinion, noticing the frown on her face before anyone else did. He vaguely notes Coran speaking to her in hushed tones to calm her down.

“Nothing too interesting, though I met a nice lady who had given me some books on the history of Earth during the era we are usually from and creatures that used to roam back then.” He digs through a satchel he had brought, it looking lumpy and heavy. He stacks book after book and Pidge eyes it all in interest. “Also, it mentions magic and everything unnatural. I haven’t read through them yet, but I was actually thinking..”

“About?” Matt questions, relaxing into his seat and missing the pointed glare he gets from Allura when he shifts a bit more to have his arm lightly brushing Shiro’s.

“Well, what if we somehow found a way to get to Lance through a portal like the witch made?” He pauses, looking to the side sheepishly. “Or something like that..” he adds quietly and jumps slightly when Pidge smacks his back with a bit more strength than he expected.

“Hunk, my good ol’ pal, you’re a genius!”

“How do we do that, though?” Shiro asks, lifting an eyebrow.

“We could wait and see if any more monsters make an appearance and try to get a sample of them and maybe something of the portal. Maybe it is tangible if separated?” Pidge questions and Coran perks up.

“I can always try and conjure up some of the old Altean magic!” Coran whisper-shouts.

“Wait, you can do that?” Pidge asks, her science world coming crashing down even more than previously with all of logic being thrown out to the dogs.

“Well, not exactly, I per say. But, more like Allura and maybe a little bit from me.” He says, casting a look at Allura who sputters.

“What!” She says, whipping her head around to look at Coran.

“Yes, all we must do is re-awaken the power within you. I believe Lance had already done so with that first monster we all faced together, though your powers are much different.” He strokes his mustache, nodding to himself. “Yes, nothing too hard.”

“Alright, you two get started on that. The rest of us will continue to collect research and data. I conclude this meeting.” Shiro says, finding nothing more to discuss.

*_*_*_*

“Lance.”

Silence greets Lotor and he frowns, glaring at the blanketed figure before him.

He walks over to him, crawling up the bed and taking notice of the shaking coming from the figure in front of him with every bit of distance subtracted between them. He stops right behind him, sitting up on his knees and pulling the blankets and sheets to reveal Lance. His face was stained with tears, eyes puffy and raw, but his skin being illuminated by the natural light flooding from the opened section of the curtains on the window in front of them. This seemed to be Lance’s favorite spot, though he wouldn’t be able to ever get out through it. Honerva had made sure of that by putting up an invisible shield.

“Please, talk to me, love.” Lotor says softly, lightly trailing his fingers down from Lance’s uncovered and bare shoulder down his arm to his hand where he tries to intertwine their fingers. Lance stubbornly keeps his hand still and straight against the bed, even as Lotor uses his other hand to tilt his head upwards to stare at him into his blue orbs that seemed so dull of life by now. When Lotor starts leaning in, Lance pointedly jerks his head away and moves to move away completely but is stopped by Lotor’s arm coming to wrap around his waist and pull him backwards onto his lap.

“Do not ever pull away from me,” Lotor growls into his ear and Lance stiffens with wide blue eyes.

Lance had very little fight left in him, being tired. So very tired.

He had no idea how long he has been here, trapped, but it would seem Lotor was done giving him an option.

His eyes burn, wanting to release more tears but being dried up and unable to produce more moisture. He closes his eyes, jaw clenching when he feels lips on his neck and his skin crawls. Lance needed to reserve his energy, save up more so that when (if, his mind supplies helpfully) his friends come to rescue him, he can help or make his own great escape.

Lotor pauses, noticing that the shaking got more violent, and he takes a good look at Lance. He looks at all of the darkness in his face and he feels a bit guilty for it ending up this way but this darker voice in his mind tells him that it doesn’t matter because at last he is his again.

“Get some rest,” Lotor says as he presses a kiss to Lance’s forehead and pretends he didn’t notice the flinch while he pulls away and gets off the bed. He exits the room quietly, mulling over his thoughts and missing Lance jumping whenever the door shuts.

Lance shakily grips at the fallen bedding around him and he moves his arms up to wrap around his bare body. It was a rule for him to sleep unclothed, one he found out the hard way. Despite all of the rules, he was figuring out that Lotor wasn’t as.. Bad.. as he was in their previous life. He had more self control over his actions, something Lance wasn’t sure he was thankful for or terrified of.

Lance allows his eyes to move to the window, staring out drowsily.

He just had to wait..

‘Huh, the room is becoming dark..’ Lance absently thinks as his world becomes tilted and he finds himself horizontal to the window, eyes beginning to droop from exhaustion. He was tired, so very tired.

*_*_*_*

_ “Come on, what are you going to show me?” Lance says excitedly as he grips Keith’s hand tightly. The slightly shorter man grunts, trying to loosen the hold on his gloved hand but finding it impossible and he instead relents by walking a bit faster. _

_ “Be quiet,” he hisses out with a small, half-hearted glare. He could never truly give the man that had solely swept away his otherwise still and dead heart, instilling affection in him he hadn’t felt since his father. _

_ Lance pouts, but obliges. He knew better than to press his luck- _

_ “Hey, why’d you stop-” He complains, running into Keith and giving him a glare only to have a gloved finger press against his lips. _

_ “Come on,” Keith says softly as he guides Lance down from the garden steps of the royal castle. He trails towards the gate: giant, locked, and  _ **forbidden** .  _ Lance tenses slightly as they get closer to it, a part of him wanting to leave because as much as he liked to disobey his father this was not one of those things he would ever question him about. _

_ “Keith- Keith, no! Don’t open that,” Lance says, tugging on his hand to pull him back and away from the door. Keith looks back at him, raising an eyebrow. _

_ “I thought you were bored and wanted some entertainment?” He asks, a hidden challenge laced within his voice. Lance can feel himself bristle slightly. _

_ “Of course I do! But, this is.. This is forbidden, Keith-” _

_ “So? That hasn’t stopped you from before,” Keith says as he pulls Lance closer by his hand. He nuzzles into his neck, purring slightly. “Or have things changed for you?” He asks as he nips at Lance’s jaw and brings a breathy whine from Lane when he pulls away from the hands and arms that had started to grip and wrap around him desperately. _

_ “That’s.. That’s different! That is a stupid rule, it shouldn’t be there in the first place..” Lance pouts, turning his head away from Keith and crossing his arms. _

_ Keith only shakes his head before turning back to the door and reaching into his tunics pocket, bringing out the key Lance had often seen Alfor keep in his pocket. How did he get the key? _

_ “Well, whether or not you come with.. I’m going.” Keith says, unlocking the gate and stepping through it while leaving the gate open to allow Lance to see- _

*_*_*_*

Keith clenches his fists near his sides, violet orbs darting around the park warily as if expecting anything to pop out. Waiting for  _ something, anything _ at all.

But, nothing.

Nothing but the sound of birds, wildlife, and nature in general going about in their ways in the world while it feels like Keith’s had been torn apart when he thought he finally had it in his grasp-

He growls lowly, stalking around the park near where their battle was last. He keeps an eye out for anything different from the last several times he had checked but he comes short on nothing.

“God damn it!” He shouts, stopping at a tree to hit his fist against it roughly. He grits his teeth at the pain, but he figures whatever the hell Lance is going through must be ten times worse and he could deal with whatever until Lance was in his arms for once and for all. He slides against the tree, forehead resting against the bark while he cradles his hand to his chest.

Tears, hot and angry but still filled with grief, drip down his face and he can’t help but think the same thing over and over:

‘How could this happen? Happen all over again.. I just wanted you here, you never deserved all of this..’

He chokes back a sob, swallowing it and shakily standing up.

Keith couldn’t give up, not yet. He still had plenty of daylight.

*_*_*_*

_ -the most beautiful meadow that lead into an even more enchanting forest. _

_ “Wow..” Lance breathes, following after Keith through the gate. Why was this forbidden? _

_. . . _

_ It was often they’d sneak back out there, exploring wherever they could and whatever they wanted. Often, it led to them exploring one another as well. _

_ “Ke.. Keith!” Lance gasps out, tan fingers tangled in dark ebony hair while he squirms: wanting more. _

_ “I’ve got you, it’s alright, Lance.” Keith pants into Lance’s ear, using his free hand to pull at Lance’s leg to wrap around his waist at an higher angle. Bless his flexibility. Once getting that fixed, he dives down again: his groin aching to dance with Lance’s once more to chase after the friction they both sought after. Lance arches beneath him, letting out a mewl of some sorts and Keith has to contain himself not to leave marks on that neck stretched out before him. _

_ After all, they were in dangerous territory with just them chasing release in one another's presence. _

_ Even so, Lance wasn’t worried: even as he came crashing down from his high and met the guilty look on Keith’s face, though he chose not to notice nor comment. _

_ He didn’t care, as long as they had the present. _

_ Only, that was never enough. _

*_*_*_*

“Is he giving in, yet?”

“I’m afraid not-”

“Then he needs some persuasion. I’ll see to it.”

*_*_*_*

Allura, Matt, and Shiro sat in Shiro’s living room. It was awfully quiet, borderline awkward and tense for reasons Shiro wasn’t quite sure about. When did things become like this? Running his human hand through his hair, he leans into the couch more.

“We aren’t getting anywhere like this. We need an actual plan,” Shiro sighs and Matt nods in agreement.

“Or, at the very least, a back up plan in case Hunk’s fails,” he adds on to what he said when he catches Allura’s glare, “not that I’m thinking he will. It’s just better safe than sorry.”

“Well, I think we should be focusing on where he is. He’s my brother, the other heir to Altea-”

“Yeah, a place that doesn’t exist anymore,” Matt cuts in.

“-Which is exactly why we need to get him back because they are the ones who destroyed it,” Shiro butts in before an argument could be started. “I’ll be back, I’m going to go call Coran.”

When Shiro leaves, Matt crosses his arms and glares at the coffee table in front of him. He couldn’t believe Shiro, of all people, was still missing some key elements of his past. Then again, he was too but they were slowly coming back.. A small blush rises on his cheeks and he pushes it down when he hears Allura clear her throat.

“I’m going to ask you something and I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me as lying won’t do either of us any good.” She says, crossing one leg over the other as she stares Matt down with a blank face.

“Alright,” he responds while leaning on the arm of the couch and schooling his own expression. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

“Do you harbor romantic feelings towards Takashi?” She asks, breaking the silence.

“Yes.”

*_*_*_*

_ “Morning, Princess. Have you seen M-” _

_ “Don’t speak of his name around me or in my castle. He is a traitor,” Allura sets an unimpressed glare on her face with hidden anger in her blue orbs. Shiro falters. Traitor? _

_ “What.. What happened?” He asks, voice soft with disbelief and it ruffles Allura’s feathers. _

_ “It’s classified, just know it has been dealt with! Why do you always ask about him?” She spats, her glare turning from unimpressed to that of irritation. “Am I not desirable enough company? Can I not satisfy your needs?” She breaks off, voice softening and tears welling up in her eyes. “Am I not enough? I thought we were doing so good..” She sniffles and Shiro breaks from his shock to come up and embrace her, pulling her face into his chest as he runs his fingers through her curly white hair. _

_ “You are more than enough, Allura. You have always been my one and only.” He soothes, hoping it was enough for now. _

_ Except it wasn’t. _

_ They both knew all he did was spout out a lie. _

*_*_*_*

Matt knew that was not the answer she wanted and as such, she made sure he and Shiro were never alone together. She was always there, watching and monitoring, or rubbing against Shiro with her hands or hogging his attention.

Matt grumbles, wondering why he was even upset in the first place. He knew Shiro didn’t belong to him, he had always been Allura’s. However.. He still couldn’t help that small bit of hope spark in his chest when they shared rather intimate interactions and moments.

He sighs, pulling his hair back into a ponytail and removing his bangs from his face.

Nearby, Shiro takes in a deep breath and nearly chokes on it.

Matt hides his small smile, shaking his head fondly.

‘Idiot.’

*_*_*_*

“Sir? Sir, please wake up.. Oh, no.. What do I do?” Panics and unfamiliar voice, causing blue orbs to squint to take in the light of the room and the blurry figure hovering over him that was trying to shake him awake not even a minute ago. He groans, he just wanted to rest.

He hears a breath of relief before shuffling. Deciding he needed to be wary of this stranger, Lance tries to sit up some but almost falls over. He was beyond exhausted.

“Please be careful. The Prince would be upset if you hurt yourself further. He’s already worried over how frail you are now,” chides the voice worriedly and sweetly.

Lance takes this time to observe the.. Woman? He wasn’t sure and wasn’t one to just assume someone's gender but for now, he’d just use female pronouns until told otherwise. She had honey orbs, big and round with innocence that complimented her light (slightly lighter than Lance’s) skin and sandy blonde curls that swept over her shoulders. Some of her more.. Otherworldly features, were her claws, sharp teeth (canines), and pointed ears. He wondered what she was.. She didn’t look like the others here that he had encountered (not purple, less catlike).

“I’m Shay and I’m your designated maid, caretaker, whatever you want to call it. I hope we enjoy one another's company,” she says with a small and shy smile. She sets a tray on Lance’s lap after she makes sure he isn’t about to fall over. On the tray was food and his stomach growls, stopping him from making a response though he wasn’t really planning on it in the first place.

“Oh, sounds like you’re hungry! I prepared it all myself, um.. I hope you like it!” She shouts and Lance winces at the volume, earning a sheepish smile from Shay and an apology.

“I’ll just leave you alone for now.. If you need me, ring this bell and I’ll come running! I’ll be back to check on you sometime later, but please don’t hesitate in calling for me if you need something. I truly want to ensure you’re well,” she says softly before leaving.

Lance feels a wave of sickness rush over him.

A longing for home.

Shay was similar to Hunk and it sickened him.

*_*_*_*

Keith pauses at his window, taking in deep breaths as his hand throbs. It was dark by now and Keith was seriously regretting punching that tree. He sucks in a breath before heaving himself up and over into his room. He yelps, letting out a cry of pain as he clutches his hand. Tears prick at his eyes. He needed to get his hand checked out. Keith eyes the door, annoyance settling in his chest. He didn’t really want to interact with anyone yet..

“Keith?” Calls Empeth from the otherside of the door.

Groaning, he hesitantly answers: “Yes, mama?” He hears a small cry of relief.

“Do you need anything?” She asks, relieved he was talking to her.

“Painkillers and an ace bandage would be nice,” he says. “And don’t tell anyone I’m speaking, I don’t want to talk.” Keith says, hoping she understands. He gets no answer and it’s five minutes later he hears knocking on his door.

“I’m going to leave it outside the door, I need to get going to the cafe` but please.. Take care of yourself,” Empeth whispers before leaving.

Keith unlocks and opens his door, pulling the items inside and locking the door back. He sits on his bed, taking off his gloves and observing his hand. He hit the tree pretty hard, that showing with how busted his knuckles were and the odd coloring in his hand. He hoped it wasn’t too serious because he was going to have to wait a bit longer to go get it checked out. Keith was too tired to do anything but down the painkillers without water to chase them down.

Eventually, his eyes become droopy and he falls into a slumber.

*_*_*_*

_ Keith runs a hand through his hair. He had heard the King talking to his Uncle, Zarkon, about strengthening their alliance through the garlan prince’s affection for the prince of Altea and all Keith could bring up within him is jealousy and bitterness. _

_ He knew that Lance wouldn’t ever actually be his, it was part of his duty as the spare heir of the throne to be married and given away eventually. It was something Keith thought he had come to accept but oh, how he had been wrong. _

_ Keith growls, stalking through the halls. It would seem he would have to break things off with Lance sooner than he thought he would have to. He supposed it was for the best, it would give Lance the motivation to at least try to be happy with the upcoming events and maybe even..  _ **Love** _ Keith’s despicable cousin. If only people knew of Lotor’s true nature. It almost felt as if Zarkon and Lotor wanted everything that was his. They took his mother, why couldn’t they have been happy with just that? _

. . .

_ Keith was tucked under Lance’s chin, the taller males arms wrapped around him tightly as he rubs circles into his back. They had just found out about Matt and it was heartbreaking. Matt and Keith had become close, both being assigned to be Lance’s guards like Shiro was to Allura. _

_ Lance presses a gentle kiss to the blob of black hair beneath him, earning a small weak smile from his knight. _

_ “At least we have each other,” Lance says sweetly and Keith has to stop himself from asking: Yeah, but for how much longer? _

_ Instead, he settles for a “Yeah..” _

. . .

_ Keith pushes past his guilt in his stomach as he trailed kisses down Lance’s neck, nipping at the prince’s collar bones and drinking in the pleased noises he could draw from the tanned prince. He was effectively betraying his King’s trust and tainting the innocence of his only son with his dirty hands. _

_ He had done a lot in his lifetime: murder, interrogation, torture. He has betrayed trusted people, all in the name of his Kingdom and even for Daibazaal. He never meant taking Lance from the light to be added to his spoils, dripping from his fingertips with every firey touch he scatters about the tan skin and every kiss or thrust he allows. And he never meant to allow Lance to try and pull him from the dark. It was because of him that he had started doing less reckless and dangerous after returning from a mission battered and close to death where Lance cried into his arms and called him a “dumbass” for worrying him that much. _

_ He was full of so much guilt but it was mostly overpowered by love. _

_ “I love you,” Lance whispers as he cards his fingers through Keith’s inky locks of hair. It was starting to get long, something Lance would comment on every now and then, planning to braid his hair when he slept. Beside the point, Keith pauses his adventure and looks up at Lance from behind long and dark eyelashes. He doesn’t say anything, just moving to lean and hover over him some more before dropping his head to engage in a deep kiss. _

**‘I love you, too.’**

*_*_*_*

“Sh,” Shiro says as he presses his hand over Matt’s mouth from where they were hiding in a closet near the living room. Matt gives him a confused look, blond brow lifted questioningly but it all makes sense when he hears Allura’s voice from outside the house. He relaxes against Shiro, taking comfort in some of the only physical contact they will ever get. He hears Shiro inhale sharply, but he doesn’t comment on it and he doesn’t comment on the other resting his head on top of his. They never spoke about these things, it was like taboo. They just happened and with Allura being added into the equation, it might as well never come up.

It’s about ten minutes later when they finally come out, Matt casting an amused look at Shiro.

“What was all of that about?” He asks, amusement laced in his voice and Shiro looks a bit sheepish before answering.

“I need some time away from her,” he admits and Matt almost laughs. Almost.

“Why? I thought you were absolutely smitten by her,” Matt questions while turning to walk to the living room where his laptop is. He misses the conflicted expression Shiro makes while answering, “Sure I am.. But, I still need some alone time and nothing is getting done about Lance with her hovering around all the time. Her presence is overbearing.”

Shiro sits down on the couch beside Matt, perhaps a bit too close for how society views male friendships with their legs almost overlapping one another and thighs touching, as his arms stretch along the backside of the couch. He leans his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes. “And on top of that, I hardly get to spend time with you. Alone. Like we used to do.”

Matt chuckles, leaning into the couch and effectively leaning into Shiro as well. “That’s what comes with liking someone like Allura, I’m afraid.”

It goes silent for a little bit, just the sound of Matt typing away on his keyboard before Shiro breaks the silence.

“Do you think.. It’s possible to like more than one person at the same time.. In a romantic sense?” Shiro asks, avoiding looking at Matt and unaware of the way Matt’s heart beats in a frantic way.

“I think it is.” Matt answers after a minute of silence, pausing his ministrations on the laptop. “Why do you ask?” He questions quietly.

“Because.. I think I do.” Shiro takes in a deep breath, resting his cheek against the side of Matt’s head. “I don’t know what to do about it though.”

“Talk to them. Communication is key in everything a human tries to accomplish that involves others,” he chirps and allows his eyes to close in comfort from the affection. Even if this side of Shiro kills him a little on the inside every time it appears. He wasn’t sure Allura would be open to “sharing Shiro” with anyone, so he hopes whoever it is Shiro is possibly in like with is battle ready.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

*_*_*_*

_ “You are sentenced to death by Princess Allura of Altea for committing an act of treason against her highness by attempting to seduce her future consort.” _

_ Matt’s heart stops. Not even a trial? _

_ “This will take place a week from now. Until then, you are banned to serve as a slave on the neighboring planet Krwsh. We will see you a week before now, if you live that is.” _

_ He didn’t. _

. . .

_ “Shiro, what are you doi- Hey, put me down! I’m not Kati-” Matt stops, laughing from where he was thrown over Shiro’s shoulder. He loved moments like these, even if they were a bit embarrassing. Especially when he remembers that one time Shiro had actually tipped over and sent them spiraling into a river. They had only been thirteen back then and that was actually when they had their first kiss. _

_ It happened after they both resurfaced, Shiro staring at him before leaning forwards and giving a gentle, but awkward and full of teeth, kiss. “You’re stunning,” is what was spoken afterwards and the memory was always a warming thought. _

_ Of course, they had never actually been anything but “Friends.”  Matt would often find himself questioning why they never made it official but that was answered when Allura started showing up more and wedging herself between them. All of this intimate affection between them was viewed as a token of friendship. An odd one, but a friendship nonetheless. _

_ “We’re going on a walk,” Shiro answers as he walks down the hall with the other male over his shoulder. They would have been given odd looks if it were any place but the castle that they had grown up in. Everyone was used to their antics. _

_ “I can’t walk if I’m on your shoulder, dummy,” Matt snorts and Shiro doesn’t put him down until they’re outside and outside. Matt wished it was always like this. _

. . .

_ “You shouldn’t go on this mission.” Shiro says, crossing his arms and looking disapprovingly. _

_ “And why not?” Matt asks, slinging his bag over his shoulder and fixing his look on Shiro. The look said to tread carefully. _

_ “Because.. You aren’t exactly fit for this.” Shiro says, gesturing to his slightly scrawny build. _

_ “I’m sixteen and I’ve handled my fair share of danger.” Matt retorts, about to walk by Shiro only to be grabbed tightly by the elbow. _

_ “Matt-” _

_ “God damn it, Shiro! Let me live my life, go out and worry over Allura. I don’t need you hovering all of the time, you should focus on your  _ **charge** _ ,” Matt hisses out and shoots Shiro a venomous look that startles him and allows Matt to break free. As soon as he was free, he took off running with his heart aching. It hurt to have Shiro worry over him when he was nothing to him. _

_ That wasn’t the first time they had argued over something, nor was it the worst. The worst one was when Matt came back injured. They didn’t talk for three months, causing them to both be off their games and allow Shiro to get a pretty scar over the bridge of his nose and other areas. _

*_*_*_*

Lance woke up to someone stroking his head,combing through his curled hair. He looks up, hoping and praying it was Keith only to be met by the wrong eyes and face.

Dread fills him immediately.

“Good morning, darlin’. I hope you slept well, today may be a bit of a busy day for you.” Lotor says softly, ceasing his movements and leaning down to press a kiss to Lance’s lips. He tries to deepen it, but Lance keeps his mouth sealed and unmoving. Lotor makes a sound of frustration before pulling off and pulling Lance up with him by his hair.

Lance yelps, tears pricking at his eyes and doesn’t have enough time to close his mouth before Lotor is there pushing and prodding. He brings his hands up against Lotor’s chest and ignores his hums of approval as he uses some of his renewed strength to try and push him off. However, Lotor was much, much stronger and had only moved his hands to roughly pin his own against the bed in a bruising lock. The absence of the grip on his hair allows Lance to pull his head away and lean away. Unfortunately, he only ended up on his back and Lotor hovering above him.

“Eager, are we?” Lotor chuckles and leans down to bite at his neck gently. Lance’s body freezes up and he frantically shakes, trying to get lose and letting out a few whimpers and “no’s.”

Lotor only tightens his grip and glares down at Lance. “Be still,” he growls out and Lance freezes.

“Good boy,” he muses and goes back to work.

Lotor would call it making love, Lance would only describe it as painful.

*_*_*_*

“Found anything interesting yet, Hunk?” Pidge asks from where she was propped on the arm of Hunk’s couch.

“Nothing yet, but I still have hope..” Hunk answers, trailing off. He missed Lance. Alot.

“I know, buddy. I miss him, too.” Pidge says with a sigh, closing her laptop shut and falling over onto Hunk’s lap where he had a book splayed over it.

“Let’s take a break, a quick breather. Then we’ll hop back to it,” Pidge suggests or more like demands. Hunk nods, hesitantly, he wasn’t sure they should be taking a break. Though the more he thought about it, the more he realized he actually needed it. After all, studying without a break (no food, no water) for eight hours was kind of unhealthy. With a sigh, he nods.

“Alright, but what are we going to do?”

“Marathon Disney movies, what else?” Pidge says with a grin, though it was kind of sad.

They both hoped Lance was okay.

*_*_*_*

“Oh, dear.. What happened to you?” Shay asked worriedly and frantically as she worked on fixing Lance’s opened cuts and scratches. Lance’s eyes were glazed over and he wasn’t really letting out any reaction except a hiss and wince of pain.

He did, however, release one word (or name rather), “Lotor..”

Shay pauses her dabbing, taking in Lance’s bruised face and body.

“I don’t agree with his methods and you don’t deserve this..” Whispers Shay quietly as she gently goes back to treating Lance. She lets out a soft hum, moving a lukewarm wet wash rag on Lance’s forehead to help cool the fever induced headache he had received.

“Thank you..” Lance says with a soft smile, eyes closing.

Shay smiles, grateful he had finally started talking to her in the week he had been here.

“Anytime,” and she leaves after patching him up. Though she did make it a point to visit him more often and warning him before Lotor would be stopping by.

He appreciated it and would often pass time by telling him about his friends.

Shay loved them.

*_*_*_*

_ “Pidge, I’m telling you.. You’re putting that in the wrong place-” Hunk is cut off by a large amount of paint splattering his face and a smug look on Pidge’s face. _

_ He sighs, resting his head on top of the dirty and cluttered table. He just knew Matt was going to have a cow when he saw how absolutely wrecked they made the shop. _

_ “Relax, we’ll have this thingy-of-a-majig finished in time for Lance’s birthday. No stress, no fuss.” Pidge says, patting him on the back with a hand slathered in paint and Hunk only groaned. _

_. . . _

_ “Are you sure we’re going the right way?” _

_ “Yes.” Pidge says before Lance could. _

_ A few minutes pass by and they still have only seen a bunch of trees. _

_ “..Are you sure-” _

_ “YES!” Keith shouts, frustrated but is shot a dirty look by Lance when Hunk pauses and mopes. _

_ And that’s when they hear a nervous but still carless chuckle from Pidge. “I had the map upside down, we were supposed to turn an hour ago.” _

_ “PIDGE!” They all yelled and chased after her. _

*_*_*_*

It was after the movies finished that Hunk got back to work, leaving Pidge to sleep. The poor girl was going to make herself even more blind than she already is with how much she has been staring at the computer screen lately.

“Wait..” Hunk squints, staring at the pages as he thumbs through it.

“PIDGE, WAKE UP!”

Pidge jumps, startled before looking at Hunk in slight annoyance. “What,” they grumble.

“I think I found out how to make our portal.”

“Explain.”

*_*_*_*

Keith sighs, glaring down at his hand. It wasn’t broken, just really bruised and sprained. He hated his life. Why couldn’t he just have one night of peace? He decided he needed to use the front door, so he does so and walks in on a full blown meeting with everyone there. Minus Lance, of course.

“Keith! I’m so glad to see you up and about,” Coran chirps and beckons him over. “What happened there?” He asks, gently holding onto Keith’s bandaged hand and inspecting it.

“I hurt it..” Keith grumbles and winces when Coran presses down on it.

“I see. Well, lucky for you, I have some of that salve with me.” Coran digs through the pockets of his sweats (since when did he wear sweats? Keith had never seen him in anything except leggins.) Coran gently unwraps the bandaging and opens up the salve containers before gently applying it.

“In a day or two it should be good as new, but take these with you just in case you need more. Now, join us! We have a plan to get Lance back.”

“Alright.. Thank you,” Keith says as he sits down.

“Now, as Hunk was saying..”

*_*_*_*

It was three days later that the crew found themselves at the park where Lance was taken, searching for any clues that any Galra had been there recently.

“I don’t see anything,” Allura says and places her hands on her hips. “I don’t understand how we’re supposed to initiate part one if we can’t even encounter anyone!”

“We just have to be patient and do what we can. We’ll get there, eventually.” Shiro says with a sigh, sticking closer to Matt rather than Allura much to her displeasure.

“Let’s take a lunch break, we have been going at this for the past three hours,” Matt says before plopping down on the ground. Allura hovers over him, glaring down at him.

“Do you even  _ want _ to find him?” She accuses.

Matt falters before glaring up at her. “Excuse me? I’m sorry, you may be his sister but I was with him a lot more than you were in the past because I was his gaurd. For awhile anyway.” Matt hisses, sitting up. “So, yes. I do want to.” He gets up and stalks away from her, sitting closer to Coran.

“That wasn’t called for,” Shiro says while passing Allura. She sputters, looking hurt and slightly upset that Shiro wasn’t defending her.

Meanwhile, everyone else gathered around Matt while Coran passed out the sandwiches they passed out beforehand.

Suddenly, a thought occurred.

“How is your family handling his absence?” Keith asks, everyone perking up in interest having just thought of that.

“Well.. It could be worse. I convinced them that Lance just had to get away for awhile after Lotor,” she frowns and glares at the name, “broke up with him.”

Everyone nods, understanding and they leave it at that. They didn’t need to know that for awhile, her mother would cry herself to sleep while wishing for Lance to just come home already. No, no one needed to know that and Allura wished she didn’t.

Meanwhile, a shadow lurks in the dark, “It’s time to give that motivation.”

And that was the warning that no one had heard.


	6. A Bit of the Past in the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let it be known that if I can’t have you, no one can. Vrepit Sa, Lance.”  
> In which shit goes down in the past and the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with another update.. My apologies for the long wait, I was actually unexpectedly busy and then very, very lazy but here it is!
> 
> Warning:  
> There is violence, but honestly it is poorly written because I got impatient. There is death. Uh.. Lotor?
> 
> Link to the playlist I listen to while writing:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1j2LoW3P14&list=PL7FXvLTOf40grrTyfj8Pwosf3MFz1jdb_
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say thank you for reading this! It means a lot, knowing that someone out there is enjoying what I write.

“It is time, my younglings. Go,” speaks a woman’s voice as several deranged, gangly, and deformed creatures leap from the wooded area that the voice had come from. It had only been a whisper, but it carried and it did so well within the trees. The woman falls further back into the trees, standing next to a man.

The conversation was going well, outside of a few sharp jabs between Allura and Matt, but other than that it was pleasant despite the absence of Lance. It was when a blur of sherbert caught Coran’s eye that they dispersed when he shouted out “Move back!”. The woman(?) landed in the center of where their circle used to be.

She had a cocky smirk on her face and dazzling light cobalt eyes that stood out on her sherbert colored skin. Her face was almost heart shaped, framed by the little bit of bangs she allowed out of her various blues and blonde ponytail. She was lean but had curves that curved into wide hips and strong thighs that led to muscled calves. Her left hand was propped on a hip while her other hand held her sword in it, grasped loosely by the long talons protruding from her fingertips.

“Ku ku ku, you better not lose focus on your surroundings,” she coos. A long purple tongue slips out from her lips when she talks, almost like a snake but not. Every now and then the group would catch sight of her twin fangs. They all reach for their weapons, even as she lunges.

She aims for Pidge, the smaller female barely able to pull her glaive up from her bag, that she rips off of her, in enough time to block her. Her weapon wasn’t really made for blocking, but Pidge pushes forwards and the woman grins. Pidge grimaces, slightly disturbed at the up close sight. She pushes forwards roughly and jumps backwards, putting space between her and the strange woman. Her eyebrows furrow as she is lunged at again, narrowly spinning out of the way and they engage in a violent dance of “life or death.”

Meanwhile, Coran is quickly gathering everything and moving to a hiding spot behind a rock in a timely fashion. He is serving as a lookout while everyone else is out in the open and every now and then, he’d shoot out a bit of tainted energy to help them out when a particular shadow sneaks up behind them. However, that doesn’t really save Allura from being singled out by a bigger monster.

The gender for this one was unclear, the makeup smeared dramatically all over their face didn’t really help either. The light lilac color gave way to a crimson red where their lips are as it cracks into a maniacal grin, revealing pearly white sharp teeth that sometimes poke out from her lips. Allura notes that she is nearly twice her size in width and in height, something that she may be able to use to her advantage if the size affects her speed.

“Oh, I’m going to have fun with you, tiny mouse.” They say in a dark voice, preparing to strike with their morning star. The weapon was an elongated club, though a little more narrow and had four spikes sticking out from all around the sides of the actual club part while a longer spike (about 10 inches) was sticking out from the very top of the club. Allura narrows her eyes, focusing her magic in her hand to take form in a whip. She had been practicing harnessing her powers and abilities, enabling her to try new things in forms of defence. It got to where she rarely ever needed a physical weapon.

The wip itself was just about as long as Allura is. And yet, she readies her position while doing a practice snap against the ground. The force of the concentrated magic and energy causes a little of the earth that was abused to break away and crack. The creature in front of her looks in interest before lunging forwards while Allura brings the whip back.

The whip lashes out against the creatures left shoulder, leaving an angry cut and mark. That doesn’t stop the creature from lunging at Allura. Instead, it grimaces and grabs onto the wip, ignoring the stinging going on it’s hand, and pulls on it. Allura frowns, trying to rip it out from their grasp but fails as they become nearer and nearer. The morning star is raised, ready to make contact with Allura’s small body, but Allura disconnects the whip and lets the magic fade away as she back flips away and kicks off of the creatures body. She lands a few feet away after somersaulting a few times to get to where she is. She wipes at her face before summoning two wips into her hands. She rushes to meet the creature head on, the latter laughing all the while.

Shiro watches worriedly, ready to go help Allura but is stopped when Matt backs up into him. He nearly drops his sabre, a new weapon courtesy of Coran, as he jumps back on opposite ends of Matt when a lithe figure lands where they were just seconds ago. In this figures hands was a thin, long katana. As Shiro studies the figure closer, though most of it hidden by a cape, he figures that it is most likely female.

Cold, steel blue orbs meet his and he feels caged almost. He gets knocked out of it as soon as she is descending upon him by Matt’s yell for him to move. He swerves out of the way, doing a swipe at her legs with his foot as he does so. She does a weird, unnatural bend to move away out of his foot and in turn brings her foot to kick at him. He reaches his left hand out to her, grabbing onto her foot and moving to send her flying, only to have her other leg wrapping around him.

It was then that Matt jumped in, shooting at her leg with his small, hand-held gun. Her leg falls limply off of him and she drops her katana, making grabby hands at Shiro but is thrown to the ground. She doesn’t make a sound though, instead just laying there in a jumbled heap. Shiro and Matt eye her cautiously before looking up at each other. Matt signals for him to go and he hesitantly does so, quickly.

Hunk was knocking through the deformed creatures when a giant cat interrupts him by knocking him over. He lets out a low groan, eyes opening to look in front of him where a woman looms over him. He notices two things. One: she had no eyes, just vacant holes that were dirty and gross looking: crusted with blood and grime from lack of care. Two: Her permanently etched open mouth and the piranha like teeth that were there for the world to see.

She makes a gesture with her fingertips and the cat backs off of him, in which he notices that the cat didn’t really have a physical form. It was much like Allura’s whip in the fact that it seemed to be made out of magic, a blueish luminescent type image. He notices the cat kind of resembled that of a giant panther with strange marking lining it’s cheeks and trailing to the back of the feline that appeared to be bluer than the rest of the magic.

After the contact is removed, Hunk notes that his skin is burning slightly and he has claw marks on his forearms as well as pieces of his clothes sporting gaping holes. He was really hoping he would make it through with little harm, it made him wonder how everyone else was faring. All he heard was a constant rumble of attacks and shouts. He notices how sleepy he was feeling, drowsy even and it would have worried him if it weren’t for how slow his thoughts seem.

The woman kneels beside him, the panther coming to curl around her but not quite touching her either. An unnerving thing he noticed was how the feline was staring at him dead on with glowing amber eyes. He feels gentle fingers prod at his temple, pulling his attention from the panther and him focusing on the woman once more.

With how close they are, he notes how hollow her cheeks are and just how small she seemed. He briefly wonders why she was so malnourished and so unkept. He wondered if it was punishment or something. However, as he starts to lose consciousness he realises he shouldn’t have gotten so caught up in her. She is the enemy and she should elicit no such thoughts of concern, but he realised that a bit late and so he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the woman stands up slowly after wiping her hand over Hunk’s face as a light trickle of magic seeps into his skin to keep him asleep for awhile. It wasn’t permanent, just enough to keep him out of the picture. He may seem harmless, but armed with his bec de corbin he was a force to be reckoned with.

It was by now that the minor creatures were all wiped out, no longer existing outside of the trickle of small particles of energy and the four women remained out of them.

She moves a bit of her short hair back behind her pointed, catlike ears, as she walks towards the treelines where they originated from. The panther trails after her but stops in the middle of the field, letting out a low growl. The woman pauses before doing a backbend to dodge the blast of magic from the rock Coran was behind. She remains in the backbend, tilting her head all the way back  to look straight at Coran with her non-existent eyes as the panther does so as well. She had found who she was searching for, her companion telling her so.

Coran can feel a bit of sweat trickle down his face, but he forces it back. He needed to stand his ground and get to Hunk without any further problems. So, he sends a couple of more blasts before calling up a shield made out of magic and running towards Hunk. Once there, he lets out a couple of more blasts to keep the woman and feline busy and unable to come after him. He notes how it seems almost like a dance, the way that they dodged and scattered.

One could even call it beautiful.

*_*_*_*

Lance shivers, pulling the blanket against his paler than normal skin. He stares out the window, wondering how much longer it would be like this. Would it all just end up like his past? Would they all die again? Will he.. Never see Keith? Allura?

“What’s wrong, darling?” Lotor asks softly, brushing the back of his fingers against Lance’s cheek softly. Of course, he ignores how Lance flinches. Lance had no reason to be afraid of him, so he decided to not dwell on it. After all, they love each other.

“N..nothing,” he stutters softly in response because what else could he say?

“Perhaps you’re just tired, get some rest.” Lotor hums out, gently pushing Lance onto his back. He covers him up, pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead. “Either Shay or I will come check up on you later.” Lotor whispers, earning a nod, before taking his leave.

*_*_*_*

Coran bends down, looping his arms beneath Hunk’s underarms, starting to walk backwards to his rock from before. It’s a slow process, but he makes it there and part of him wonders why they weren’t attacked. That’s when he looks up and sees the woman walking closer to them, stopping right in front of him. He quickly lifts up his arms in defense but she lifts a hand to signal to stop him, just as her feline companion stops beside her.

It’s when she starts signing that he realizes she probably can’t talk. She signs: “Hello, my name is Narti. I am not your enemy, though I may appear as such. I do not wish to harm you, I want to inform you of your prince’s whereabouts, if you’d allow me?” She kneels on her knee, allowing Kolva her cat to wrap around her. They were luckily out of Honerva and Zarkon’s view, though Narti made sure to throw a rock in the trees behind Coran to make a disturbance so they wouldn’t be suspicious.

*_*_*_*

Meanwhile, Keith was searching the battlefield after slashing through monster after monster. He was slowly becoming irritated and it was starting to show with the soft red glow surrounding his body. His eyes are surrounded by a soft orange when he looks up towards the trees upon hearing a soft crunch and his eyes pick up the figure of a woman.

“Got’cha,” he smirks and takes off running at a very high speed.

It’s right about then that the jumbled heap of woman Matt was eyeing cautiously decided to strike out and grab onto Keith’s ankles when he ran by. Keith tumbles down, rolling over just as Matt lets out a shout and shoots at her wrists, getting her to let go.

He grimaces standing up to look at Matt with a nod and giving a small nod towards Shiro and then the trees. Matt takes a brief moment before it clicks and then he’s off sprinting towards where Shiro was helping Allura.

Keith looks down at Acxa who was glaring up at him. She couldn’t really move her hands and her leg was hurting.

“Why do you fight against us? You clearly have our blood running through you, I can smell it.” She bites out, slowly trying to come to a stand.

“Because I may be trash but I am not scum like my Uncle and his entire kingdom.” Keith spits out and brings out his own blade, running towards her. She sluggishly moves out of the way, dodging just barely. She stumbles and Keith immediately turns around and jumps back some when she starts to lift her other leg into a kick.

Her foot connects with the ground and she grimaces. That’s when she takes in a deep breath and charges towards Keith with a scream, “Death or victory!” as she outstretches her jaw to reveal two canines growing longer. Her aim was Keith’s juncture in his neck.

“Did you expect to actually make this? You don’t have your weapon and I have mine,” Keith asks in a soft voice that she could almost laugh at if it weren’t for the blood she just coughed all over his shoulder from the sword that was plunged deep inside her stomach and gut. Her teeth had stopped just a few inches too short but she found herself not really caring anyway.

“It’s death or victory in this empire… That is the only answer,” she says, hacking out blood every now and then.

Keith slowly pulls out his blade, watching her crumble down onto the ground. She was losing even more blood and he wondered just why that was when he looked down to find his sword was lathered in the same red energy that his body was. It was odd and fascinating to watch, even as he noticed that it was going into her body and sinking into her bloodstream to try and rush more of it out of her blood.

“Ha.. I guess you kind of are a monster, just like us.. With this gift,” she smirks and lets out a soft groan when she hacks out a big glob of blood out of her mouth. She probably wouldn’t make it much longer.

“Shut up, you don’t know what you’re talking about,” Keith seethes and sets his right foot on her forehead before knocking her over with it. He turns his back to her, scowling while she smiles as she bleeds out.

She was the least of his concern, he knew where he had to go and he hoped that Shiro had figured that out as well.

*_*_*_*

“He is kept in the far side of the castle in the realm Honerva had conjured up. The only thing that exists there IS the castle, but he is there just past the medical bay.” Narti signs as Coran listens, nodding along. “As for him,” she nods towards Hunk, “he will wake up on his own in a few minutes. I didn’t want to hurt him, those are just surface wounds to get the sleeping potion inside his system.” She pauses, halting her signing.

“May I request something?” She asks after a beat of silence and Coran nods, “I will not make it out of this fight. My time is ending, I am afraid but I have a daughter.. Her name is Shay and she is the prince’s caretaker. Shay is very sweet and has grown quite close to the prince. Please, don’t hurt her should you come across her and if you do..” Narti pauses her signing, turning away to cough a little. “Please, take her with you. Honerva and Zarkon are not the right people to be leading her innocent and kind soul.”

“Of course..” Coran says, eyes softening. They spend a few more minutes talking to one another, discussing the plan while they wait for Hunk to wake up. Coran finds he rather liked the woman’s company.

*_*_*_*

In the distance, Pidge had taken down Ezor at last with the help of Matt after Shiro sent him off.

Allura and Shiro eventually knock Zethrid out and Allura uses a bit of her magic to mess with her mind, placing her into a kind of coma where she was pretty much dead and wouldn’t wake up.

Thus, this leaves Keith running straight towards the trees where Zarkon at last steps out.

“I see, my nephew has at last found me. My, my how you have grown,” Zarkon barks out in a low chuckle that shakes the ground just a tad.

“Where is Lance?! What has Lotor done to him?” Keith shouts, stopping a few feet away from Zarkon while the others catch up (everyone, including Hunk). It is at this point that everyone has a soft glow to them in their respective colors and it makes him wonder just how much of their abilities are returning and growing. Well, everyone had color aside from himself and.. Matt, which is odd.

“He is fine, safe with my son, Lotor.” Zarkon answers, unsheathing his scythe from it’s strap on his back. Keith gets a good look at his armor, noticing in distaste how it hadn’t really changed in  the last 10,000 years. Which means, it’d be even more difficult to fight against without King Alfor.

“He isn’t safe anywhere near him or you!” Allura shouts, Shiro gently pulling her back as she prepares to start heading towards Zarkon. They already lost one royal, they can’t lose another. She grumbles to herself, equipping her whip and ignores the way Matt tenses up from being in such close proximity to her with the whip.

*_*_*_*

_ “You couldn’t have just stayed away, could you?” A voice asks and Matt squints, taking in the blurry figure and the long glowing thing. _

_ “I don’t.. Don’t understand what you- ahh!” Matt shouts, back arching from where it was lashed. _

_ “Don’t lie,” hisses the voice. “It’ll only make this worse.” _

_ And he was struck many, many times by that glowing whip of magic and then thrown onto that dreaded planet of his demise while he was all worn out, bloody, and absolutely beaten to a shell. _

*_*_*_*

Coran notices Matt easing away from Allura and he figures he should ask him later when they weren’t in battle.

“Your mother would have been thrilled to see you so determined over something, not acquiring the usual Galra demeanor of robotic ness,” Zarkon hums getting into a ready fighting stance.

“Enough chit chat, you’re going down!” Keith hisses, launching himself towards Zarkon only for Zaron to spin his scythe around and aim a hit at Keith’s stomach with the hilt followed by a kick to get him away.

That’s when Shiro joins in with his arm, punching and swiping, allowing the soft magic around him to sharpen to try and get a nick of Zarkon. Meanwhile, Pidge and Hunk are forming a plan and Allura checks on Keith. Coran assists with a couple of blasts of magic every now and then, just to keep Zarkon on his toes but it would seem he had a magic shield in the form on invisible wings on the back of his armor that protects his back.

“Keith, come on.. You gotta get up,” Allura urges and Keith blinks before his eyes focus on the incoming blast from somewhere far off. He wonders where it came from, but not for very long as he quickly pulls Allura to him and rolls them out of the way. He quickly gets up afterwards, dusting himself off and helping Allua up, hearing her thanks.

“Let’s do this, lets bring him down and bring Lance home,” Keith says determinedly. That’s when Allura notices something different about Keith, like he was more.. There? Perhaps, put together more. Like all of his missing pieces came back together, every fragment. And it was stunning, as the wind swept through his hair as he prepared to strike and allowed the red magic to encase his sword and make the blade even longer and sharper with spikes along the spine.

Her breath catches when he finally lunges with more speed than she had ever seen since perhaps even their original timeline. She just stands there, whip diminished to nothing as she watches the intricate dance that Zarkon, Shiro, and Keith created with the help of Pidge and Hunk. Her eyes drift across the battle, resting on Matt and how he’s discussing something with Coran. She starts walking towards them, but doesn’t see the scythe being thrown into her direction by Zarkon as he ducks out of Keith’s and Shiro’s reach both males crashing into one another.

Matt’s eyes widen, eyes catching it and in a panic sprints across the field.

He watches her baffled expression from him running towards her and he briefly wonders why he was about to do what he was going to do when Shiro’s face, smiling and happy in Allura’s presence flashes into his mind. He couldn’t and wouldn’t second guess himself, he knew this was what he had to do. And that thought process stayed with him as he pushed Allura down onto the ground and out of the way of the scythe, just narrowly.

He briefly turns his head to make eye contact with a horrified Shiro and Matt mouths three words, “I love you,” before the scythe’s decently sized blad slices through his neck successfully decapitating him. Matt’s body crumples to the ground, blood pouring out from it and his muscles twitching every now and then. Allura stares, disturbed, at the head resting by her feet. She ignores the feeling of blood on her face in favor of focusing back on the battle.

An ungodly shriek pierces the air, coming from Pidge.

“How fucking dare you!” She yells, running towards Zarkon and past Shiro who sat there in shock next to Keith who was trying to snap him out of it.

“First you take Lance, then you kill my brother! We will end you, I swear to fucking Altea we will!” She screams, tears trickling down her angry face as she angrily and messily makes swipes at Zarkon with her weapon. He, of course, laughs and grabs her by the arm. He twists her around, making her drop her weapon and lifts her up. She struggles, kicking, and all of that movement from the awkward angle her arms are in, causing a popping sound to ring through the area and she lets out a cry. He tosses her to the side, Pidge not even moving to get up. Coran and Allura discreetly move to go towards her as it begins to rain.

Hunk is just about to step in when Shiro steps up. He glares at Zarkon dead on, eyes glowing purple with no other color showing. The magic previously surrounding him shaped to form two small horns on his forehead and a lions tail in the back. He lets out a low growl, taking on the form of a predator.

Zarkon watches in amusement, but that amusement is quickly lost when Shiro finally attacks and he barely dodges before Shiro is on him again. Punch after punch and eventually Keith joins in though he can’t seem to keep up with Shiro. Hunk watches ready to jump in but eventually heads to where Coran and them are, ready to serve as a shield.

“How is she?” He asks, not taking his eyes off of the battle.

“She dislocated her shoulder and passed out from the pain. I’m going to pop it back into place, though luckily it wasn’t her dominant arm so it shouldn’t hinder our plan for later.” Coran explains, digging into his pockets to pull out the salves from earlier. He cracks his knuckles before counting to five and then popping Pidge’s shoulder back into place. Allura flinches slightly, but nonetheless is prepared for when the girl comes flying up, the pain bringing her back to. Tears are at the corner of the young girls eyes and Allura knows what to do before Pidge is barrelin into her chest.

Meanwhile, Zarkon is on his knees with several bits of his armor just laying around. His breathing is labored and he knows he has most likely lost this fight. As Keith and Shiro begin to line up to do the final blows, Kolva comes darting across the field with her mouth wide open and taking Zarkon by the head. She shakes her head a lot, dragging him around even as he tries to get out of the grip of her mouth. Eventually he stops struggling and she clamps her mouth down all the way, puncturing his juncture and allowing the blood to pour out of her mouth. She drops him, running back to help Narti make it across to where he is.

Keith and Shiro are ready to intervene, but Coran stops them by the shake of his head. Hunk watches sadly as she stumbles and the frailness of her state makes a lot more sense to him. She was dying, even before this fight and she wanted to go with a clear conscience.

She stops right beside where Zarkon was bleeding out and she signs one saying, “Vrepit sa,” before bringing out a bottle of gasoline from the pouch no one had noticed before and pouring it all over him with a finished touch of an open flame. Effectively, Zarkon is finished and Narti collapses her heart stopping before she touched the ground.

In the trees, Keith catches sight of light and he frowns. Shiro doesn’t have time to think and stop him before Keith is dashing towards it.

“Oh no you don’t,” he growls once Keith catches sight of Honerva trying to make a get away through a portal. A thought occurs to him and he waits for her to pass through before he follows after her. He quickly sends a message to everyone else once he is through the portal, explaining his plan. He tells them to have the portal ready for the trip back. He really hoped Allura knew what she was doing.

Keith trails after her before he notices a message from Coran, telling him where Narti said Lance was kept. Silently thanking her, he follows the instructions and comes upon a baby blue door. He slowly opens it, a bit disheartened when he doesn’t see Lance. However, he overlooked the crumpled form near the foot of the bed near the window.

When he does see it, his breath hitches and he quickly runs over to him.

“Lance, Lance! Calm down, it’s me- it’s me, Keith!” He says, trying to get Lance to calm down as he started fighting though very weakly. It made him sick to his stomach and very, very sad. “Please, baby, relax. He can’t hurt you, not while I’m here.” Keith whispers, pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead when he stops squirming.

“Keith..? Is that really you?” Lance croaks, staring up at Keith through teary, pained, and dull blue eyes.

“Yes, and we’re getting you out of here.” He answers, scooping Lance up who quickly burrows his face into his neck and lets out a low whimper. His body was in so much pain and Keith wasn’t doing too hot himself. Nevertheless, he waits for the confirmation from the others that it was safe to head towards the portal area. Unfortunately, they had ten minutes to wait.

He carries Lance to the abandoned ballroom, setting him down to wait. He brushes his hair away from Lance’s eyes, noticing his hair was growing out and admired it with a gentle look. Keith was just relieved to have Lance and Lance was relieved to be back.

“Well, isn’t this touching,” snarls a voice from the big doors of the ballroom.

“Lotor,” growls Keith and Lance’s heartbeat spikes up in fear. Keith spares Lance a reassuring smile before focusing on Lotor. “He doesn’t want to be with you, why can’t you just let him go?” Asks Keith, readily meeting Lotor’s blade with his own. They exchange blows, Lance watching through hazey eyes.

“I love him too much, that’s why. Would you?” Lotor returns the question, spinning out of the way with his cloak flowing behind him from a jab of Keith’s blade. Keith lets out a dry laugh, rushing towards him once more.

“I have and it was my worst decision. I regret it, even in this lifetime.” Keith retorts, getting a small cut on Lotor’s cheek.

“Then we’re on the same page, somewhat.” Lotor responds, his face becoming serious. “But, I cannot allow him to leave.”

Briefly, Keith glances at his communicator to see that they were making it blink to signal it would be ready soon.

“You don’t have a say in this,” Keith says and starts fighting back more. He eventually has Lotor backed into a corner but he doesn’t expect Lotor to have another blade literally in his sleeve of his cloak. He finds it going into his side and his eyes widen. Lotor grins like a mad man, pushing Keith away and watching with satisfaction when he crumples to the ground.

“Now, my darling, it is time we return to your room. We wouldn’t want to mess up our schedule, now would we?” Lotor hums out, walking towards Lance and forcefully pulling him up by his wrist. Lance cries out, weakly pulling against him and saying multiple forms of “no” between cries.

It broke Keith’s heart and drove him absolutely mad.

It was like.. All of a sudden the world seemed a little to hot and he had no idea why.

“Hey, you bastard, unhand him.” He growls, his voice sounding a bit different than how it normally does and he notices his vision is slightly different too. No matter, he would figure that out later. Lotor turns to face him, eyebrow cocked but that falls right off as he takes in Keith’s appearance.

The first thing he notices is the flames that are flickering from his body and he unwillingly drops Lance (a bit roughly) when Keith comes running at him. He avoids his touch once he noticed the temperature difference. He quite liked his skin after all.

“I see, so like how water and Blood is Lance’s gift, yours is fire. An interesting match, I suppose.” Lotor says and grunts when a flame gets him.

Ofcourse, Keith ignores his commentary and eventually gets a hold of him. Lotor screams, feeling his flesh burning beneath Keith’s fingertips and eventually pulls away but not by his own doing. Something inside of him, sloshing around, and pulling this way and that did it. He fell onto his back and that was when he met Lance’s blue orbs that seemed even brighter than before.

He would have commented on how beautiful he was if it were not from the way that his body felt like it was being split open as his blood poured out through his mouth and any opening. Lance lets out a few coughs before the pain stops and Lotor knows he is in a very critical condition.

“I know.. That I have wronged you.. And that I can’t stop you from going, not now,” Lotor wheezes out and gazes upon Lance’s emotionless face. “But.. for all the good times we shared, please grant me a dying wish that I do not deserve: a final kiss and then you will be rid of me.”

Looking over towards Keith, he asks if he should. Keith sighs, “Go ahead.” He gives Lotor a pointed look, “Don’t try anything.” Lance kneels beside Lotor, allowing him to hold onto the side of his face gently while leaning down.

*_*_*_*

_ Their entire plan had gone to shit. _

_ Lance was currently being held captive with Keith by Lotor while everyone else was either fighting or dead and neither males knew which was a better fate. _

_ “We’ll make it through this, don’t worry,” Keith says and Lance closes his eyes tightly. They hear footsteps when Lance lets out a quiet admittance of “I’m so scared, Keith..” _

_ “I know, love. I know, but it’s-” _

_ “Don’t worry my dear, as long as you cooperate you’ll be just fine.” Comments Lotor upon entering the cell that they were in. He comes up behind Lance from where he was chained from the ceiling, arms dangling upwards. Keith was right in front of him, tied into a kneeling position and limbs all binded. He had a sword forcing his chin and head to look up towards Lance. _

_ “You’re all I wanted. You could have avoided all of this pointless death of your loved ones and.. Him,” Lotor says nodding towards Keith as his fingers lightly trail across Lance’s neck to his collarbones. _

_ Lance chews on his bottom lip, pointedly avoiding everyone's eyes. The guilt tripping was slowly starting to take hold. _

_ “Could have saved your father.. Sister..” And Lotor goes on, noticing with satisfaction that he was getting to him. _

_ “Lance, snap out of it! This is not your fault and this would have happened eventually over something anyway. The galra are bloodthirsty and power-hungry by nature,” Keith shouts and Lotor glares. He turns Lance’s head to face him. _

_ “Will you come back and be mine?” Lotor asks, but there’s a silent ‘or else’ in the air. _

_ Before Lance can answer, Keith tries to convince him otherwise. “It’s not worth it! It’s all over, please don’t put yourself into hell all over again.. Please..” _

_ Lance takes in a deep breath before forcefully jerking his head away from his grasp and spitting out a “no” which earns him a “Shouldn’t have done that” in a growl. _

_ The next moments are very blurry for Lance, but Keith remembers it vividly. _

_ He remembers watching and hearing Lotor rape and defile Lance’s body. _

_ His own blood and tears mixed as he tried to get free, constant shouts of “Please, don’t touch him!” _

_ By the end of it, Lance is unconscious and Keith is very hoarse but he continues screaming out his name. _

_ A loud scream splits the hostile air, Lance momentarily waking up only to have his own life taken from him. _

*_*_*_*

Their lips brush and Lotor pulls a blade from under his cloak. He jams it deep into Lance, right beneath his rib in a spot that could quite possibly scratch his heart.

*_*_*_*

_ Keith’s whole body goes rigid and he feels terror and dread fill him, accompanied by sorrow. He could feel hot, wet tears roll down his face. _

_ “Lance.. Please, no.. Lance, come back to me! Speak to me-” A sharp kick to his head has him sputtering, coughing up some blood and a tooth. _

_ “ _ **_He’ll never be truly yours and it’s your fault he ended up this way_ ** _ ,” hisses Lotor. _

*_*_*_*

Lance wheezes, tears pricking his eyes but he couldn’t cry out. Lotor grabs onto the back of his head tightly, pulling his hair before bringing Lance’s head to his ear, the blade moving when Lance made contact with his body. “Let it be known that if I can’t have you, no one can. Vrepit Sa, Lance.” And Lotor lets go, his eyes closing. Lance pulls back, giving Keith full view of his wound and the sword sticking out.

*_*_*_*

_ Keith’s vision blurs and his pain is very dull, but he knows very soon he will be gone too. _

_ “I love you Lance.. We will meet again and I will not make the same mistakes,” he wants to say but he is gone before his words make it through his mouth. _

*_*_*_*

“I love you-” “LANCE!”

Keith darts forwards to catch Lance. “Come on, don’t close your eyes. Stay with me, stay with me!” He says, cradling Lance in his arms. He quickly dials Coran on the communicator.

“How is every-” “Portal NOW!” Keith yells and hangs up. It’s a few agonizing minutes later that the portal opens and Keith is carrying Lance bridal style while trying to keep too much blood from coming out. He left the dagger inside, not sure what to do with it in his panicked state.

In the dark, a figure watches the portal come, the two males disappear, and watches it close. The figure creeps along the room, approaching Lotor and carefully removing him from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am currently working on gathering research and information for another fanfiction. This one IS Voltron related and is actually Keith centric. It will have several dark themes and are loosely based off of nightmares I've been having since November of 2017 as I needed a way to cope. As we all, I'm sure, are aware, school shootings have had a major increase this year and this is what this fanfiction is going to be. I know, this is not a topic for entertainment and I am not really wanting to use it as such but I needed a way to deal with this and this is what I came up with. I'm also hoping I can use this as a way to bring forth more information towards Gun laws and ways to protect yourself, etc. This will be called "Cacoethes" in case you are interested, keep a look out for it!
> 
> Also, thank you (again) to everyone who has read this and enjoyed it!


	7. The Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay strong and kind, Hunk.”
> 
> Or, the one where I actually give Hunk, Coran, and Pidge actual roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally over twice as long as usual and came out as a whopping 38 pages, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I made a playlist for myself to listen to while writing! This is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1j2LoW3P14&list=PL7FXvLTOf40grrTyfj8Pwosf3MFz1jdb_ Give it a listen, it might help with plot and guessing for the future~
> 
> Warnings:  
> Panic Attack. Vague violence. Death.

_“One day, Keith, you will love someone so much that you would do anything to protect them.”_

*_*_*_*

“-he’s breathing!”

“Quick, get the-”

“-ce? Lance?!”

“Can you hear me?”

A groan fills the room, his bright blue orbs blinking blearily before the pain settles in and his world is black once more.

*_*_*_*

The next time Lance wakes up, it is to a bright room the color of an eggshell. It kind of hurt his eyes to look at, causing him to squint and tear up. Even so, he did his best to look around. He vaguely realizes that he is in a hospital and that he was no longer bleeding out. That was a good thing, it meant that he wasn’t dead or still with his tormentor.

Fingertips softly brush across his knuckles and he jerks away, ripping his hand away and involuntarily wincing at the quick movement. He feels a little silly for reacting in such a way when his eyes make out Keith. Though, it was to be expected after what he went through. Even so, he feels guilt well up in chest and it was as if Keith read his thoughts because his apathetic expression softened one into concern with comfort in his eyes.

“Hey, hey.. No, don’t cry. It’s okay, I understand,” Keith reassures softly. He did, he knew he shouldn’t have touched Lance. There was no telling what his wicked cousin had done to him and it made him angry just thinking about it. Lance only nods, which causes some more concern to well up within Keith because Lance was a talker.

“How are you feeling? The nurse gave you some medicine about an hour ago. Coran added the ointment to your major injuries but he said that it would be best to let the bruising heal on their own and Allura thought it’d be a good idea to go ahead and take you to the hospital for medicine.”

“I.. I.. Feel like I’ve been dragged through a portal and ba..back,” Lance responds. His voice was rough with little use. It kind of hurt to talk, but Lance pushed through. He knew he’d have to so he might as well get a head start. Keith gives a small smile, leaning into his chair that he pulled up to be beside the hospital bed. “That would be because you were,” Keith responds back with a chuckle.

“Right,” Lance says and it falls silent afterwards.

This silence wasn’t comforting. It was heavy and borderline awkward. Neither were sure what to say to break it or if they just sit there and bathe in it. Either way, they didn’t have to because a Nurse came in.

She long, golden hair tied up in twin pigtails with the rest cascading down her back. She had a smile on her face, matching her happy look in her iridescent blue orbs, as she came to a stop near the end of the bed.

“I bring good news! Now that you are awake, you are free to go home. Everything has already been taken care of and your sister is down stairs in the lobby waiting for you, please be careful. You may be a bit woozy and dizzy, but nothing life threatening.” She speaks in a high-pitched voice and Keith decides that he doesn’t really like her. It all seemed like a fake act to him, but Lance seemed to buy it as a look of joy flashes across his face and relief fills his eyes.

It was a bit of an adventure getting Lance out of the bed. He stumbled a lot, legs being wobbly but he eventually got the hang of it and, reluctantly, used Keith as a crutch. They did make it to Allura’s car in one piece though.

“You look good,” Allura comments once they were on the road. The silent, ‘alive’ travelled through the car, but no one commented on it. Lance was stretched out in the back of the backseat, relaxing. His eyes remained opened because he still had this small bubble of fear in his chest that if he closed his eyes then he’d be right back in that room with Lotor hovering above him and touching-

It was hard to breathe.

He couldn’t, couldn’t-

“Lance, Lance- I need you to open your eyes okay? You’re in Allura’s car, you’re going to my house. You’re fine, you’re safe. It’s okay,” Keith says, grabbing ahold of him lightly to keep him from injuring himself on the seat belts once he started struggling against the invisible man of his thoughts.

“Kei..th?” Lance mumbles out, breathing heavily and eyes opening. He holds onto Keith’s arms tightly, shaking and shivering. His pupils were blown wide and his breathing was labor but his eyes were open and his thoughts were current.

Without being prompted, Allura pulls over and allows Keith to unbuckle and climb into the backseat. As soon as he was there, Lance was burrowing his chest and his arms were encircling the cuban. He rubbed soothing circles into his back and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head, giving Allura the go ahead to start driving.

He chooses not to notice the tightened grip on the steering wheel that she had in favor of mumbling soothing words into Lance’s hair as the male let out small whimpers. There wasn’t much he could do except be there with him.

This was going to be a long journey, but he’d walk forever if it would help Lance.

*_*_*_*

When they arrived at Keith’s house, no one was there but them, though they’d probably come by later on. The trio was on the couch in the living room, a comfortable silence passing over them as they watched The Little Mermaid. Lance was sandwiched between Allura and Keith, but leaning more into his sister. No one spoke, though no one really felt the need to.

It’s about thirty minutes until the end of the movie when Lance and Keith had fallen asleep. Allura didn’t mind having Lance leaning into her, but it was a bit of problem when she couldn’t move without sending both of the two males falling down on the couch. Somehow, Lance had gotten ahold of Keith and so now the raven was tucked into the brunets side.

It was cute.

This was honestly a small thing though. She was just glad that her brother was back, safe, and alive-

Images of Matt flash in her head and phantom feelings of blood overtake her and she swallows a thick lump.

Allura may have been the one who damned him in the past, but this life was supposed to be different. They were all supposed to live and be happy- Okay, so maybe she wanted Shiro to herself and that probably would have upset the blond, but she didn’t want him to die. She worries her bottom lip with her teeth, her eyes turning from the screen of the t.v. Though she didn’t quite get along much with him during the past month or so, she did still care for him on some level. It was odd to think that he was just gone.

The door opens and Allura’s head immediately snaps to it, ready to bolt up and defend her brother and her, hopefully, future brother-in-law. She relaxes when it’s just Shiro.

“Hey, did everything go alright?” Shiro asks quietly, coming to sit on the opposite side of Allura that the boys were on, asleep.

Allura nods, “It went alright as it could. He had a panic attack on the way here, but Keith managed to calm him down, thankfully.” She ends it softly, looking away from Shiro and down at her brother.

“It pains me knowing that he had to endure Lotor in such a way more than once and that it has left him like this.” She whispers, brushing some of Lance’s hair off of his forehead. Shiro takes ahold of her hand, pressing a kiss to it which doesn’t earn him her attention. Instead, it fills her with a bit of guilt when the thought of Matt flashes through her mind. Still, she doesn’t pull her hand away because she knows that it would have hurt the, fragile, man's feelings.

“I know.. But, he’s strong. As long as we’re here, we’ll help in any way that we can.” Shiro says determinedly, squeezing her hand slightly before letting it go. Allura offers a small smile in his direction before resting her head against his shoulder and allowing her own eyes to close.

“When will the others be knocking down the door?”

“Probably after dinner. Pidge might not come, though. She’s with her family,” the last part of what Shiro said was quieter and heavier than the rest, but neither acknowledge it except for Allura pressing a little more into his side.

That last bit of Matt’s life plagued her thoughts and dreams alike, as she was sure was the case with Shiro as well.

“Let’s rest for now, then.” Allura says softly within the quiet room, the movie having ended a little while ago, with the soft glow of the menu on the t.v illuminating the four of them on the couch.

It was an endearing site and Shiro’s moms were sure to snap a picture of it when they had arrived home.

*_*_*_*

“Are you hungry?” Keith asks, setting a bowl on Lance’s lap once he sat upright. Lance looks down at the bowl, noting hungrily that it was Keith’s and Shiro’s parents famous Chicken and Dumpling soup. His stomach growled and he blushed, chuckling along with Keith.

“Starving,” he admits before digging in.

It tasted so good, even if it was a bit hot and heavy on his taste buds. It was heaven. Though, it’d be better if he had everyone else with him.

Swallowing his mouthful, he looks up at Keith and decides he might as well ask. “Where is everyone?”

“In the Kitchen. They didn’t want to wake you, but we can go join them if you’d like?”

“I’d like that,” Lance says with a smile and lazily dangles one hand towards Keith to be pulled up while his other holds onto the bowl of food. Keith rolls his eyes, but obliges.

They head to the kitchen, lightly knocking into one another. It almost feels normal, at least to their former lives and their time as children in this one.

*_*_*_*

_“Keith! Look at what I found,” exclaims Lance excitedly as he rushes towards the small raven who was playing in the sand box with Shiro guarding his own castle on the opposite side. It was an unspoken war between the two, both of them watching each other carefully with Allura chasing after Pidge and Hunk in the background. Matt, of course, was leaning against Shiro’s back with a book in hand._

_“Not now, Lance,” Keith says while trying to shoo the other boy away. He could not let Shiro knock down his castle!_

_Lance pouts, stomping his foot slightly when an idea forms and he develops a devious grin._

_“Keith, watch-” Matt starts, but it’s too late and the six year old raven finds a large spider in his hair._

_Everyone in the sand box freezes, except Lance who only looked smug and proud, while Keith looks like he is about to cry._

_Which he does when it moves._

_After much debate, it is Matt who removes the spider. As soon as the fuzzly arachnid was removed, Keith had pounced on Lance with tears and snot still trailing down his face._

_It wasn’t easy explaining what had happened to the parentals._

*_*_*_*

As soon as the door to the kitchen opened, the conversation halted and several heads turned to look towards Keith and Lance.

The latter smiled, taking a bit of comfort in Keith’s presence at his side. It remained quiet before Hunk promptly started crying and ran to hug him. Keith, seeing this coming, quickly took Lance’s food just in time for Lance to be lifted by a big bear hug from the sobbing male.

“I missed you so much! And, and I was.. Was so scared!” Hunk wails and Lance pats his back, sniffling as he held back his own tears. “I know, buddy. I was, too” he responds and does his best to hug him back.

Soon enough everyone was joining the hug, except Keith and Shiro, who was off to the side with a hand on Lance’s shoulder, with Coran crying along with them. “It’s good to have you back, Lance.” Shiro says with a smile as Hunk lets him down.

“It’s great to be back, I missed you all.” He says with a small smile, happiness radiating from him. “Though, I’ve noticed,” he clears his throat when his voice gets stuck. “We’re missing two people. Where’s Pidge and Matt?”

The anxiety in the room rises and it only increases Lance’s own when he noticed that they weren’t there. Keith gently takes ahold of his hand, holding it loosely so that he can break away easily if he wanted to.

“Pidge is with her family at home,” Shiro says quietly. The next part wouldn’t be easy and the older male couldn’t even bring the dead males name into his thoughts without crying, so he looks away and bites his lip as he blinks back a few tears.

“Matt.. He isn’t with us.. Anymore,” Coran speaks up. “I’m sorry,” he says softly that cuts through the tense and dark atmosphere. Lance blinks a few times, not even noticing when Coran had placed a hand to his shoulder.

“He.. He..” Lance stutters, failing to form words or even thoughts. Everything was supposed to be better! Not like this. He finally remembered everybody and everything, it was supposed to be happily ever after. He sniffles, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. Keith rubs at his fingers gently with his thumbs, trying to soothe him. That’s when the dams break and Lance is being pulled into a hug by Keith, soon joined by everyone else as they all either wept silently or loudly with the grieving male. Everyone else had had time to cope with it some, consciously, but Lance had none.

Memories of his past and current life flash through his head with Matt.

He was one of his best friends. One of the only people he had so openly trusted in his previous life as his guard and he was taken away from him not once, but twice.

No words are spoken until the tears have stopped, but everyone knew this wouldn’t be the last of them. Still, they all sat at the table and focused back on their dinner.

“How’s mama?” Lance asks after a while, facing Allura. She had seemed quieter than usual, though he supposed that was warranted after everything they had went through. It wouldn’t exactly be a walk through the park and they had all known that.

“She’s okay. She wants you to come home soon,” Allura responds. No one had told their mother the truth, so Lance would have to wait a bit before returning home. Not too long, Coran said that a day or two at most- just enough for him to try and get a sense of his surroundings once more.

“That’s good.” Lance says quietly, nodding to himself. It was better than her having a breakdown. He had no idea what lie they had told her, but he assumed it wasn’t the truth in any way.

“Hey, how about we all have a movie night tonight?” Hunk suggests, looking up from his phone where he was talking to Pidge. “Pidge said she could swing by later, after her parents went to bed.”

Everyone looks at one another, shrugging or nodding.

“It has to be Disney or Pixar, there is no other option. That is my only rule,” Lance says when everyone turned to him. He had just finished his food, feeling full and satisfied. Everyone groaned, except for Hunk who only looked happy that he had agreed to it at all. Besides, Hunk had no complaints- knowing Coran and his ridiculous movie choices, it probably would have been a cheap thriller or really bad horror film on the t.v.

“Then it’s decided, tonight is movie night. Is everyone staying over?” Shiro questions, mentally doing a headcount to figure out how many blankets he will need. They would have to rearrange the living room, but he didn’t think his moms would mind too much.

At everyone's nods, he begins mentally mapping out where all of the blankets were currently.

“Do you want me to see if Pidge can bring some blankets?” Hunk asks, before adding, “I’m going to be the one who goes and picks her up anyway.”

“That’d be great, Hunk!” Shiro says, offering a smile.

“Uh, guys.. If Coran doesn’t want me going home yet, then where am I going?” Lance speaks up, finally finished eating and full.

“Well, we thought you could just stay here. Our parents are okay with it and well, to be honest it’d make Keith and I both feel better.” Shiro says, moving to hold Allura’s hand underneath the table. “It was actually your sister's idea.”

“I see..” Lance hums, sinking back into the chair. “Could I shower then? I imagine I don’t smell all that pleasant.” He says softly, getting a nod from Shiro as a go ahead. When he stands up, Keith does as well. “I’ll lend you some clothes,” he offers as an excuse at his curious gaze.

*_*_*_*

Inside the shower, Lance had time to really think.

He almost died and Matt did die.

It was all a lot to take in, especially on top of remembering everything. It all brought a sob that Lance tried to choke back. He just wanted everything to go back to being simpler. However, if everything is as it is now: they shouldn’t have too many problems in the future with Zarkon and Lotor dead. It worked out and they could finally work on happily ever after, but it didn’t feel like happily ever after.

It felt like an intermission.

Sighing, he finishes washing up and steps out to dry himself off. Looking over at the clothes he hadn’t looked at previously when they were handed to him, he notes that it was one of Keith’s sweaters and a pair of his sweat pants, as well as.. Was that Lance’s boxers? He must have left them here on accident the last time he stayed over. Shaking his head, he pulls on the clothes and sighs out of appreciation for the warmth they offered.

Exiting the bathroom, he could hear everyone talking to one another. He smiled softly to himself, leaning against the door. As much as he wanted to go join them, he just didn’t feel like it.

“Tired?”

Lance turns his head quickly, looking in the direction of Keith’s room where said boy was standing with his arms crossed. Lance lets out a soft breath of relief, glad he didn’t have to yell for help. Though, he supposed he should have recognized his voice but honestly, Lance was too skeptical of everything to concentrate on little things like that.

“A little bit,” he murmurs in response and walks towards Keith slowly.

Instead of moving, Keith let him come to him. He didn’t want to frighten him off like a scared animal if he made a move too sudden. Besides, he had no idea what Lance was planning to do. Whatever he did do, as long as no one got hurt, Keith would be beside him in a heartbeat.

He is never leaving him again.

“I.. I missed you..” Lance says quietly, leaning down to rest his forehead on Keith’s right shoulder and slowly wrapping his own arms around Keith’s waist. The raven haired man let out a soft breath of relief, relaxing and slowly returning the gesture with enough time for Lance to back out if he truly wanted to.

“I missed you, too..” Keith murmurs back quietly. Remembering that Lance was a little tired, he spoke up again, “if you wanted to.. You could lay in my bed for a little while before Pidge gets here.”

“Okay, lead the way.. Mullet.”

Keith lets out a soft snort at the nickname, “okay Madonna.”

Lance lets out a soft laugh, pulling himself away from Keith and instead holding his hand gently as Keith led them inside the room behind the door they had been in front of.

Lance raised an eye at the messy room. Sure, Keith was messy sometimes, but he wasn’t this messy. There were clothes scattered everywhere, broken bottles, and even.. Are those pills?

“Keith-”

“Sh, don’t..” Keith cuts him off, looking down and ashamed. It was then that Lance finally took note of the ace bandage around Keith’s hand and his bottom lip trembled, sensitive in everyway emotionally. “I just wasn’t.. Myself, I guess. Losing you was awful,” the raven admits quietly and Lance lets out a few tears before pulling Keith into a strong hug.

“I’m..” His voice breaks, Lance burying his face into his hair as his hold tightened. “I’m so sorry, Keith! I.. I-”

“It’s not your fault, Lance.” Keith pulls back, but not much. He tries to look Lance in the eyes, but when he doesn’t he lets out a soft sigh. “Hey, look at me.”

“You’re here now, safe and sound. That’s all that matters, the past is in the past and we can only do our best to move forwards. None of this is your fault, baby,” Keith says in a soft, soothing voice that was ruptured by his natural gruffness yet it still worked to soothe Lance into hiccups. He wipes away Lance’s tears with the back of his knuckle, offering a small smile.

“How about we get you into bed, yeah?” He suggests and Lance nods, tiredly.

It was a few minutes later when they found themselves on Keith’s bed. Keith was going to leave Lance alone, to give him time, but the brunet had insisted on Keith staying and laying down with him. Keith couldn’t find a reason to refuse his request.

It was quiet for several moments, Lance cuddled up to Keith’s chest with his arm laying over the others stomach as his head rested on his chest. Keith has his arm secured around him in a way that made Lance feel comfortable, safe, and at home.

“Hey.. Keith?”

“Yes, Lance?”

“..What are we?”

It’s a few moments of silence until Keith looks down at him, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Well, what do you want us to be?” He asks in return.

“I want.. Us to be together- as in, boyfriends.” Lance pauses, glancing down at his arm and chewing on his lip as he speaks the next part. “But, I want us to go at a pace good for us now, not based off of us in the past. I’m, I’m not..” He sniffles slightly and Keith quickly presses a kiss to the top of his head, shushing him.

“Ssh, it’s okay, baby. We’ll go as slow as you like, as long as you’re happy and safe.”

Lance gives a small smile, nuzzling into Keith some more, letting out a small “Thank you.”

Right as Lance is about to go to sleep, he hears Keith speak up, “So.. We’re boyfriends now? Sorry.. I’m new to this,” awkwardly.

“Yes, you dummy.” He rolls his eyes, closing them again. “Now shut up and let me sleep.”

“Of course, princess,” Keith snickers before closing his own eyes and relaxing.

*_*_*_*

A couple hours later, Lance finds himself wedged between Pidge and Keith in the center of everyone. He didn’t mind it, other than it getting a little too hot but everyone was being considerate on how they moved around him or where they touched. It got annoying at times, but he understood.

Still, it felt good to be back even without.. Him.

“Lance, stop making googly eyes towards Keith and watch the movie! The best part is about to come up and you’re too busy being disgustingly sweet,” Pidge complains. Her foot is lightly kicked by Keith’s from the other side of Lance and the cuban in the middle only groans. He loved his friends, really he did, but they were something else.

As the foot war raged on, Shiro eventually cut in when he saw the look on Lance’s face.

“Guys, come on. Simba is about to wreck Scar,” Shiro says without looking over towards them from where he was on the other side of Keith, Allura to his left and curled in on herself even after Shiro had offered to wrap an arm around her. He found it odd, but now wasn’t the time to talk about it.

They were on movie number 4, but Hunk was already asleep and so was Coran. He imagined it wouldn’t be long until everyone fell asleep, too tired out.

Ofcourse, they did eventually tire out but it wasn’t until after movie number 6. By then, they had already wrecked the living room. There was popcorn everywhere, limbs knocking that and soda over. Shiro was afraid to even look around even more, knowing he’d get a headache. Sighing, he rested his head against Allura’s and closed his eyes. He was the last one awake, ever the responsible adult he was, but he wished he would have fallen asleep earlier so he didn’t have to witness the war zone that was his living room.

He could only dread how his parents were going to feel.

*_*_*_*

It’s a month until school starts and Lance was doing quite well. In fact, he was going home to see his mother right now. He wasn’t sure he was completely mentally prepared, but he could only hold her off with phone calls for so long before she created a search party. Honestly, he was surprised how well it had went keeping her away until now.

Hesitantly, with a look back towards Keith who gave him an encouraging nod of his head with a small smile, Lance knocked on the door.

He heard many voices on the other side, meaning all of his aunts, uncles, and cousins were home as well. They fit a lot of people in their tiny old house, but the thought warmed his heart. A smile blossomed across his face and it remained there, even after his mom answered the door, shell-shocked.

“LANCE!” She shouts, pouncing onto him and wrapping him up into her arms. Keith watched fondly, watching how Lance’s mother cried and Lance cried along with her. Lance had always been a cry baby and that hadn’t changed in this or the last life. It filled him with affection.

“How dare you just up and leave without telling me! You’re lucky I wasn’t feeling like yelling at you over the phone,” his mother yelled and guilt ate at his heart. His mother didn’t know the truth and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to.

“I know, I know, mama. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“You better not,” she cries and presses kisses everywhere she can reach which leaves bright red lipstick in her wake. Keith had to hold back a snicker, which he failed.

“Is that Keith?”

“It is,” Lance confirms and Keith freezes.

“My, my how time has flied!” Lance’s mom says, letting go of Lance and heading towards Keith. “You aren’t as chubby as you used to be, but you’re still small. I wonder if you still have- oh, there it is! That adorable pout you got as a kid when you didn’t get what you wanted,” Lance’s mom cooed and Keith sends an embarrassing glare towards Lance who snickered.

“Now,” his mother places her hands on her hips, “Why haven’t you come by the last few years? I practically helped raise you, too, you know! Shiro comes by, even gives us phone calls.” The older woman pouts and Keith looks away, guilt worming its way into his heart.

He would have, but he’s just not good with communication-

“Mama, give him a break. You’re embarrassing him,” Lance says, coming to save the day.

When she looks away, Keith sends him a grateful smile.

“Oh, alright.. I know!” She whips around, taking ahold of Keith’s arm tightly and dragging him inside the house, pulling Lance with the other. “You’re going to stay for dinner!”

“With all due respect,” Keith starts, remembering how big Lance’s family is, “but would I not be a burden?”

“Keith Gerald Kogane, I never want to hear such nonsense come out of your mouth again. I haven’t heard something that ridiculous come from you since you were twelve and swore up and down you weren’t in love with Lance.” His mother says, scowling slightly.

Lance looks over towards Keith, a slightly smug look on his face as he takes in Keith’s embarrassed face.

“12, huh?”

“Shut up.”

Lance laughs, throwing his head back into it and Keith decides he was beautiful for not the first time in his life.

*_*_*_*

“Keith.”

“Yeah?”

Silence greets him, so he turns his head to face the direction he heard the voice. Finding Lance sitting on a swing, lazily swaying to and from on it, Keith lets out a sigh of relief. Sometimes, he’d wake up in a panic, forgetting that they got him back. It took talking to Lance to calm him down from those nights, the same with Lance. They were each others anchor to the world around them right now.

“Push me?” Lance asks, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly and batting his eyes prettily with a charming smile spreading on his lips.

“Really, Lance?” Keith says, unbelieving. When he got no answer other than Lance’s pleading expression to turn into a pout, he shuffles over towards him with a sigh.

“I knew you couldn’t say no,” Lance laughs.

“Shut it,” Keith huffs as he gently pushes Lance on the swing. This goes on for a little while, the two teens enjoying each others company. It was peaceful moments like these that make the hardships worth it in the end.

After awhile, Keith gets tired and sits on the swing beside Lance.

“School is starting soon,” he mentions and Lance looks over at him with an arched eyebrow.

“So?”

“It’s only going to be you and Hunk. Are you going to be okay?” Keith asks after a bit, not meeting his eyes. Lance rolls his eyes, letting out a huff.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. If not, I’ll call you and you can come get me.”

Keith nods, accepting that answer. It goes quiet until Lance starts humming quietly while swinging. Keith listens, enjoying the tune that he had heard him do many times. It was one of his favorite things: listening to Lance.

“I love when you do that,” he blurts out causing Lance to stop, startled. “Do what?”

“Hum,” Keith answers while looking away sheepishly. “It always sounds nice.”

Lance blushes, letting out a laugh. “Thanks.”

*_*_*_*

“I don’t want to do this this- please, please! Don’t make me,” someone cries out.

Smack!

“You will do as I say. Now, begone!”

*_*_*_*

Lance hums, back pressed against Hunk’s side, as he colors the coloring page of a cat. He was entirely focused, trying to blend the colors well so that it doesn’t look choppy when blue and red fades into purple. He wasn’t quite sure when his fascination with those three colors had actually started, just that they had always been his favorites since he was young.

“So, three weeks and five days until school starts,” Lance drawls out once he had given up. He never liked crayons anyway, he thought as he glared at the coloring utensils as if they had personally offended him.

“Don’t remind me,” Hunk groans. His head lightly hits the wall that he had been leaning on for the better part of an hour.

They had decided to hang out today, at Hunk’s, while Keith and Pidge went to their college campus to finish verifying some things. Lance thought it a bit odd, as did Hunk, but they didn’t say anything. After all, they were still just High School students.

“I’m not ready for the stress of our last year,” Hunk whines and Lance shakes his head.

“I’m not too worried. I’ve always heard that senior year is always the easiest,” Lance says while clicking his tongue. “Hey, let’s play something.”

Hunk eyes him out of the corner of his eyes before shrugging. “What did you have in mind?”

“Uhm..” Lance taps his finger to his chin, a thoughtful look on his face until he snaps his fingers. “I’ve got it! How about.. We play Wizard101, ya know like the good ol’ days?” He suggests and how could Hunk deny such a request when his best friend was finally looking healthier and more like himself?

“Alright, let’s do it!” He claps and stands up, effectively causing Lance to fall backwards and let out a noise of protest, heading towards his desk afterwards. Hunk picks up his laptop, returning to the bed and starting the system.

Meanwhile, Lance got up and went to the opposite side of the room where he had set down his backpack full of things by Hunk’s mini t.v. He digs through it, pulling out his laptop after tossing out several clothing articles that Hunk would probably be finding for weeks.

“Let’s get this party started!” Lance exclaims, jumping onto the bed, laptop in his arms.

Hunk could only smile, nodding along.

He loved seeing Lance happy.

*_*_*_*

“Hey, why didn’t you pick up your phone earlier? I sent you several messages, too.”

“Sorry, I was playing Wizard101 with Hunk,” Lance explained as he laid down on his back, phone pressed to his ear gently. He was laying on Hunk’s rug in his room, taking comfort on the bright sunflower yellow fluffiness that had been there since he had known Hunk. Of course, Hunk’s family probably bought new ones and replaced them, hygiene and all, but it was a nice familiarity.

At the sound of Keith chuckling on the other side of the line, he lets out a huff of air. “Why are you laughing? Wizard101 is serious business, Keef!”

“Of course it is, baby.” Keith says, amused. If Lance was there, he was sure that he’d have that /attractive/ amused smirk on his face. Lance /loved/ hated it.

“You better believe it, Mullet.” Lance was sure Keith had just rolled his eyes, but he didn’t care. He was just glad to be able to talk to his boyfriend.

Ah, yes.

Boyfriend.

The word filled him with giddy feelings.

Lance finally knew what it was that caused all of that “rivalry” between he and Keith hurt so much. He didn’t hate him, he was just being stubborn and not admitting to his feelings. So, of course he took the opportunity Keith presented when he had started to distance himself. In the end though, it didn’t really do much good. They both were in, helplessly, over their own heads.

“How’d that thing you had to do go?” Lance asks once the line went quiet and he was done musing over his own thoughts. He heard a sigh, signifying Keith hadn’t been impressed.

“It was tiring and I would have much rathered been either at home or with you.” Keith replied bluntly. Lance couldn’t suppress the smile that took over his face.

“Hey, Lance- Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you were on the phone, I was just wondering if you had seen my shirt I had laid out?” Hunk asks, stopping in the doorway of the bathroom that was connected to his room. He had a towel wrapped around himself, one even on his head to dry his hair. Lance found it incredibly endearing in a platonic sense.

“It’s fine. It’s just Hunk, Keith, relax.” Lance rolls his eyes, sitting up and reaching on to the bed to pick up the yellow nightshirt that Hunk had accidentally left during his rush to go shower. He tossed it towards Hunk, offering a “You’re welcome” to Hunk’s sheepish and grateful “Thanks, man.”

“Anyway, I’m kind of tired. Me and Hunk are going to bed soon, so I’ll talk to you more tomorrow, okay?” Lance says into the phone, leaning against the bed.

“..Alright,” he hears Keith say and a gentle smile rises onto his face at the clear reluctance he could hear.

“Goodnight, darlin’.” Lance quickly hangs up after those words leave his lips. His face lights up slightly and he hides his face in his knees as his phone falls to rest beside his feet.

“Did I really just call him that?” Lance groans out.

“I believe you did. It was cute.”

A weight falls onto the bed, somewhere near Lance’s head.

“Hunk!” He says, burying his face further into hiding.

Hunk only shrugs, “It’s true. He’s probably blushing just as much as you are right now.”

“Oh my god..”

*_*_*_*

“You suck,” Lance deadpans.

Keith lifts an eyebrow, tilting his head in acknowledgement towards Lance. “How so?”

“You purposely distracted me!” Lance exclaims, pouting.

Keith only smirks, shrugging.

“All if fair in love and Mario Kart.”

Pidge snorts from where they are perched on Hunk’s couch. Today was just a relaxing day at Hunk’s. There were still a few weeks left until school started and they had decided to hang out. They offered to let Coran, Allura, and Shiro to join but they all had excuses. Coran had waved them off, mumbling something about trying to figure out how to make some ancient altea stuff. None of them really cared to remember what, but Allura and Shiro both used work as an excuse.

Of course, Lance and Keith both knew it was a lie. They knew their siblings work schedules, but they decided it wasn’t their place to call them out.

“Pizza is here-” Hunk comes into the room, unable to finish his sentence before Pidge had snatched the top pizza box from his arms.

“Thanks, Hunk-ules. You’re the man,” she says as she tears open the box and starts chowing down on her extra-cheesy pizza. There was nothing else on it, just cheese. A lot of it. At least three different kinds, causing everyone else in the room to shiver.

“Why can’t you eat it like a normal person, Pidgeon?” Lance asks, eyeing her with disgust as she starts from the middle with a fork and working her way to the outside. She flips him off and he only rolls his eyes, graciously accepting a box from Hunk and sitting back down next to Keith.

“Thanks, Hunk,” Keith says and Lance seconds it before they are opening the box to reveal pepperoni scattered across one half and veggie on the other side.

“No problemo, guys,” Hunk says with a kind smile as he starts munching on his own pizza. He absolutely enjoyed himself, loving the flavor of the ham and pineapples melding together on top of the cheese. It was paradise.

Everyone knew about Hunk’s love for pineapples- they were his favorite thing to eat, so it wasn’t a surprise that it’d be on his pizza. Over the years, they just learned to accept it. Even after the initial shock.

*_*_*_*

_“Hey, Hunk! What’re you eating?” Lance innocently asks, leaning over his best friends shoulder. Hunk smiles, excitedly lifting up his pizza to show Lance. The five year old pulled back, scrunching up his nose and squinting._

_“Is that pineapple on pizza?” Lance questions, not quite sure he could believe what he was witnessing his best friend put into his mouth._

_“Yes! It’s my favorite, my granmama made this homemade.” Hunk explains, happily chowing down while Lance looked conflicted._

_“What’s goin’ on wi’th your face?” Keith asks, pausing his own lunch._

_“Nothin’, Keef!” Lance huffs, turning away from the raven and sticking his nose up in the air. “I was just tryin’ to figure out what Hunk was eatin’,” the brunet huffs._

_“Oh.” Keith says, staying quiet for moment before his eyes narrow. “Wait, you said Keef. It’s K-e-i-t-h.”_

_“Keef.”_

_“No. Kee-iii--thhh,” Keith draws it out. It was clear he was quickly getting frustrated, if the narrowness and the tears of his eye were anything._

_“Queef.”_

_“That’s it-” Right as Keith was about to rocket launch himself towards Lance, Shiro and Allura came by to join them at the table. They were happily chatting, unaware of the chaos that was about to happen. Lance happily leaned onto his sisters side when she sat down, until he spotted what Shiro was about to do._

_“Not you, too!” Lance whines, earning confused stares from everyone._

_“Pineapples don’t go on pizza!”_

*_*_*_*

It was dimly lit in the room that they were in, rain pattering against the window, and chilly air flooding inside but, they couldn’t quite find it in themselves to care.

School was starting tomorrow and they just wanted to take some time, just the two of them, to enjoy their free time. There was no telling how often they’d get to do this anymore.

They were on Keith’s bed, the ravens back pressed against the wall with Lance leaning into his chest, safely tucked in his arms. It was so quiet that you could hear a pen drop, but they didn’t mind. They were perfectly content just resting in one another's arms, listening to the other breathe and the rain outside.

Lance’s eyes were closed, so Keith took this as a chance to observe his lovers face. Even through all of the shit that the brunet had been through, he still managed to look ethereal in Keith’s eyes. It was an understatement to call Lance attractive because he was so much more. Keith would fight anyone who said otherwise. He presses a kiss to the tan boys forehead, smiling softly into it. He watches him flutter his eyes awake at the contact.

“Mm, Keith?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Yer a coward.” About to retort, Keith starts to pull away but is stopped when Lance sits up and presses a long finger to his lips. “C’mere, darlin’, and do it properly.” A playful glint is in the brunets eyes, but it is overpowered by the overflowing emotions of their current selves and the past. It was what brought them together, pulling and clawing even when they fought against it.

It’s the same pull that has them leaning in to one another, eyes fluttering closed, and lips crashing against one another in a soft dance that hadn’t been danced in 10000 years.

It lasts but a short while to others, but to them it felt like an eternity.

“I love you,” Lance whispers against Keith’s lips while he starts to pull away.

“And I you.” Keith presses a soft peck to the bridge of Lance’s nose, causing them both to laugh quietly.

It was a great end to the summer and a beautiful start to their next journey.

*_*_*_*

“Lance, are you up?!” Hollers his mother from down the hall, causing him to groan and sit up.

“Yes, mama!” He yells back, standing up from his bed. He glances at the clock and his eyes widen. It was 7:20 a.m, he had twenty minutes before Keith was going to be there to pick him up.

Hurriedly, he moves around his room and grabs random clothes before shutting himself into the bathroom. He could hear someone bump into the door, letting out a groan. “Sorry!” He shouts from the other side, quickly brushing his teeth.

He takes a short shower, not even bothering with music. Still, he hummed “All The Kings Horses” by Karmina to himself as he went about his business. Stepping out, he quickly got dressed, hoping that he put everything on correctly.

Arriving back into his room, he glances at his clock figuring that he had five minutes to pack his school bag. Groaning, he did so quickly. He opens his door, passing his mother and pressing a kiss to her cheek before waving and hollering a quick, “Goodbye” as he runs out of the front door just as Keith pulls up on his new motorcycle.

“Hey,” Lance says breathlessly as he stops in front of Keith.

“Hey,” Keith says and eyes the disheveled appearance of his boyfriend. “You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Lance quips in response. Keith nods, jutting his head towards the back of the bike.

“Hop on then. Remember to hold on tightly, we don’t want a repeat of last time.” Keith reminds him, handing Lance a baby blue helmet.

Lance rolls his eyes, getting on the back and pressing to Keith tightly while holding on, with a smile on his face. He hadn’t felt this happy and content with his life in awhile. It was nice.

When they arrived at the school, Lance got off the bike after Keith. He glares at the building, letting out a sigh. He really didn’t want to go, but he knew he had to. Keith watches him, placing his hands on either side of the brunets face after removing their helmets.

“Hey,” he says softly, catching Lance’s attention. “You’ve got this. Just one more year and then you’re done,” he speaks encouragingly but not in that overly sweet voice teachers liked to adapt. No, it was believable but maybe it was just because it was coming from Keith, of all people. Still, the gesture brought a small smile to his face and he leant his forehead against Keith’s.

“I love you,” Lance whispers.

Keith presses a gentle kiss to Lance’s lips, not letting it get heated or long. “I love you, too. Now, go get’em, loverboy.” He smirks, pulling away and lightly swatting at Lance’s butt.

“Hey, that wasn’t very nice,” whines Lance but he’s smiling so it’s all in fun. “Alright, alright. I’ll go, but.. Promise you’ll text me at lunch?” He asks, nibbling on his lips.

“Promise, now go before you make Hunk worried. You have five minutes until you’re late to meet him,” Keith chuckles and watches horror flash across his boyfriends face.

“Shit, see you later!” Lance shouts, hurriedly running into the school. Keith watches him go fondly before hopping onto his bike, placing his helmet back on and a determined face setting across his face.

Next stop: his college.

In the past, he hadn’t had much interest in it. Even now, he didn’t really care about it. Honestly, he was only going for Lance. He knew that if he wanted to somehow provide for him and Lance in the future, he’d have to do more than work at his mom’s cafe`.

Pulling into the parking lot, he parks next to a small car. It was cute, but not in the way that a “slug bug” or “clown” car was. Still, it has its charm and it actually fit the owner. Stepping out from the drivers side was a woman with cotton blonde hair cut to her jaw and a kind smile plastered to her face. Keith nods his head politely, walking away and towards the building.

He couldn’t help the feeling crawling in his skin that they had met before, but he couldn’t quite pin point where or when. Hearing the bell ring, he takes off into a full-blown sprint. Late on the first day? Already off to a fan-fucking-tastic start.

*_*_*_*

It turns out that she is his 1st period professor. She was just a tad bit later than he, apologizing continuously for being so.

“I suppose introductions are in order.” She starts, clapping her hands together a singular time to really get the attention of her students. “I’m Miss Swann. This is my first year teaching here, so please be courteous and don’t be afraid to give me suggestions on how to better my class!” Miss Swann says, a warm smile on her face. The name didn’t quite suit her, but he supposed surnames rarely did fit anyone.

The rest of their class passed by in a blur. They had all received a sheet telling them what to expect to go down in her class. It was a lot of simple things, really, and Keith would probably end up using it as doodling paper later on. This was an art class, how hard would it actually be?

Nothing noteworthy really happened for the rest of the day. He was beginning to think he was going to regret coming here, but he pushed through. Keith and Pidge had ended up in the same English class and shared a lunch together, but other than that, they didn’t even pass each other in the hallways. It was a huge school, so it was understandable. That, and their interests were different.

*_*_*_*

Coran had a lot of time to himself.

Sometimes, it was too much. With no one to talk to, he had plenty of time to let his mind wander. There was a variety of things he could think about. Among those things include the late King Alfor, Altea, and the present time. But, somehow, his mind had wandered to Zarkon’s death. He remembered the events leading to it, recalling the kind Narti who had helped them, and then to the daughter that she had left behind.

Sighing, Coran places a vase of flowers in front of a stone that was propped up on his kitchen table by the wall behind it. Inside the vase was a singular calla lily (purity and innocence) as well as a pink carnation (a mother’s love). He chose those two to symbolize Narti’s pure intentions and her love for her daughter. It had truly touched Coran. Next to the stone for Narti was another one.

It was for Matt, but no matter what he thought of.. He was never quite sure what to put there. Coran still wasn’t quite acknowledging that he was gone. The two had become rather close, working to better things. Sometimes, Coran had found himself talking in the late hours to no one as if Matt was still there, just staying over late like he had once often done.

*_*_*_*

_“Coran, what’s good, my man?” Matt asks, plopping down into the recliner next to where Coran was analyzing a necklace that Lotor had given Lance. It was a request made by Keith and honestly, he didn’t have the heart to tell him no._

_“Not much, my lad. Just finishing up on this, here, necklace and then it’s sleepy time for me,” he chirps in response and Matt nods. He had expected it. “What brings you here in the late hours?”_

_“I just thought I’d stop by to see how my favorite man was doing,” Matt responds._

_“I thought your favorite was Shiro?” Coran questions, setting the necklace down. There was nothing wrong with it, just an ordinary piece of jewellry. Coran hadn’t really expected anything to come up in the first place, though. “Did something happen, my boy?” He turns to face Matt in his wheely chair, a serious look on his face._

_“It’s just.. I don’t know what to do anymore.”_

_“This is about your feelings, isn’t it?” At Matt’s nod, Coran’s face softens._

_“Let me tell you a story..”_

_. . ._

_Coran had been with Alfor ever since he was but a young chap. They had grown up together, causing havoc everywhere they went. They were the terrors of Altea, but that was before Allura’s mother had came into the picture. They had met when they were twelve and that’s when everything was beginning to change._

_They were but young kids getting ready to step into being teenagers, hormones and all. It was the time of awakening. And awakening, they did. They had all discovered many things about themselves. It took some quicker than others, though._

_“Coran, I think I love her.” Alfor whispered as they laid down in a meadow, the very one Keith and Lance would occupy years later after it had been closed off, staring up at the stars. They had snuck out of the castle, just as they always did, to enjoy the world for a little longer until they really were stuck inside the castle with no freedom from responsibility._

_“Really?” Coran asks quietly, his heart clenching for whatever reason. At the time, he had just waved it off as not wanting to see his childhood friend leave him behind._

_“Yeah. I’m going to ask her to marry me one day,” Alfor says breathlessly. And who is Coran to shoot down his want?_

_“I’m sure you will,” Coran replies into the night._

_They don’t talk much more than that. They lay in silence, both mulling over their thoughts. Alfor’s were full of Allura’s mother, thinking of how he viewed their future while Coran’s thoughts were on why it hurt so much picturing Alfor with someone, happily married and kissing without a care to the world._

_It was many years later, watching them finally get together, that Coran finally had a name for those feelings dwelling inside his stomach. Love, that was what it was called. To this day, it had never quite wavered but he had been able to push it aside for Alfor’s happiness and in return, he was able to love Lance and Allura as his own children._

_Even if it hurt sometimes._

_. . ._

_“Do you ever regret not telling him?” Matt asks softly._

_“I do, but I also worry about what might have been different if he knew.” Coran sighs and leans into the chair, “In the end.. I think it was best that it ended that way.”_

_“Should I.. Should I tell him?”_

_“That’s up to you, but whatever you do.. Make sure it’s the one without regrets.” Coran stands up, dusting himself off. “I’m going to hit the hay, my body isn’t nearly as young as it used to be and I actually need sleep to function!” He jokes, “but, you are more than welcome to stay as long as you’d like and help yourself to whatever is here whether it be food or entertainment.”_

_“Thank you, Coran.” Matt says, smiling and accepting the pat he got on his head._

*_*_*_*

Coran smiles, wiping at his eyes where tears had gathered. He’d figure it out eventually and when he did, it’d be special to show how special Matt was.

Knock. Knock.

“Coming!” He says, heading towards the door. Opening it, he is quite surprised to see Hunk, twitching nervously, and Pidge there. They didn’t visit his apartment very often. They mainly saw each other elsewhere. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit, younglings?” Coran questions, inviting them in to see his messy apartment. There was books and papers everywhere.

“We, uh..” Hunk trails off, holding onto Pidge’s arm. The girl rolls her eyes, getting the message.

“We picked up some abnormal signals in town and thought we’d come by to discuss it with you.” She answers, plopping down into the very recliner that Matt used to occupy, It makes his heart squeeze at the familiarity of it.

“And what of the others?” Coran questions, sitting down on his computer chair. He gestures to Hunk to have him sit down, the boy looked like he was ready to leave his body and travel as a soul. “Surely at least Shiro would have liked to hear about this before me.”

“We tried, but he just waved us off. Besides, we figured that you’d be of more use.” Pidge replies, bringing her laptop and tablet out, turning them both on.

“Well, let’s not prolong it anymore then. Let us begin!”

Several minutes later, Coran is combing his mustache thoughtfully while Pidge waits expectantly and Hunk looks nervous. “Yes, well, that is very odd, indeed.”

“What do we do?” Hunk asks quietly.

“The only thing we can do: investigate.” Coran responds, turning to shift through papers. Pulling something out, he turns backs to Hunk and Pidge. “Here,” he hands them a journal and a pen, “use this to record any findings you happen upon. I want you two to go and investigate.”

“Wha.. No, no! That is a terrible idea,” Hunk says quickly, trying to shoot down the idea.

“Alright.”

“Pidge, don’t agree to it! We’re not qualified-” Hunk tries but is cut off.

“Lance and Keith always get to do the exciting stuff, I want my spotlight, too!” Pidge shouts, crossing her arms and nearly sending her laptop off of her lap.

Hunk relents and Coran claps his hands, “That’s that, then. Good luck!”

*_*_*_*

“I don’t like this, Pidge.”

“Oh, hush! You don’t like anything,” Pidge says while walking around the park.

This very park had so many events unfold in it. There were good memories and bad ones. The latter flashes through her mind as she recalls all of the blood covering the grass and dirt, as well as the decapitated body of her- She takes in a deep breath, trying to regulate her thoughts.

She’s on a mission, she has to be focused.

As they moved around, something watches them from the shadows. Suddenly, the radar Pidge, Hunk, and Coran had built started going haywire. Pidge quickly looked up, catching honey irises. Her eyes widen and she shoots Hunk a quick look before sprinting towards the figure in the trees.

“Hey!” She shouts, not focusing on whether or not Hunk was following her.

Naturally the figure gives chase, taking off. Pidge thought she could make out short blonde hair, but she couldn’t be sure. Distantly, she could hear Hunk yelling for her to slow down but, she couldn't. No, she wouldn’t. Pidge had something and she was going to find it.

Eventually, she finds herself in a clearing she hadn’t known existed. Looking around, she couldn’t see what she had been chasing after. Frustration rises in her chest and she lets out a growl, glaring at the trees surrounding her. She couldn’t even remember which way she came from.

Meanwhile, Hunk was searching for her in the trees. At the slightest of sounds, his head whipped in that direction. Hunk had lost that brave front he had during the last battle, because no matter what he would always be the boy filled with anxiety over anything remotely dangerous.

Crack.

Snap.

“H..Hello? Pidge?” He calls out, back turned to the source of the noise. Just as a claw was about to snag his shirt, he quickly whips around and out of the way. “Okay, so this is happening. Deep breaths Hunk, deep breaths.”

He tries calming himself down while looking at the figure in front of him.

Everything about them seemed normal except for the claws and sharp teeth. In fact, it looked almost human with its sad face.

They stood there, watching Hunk, and the male could have sworn he saw tears but he didn’t have long to register it before he was launched at once more. He tries to get away, but he isn’t quite fast enough as one of their claws snags on his bright yellow shirt. He yelps, tearing away and effectively ripping his sleeve.

“Alright, so I don’t know if you can understand me,” he tries speaking while cautiously moving deeper into the forest and closer to the direction Pidge had went to. “But, could we maybe try talking about this? Like, I know you’re trying to kill me and all- Okay, so that’s a no.” He says, dodging once more. He didn’t really want to fight, but he didn’t want to die either.

“I.. I..” the figure, woman?, tried to speak. Hunk didn’t know what though, because just as he brandished his weapon, Pidge had joined him. Both of their eyes travel to the figure, but she was gone. They looked around frantically but turned up with nothing.

“Alright.. Let’s go report this back to Coran.” Pidge sighs after checking over Hunk for injuries.

*_*_*_*

“Wait.. WHAT?!” Shouts Lance, quickly latching onto Hunk’s arms. “Someone tried to kill you?”

At Hunk’s nod, Lance shakes his head in disbelief. He thought they were done with all of this. He thought they were finally safe, but all of those thoughts were for naught. He could feel Keith rubbing circles into his back and he quickly releases Hunk’s arms from his tight grip, leaning into Keith.

“Alright, so what do we do?” Keith asks, turning to look at Shiro who had been rather quiet throughout the entire meeting. This meeting was called to order by Coran, describing it as “Zarkon” important. None of them expected this to be the topic though.

“Now, you two are absolutely positive about what happened?” Shiro finds himself questioning and Pidge recoils, a frown on her face.

“Yes, Shiro. We can’t just imagine a monster and it’s assassination attempt on Hunk!” She grunts out, crossing her arms and leaning further into Hunk’s side. The male had needed some reassurance by contact and she was happy to oblige. She didn’t know what she’d do if she lost another person in her life and it upset her that Shiro had even thought to question what had happened like it didn’t.

“Alright, guys, there’s no need for such ferocity. We’ll figure it out anyhow,” Allura says to keep the balance. “Now, does anyone have any ideas?”

“We could investigate more,” Keith says after a minute or two of silence.

“Sounds like a good start, but what do we do if they attack again?” Shiro questions, leaning forwards towards the coffee table in his living room. “We can’t risk losing anyone.” Never again.

“Safety in numbers, am I right, guys?” Lance says, speaking up from where his head was resting on Keith’s shoulder. This was actually the first time they had been able to be next to one another in person since the school year started, this being the beginning of the second six weeks.

“Lance has a good point. I think it’d be best if we all had someone with us where we went,” Coran says. He wasn’t sure what good it would do with how Pidge and Hunk were lured away from one another the last time, but he was hoping that they wouldn’t try that again.

“Sounds like a plan. Who takes up next scout mission?”

“I think it should be Hunk, since he knows what to look for, and Shiro.” Keith says, absently continuing to rub circles into Lance’s back. “In case an attack does happen, he would have Shiro’s strength as a backup.”

“Solid reasoning.. It’s settled then. We’ll look on Tuesday at 6 p.m.” Shiro concludes the meeting.

*_*_*_*

“I was thinking.. We’re both a little old to be living with our parents still,” Shiro starts while staring at the ceiling from his bed in his room with Allura resting against his chest. “What if we got our own place?”

It’s quiet for a bit, Allura lightly trailing her fingers over his stomach absently as she thought over her answer. Logically, there wasn’t an issue with that. They both made more than enough income and had been regularly staying at one another's houses for the past few years. But, Matt still popped up into her head whenever she and Shiro had a moment. It would fill her with guilt..

“I.. I..”

“You don’t have to give me an answer now, Allura.” Shiro says, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She smiles, nodding against him. “Thank you..” She whispers and he only tightens his hold on her. He could wait however long she needed, as long as she was with him in the end. Shiro couldn’t lose another person so close to him.

“Do you want to watch Sailor Moon?” He suggests after they slip back into silence. Allura looks up at him from beneath her eyelashes, a smile on her face.

“Do you even have to ask?” She laughs, sitting up so he could get up and turn his t.v on.

*_*_*_*

Hunk was driving home when he saw it again.

He quickly swerved on the road, trying to not hit it. His heart beats erratically in his chest, his breathing labored. He checks behind him, spotting them just standing there with their back to his car. Seeing this as his chance, he speeds away.

There are several times where this happens. Once, it happened and he had just sat there with it. They didn’t move towards him or anything, just sitting there with a sad air about them. Eventually, Hunk decided he’d try to talk since they weren’t trying to kill him anymore.

“So, uh.. Who are you?” He asks, carefully and slowly.

“Shay.” The voice, obviously female, speaks and Hunk distantly recalls Coran talking about a Shay. “I’m Hunk,” he offers in return and she smiles slightly. “I know,” she says softly.

“So, what are you doing here?” He asks, gesturing to the trees surrounding the park from where they were sitting near the old spot where the sandbox used to be.

“I.. I’m on a mission.” She answers, a troubled look on her face. “But, I don’t want to do it.”

“Then don’t.”

“It’s easy for you to say.. But, I c..can’t!” Shay speaks a little louder, looking away from Hunk and new tears streaming down her face. Hunk watches her sadly, slowly and carefully lifting his hand to wipe away her tears with the back of his hand.

“Why did you do that?” She questions after he was done, looking at her lap.

“Because I don’t like seeing people cry.” Hunk answers honestly, twiddling with his fingers. He wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t scared she’d try and bite him or something equally as horrifying, but he did risk it willingly.

“Pure,” is all Shay says as she stands up. She hugs her arms to herself, facing away from Hunk, as if physically restraining herself from doing something. Without another word, she leaves him there and he watches her go with a confused feeling.

‘She’s so sad..’ He thinks, a frown curling on his lips.

*_*_*_*

“Mama?”

“Yes, Allura?” She asks, not turning away from where she was doing the dishes dutifully.

“What would you think.. If I moved in with Shiro?” Allura pauses, taking a nervous drink from her apple juice. “I mean, in our own place- just him and me…” She says quietly, not even looking at her mother.

“Well, I think it would be about time.” Her mother dries her hands off of on the apron she wore, turning to face Allura with a gentle smile. “You two have been dancing around one another since you two were kids. Most would say it was bound to happen eventually.”

Allura blushes, furrowing her eyebrows in thought.

“Okay.. Thank you, mama.” She says, standing up and taking her glass of apple juice with her after pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek. “I’ll see you later, love you.”

*_*_*_*

“Allura? Is everything okay,” Shiro asks with a concerned tone to his voice. He had his small flip phone pressed to his ear, his eyebrows furrowed together in thought when the line goes silent. It was pretty late in the day and he had just gotten home from his job, so he was pretty tired. It was evident by the smudged eyeliner and bags beneath his grey eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.. Everything is fine.” She pauses, Shiro could imagine she was probably chewing on her lip right about now. It was a habit of hers she has had since she was young, even in the past. “Just.. Could I come over?”

Shiro glances at the clock, seeing how late it was. His worry overruled his tiredness as he answered a sleepy, “Yes.”

He doesn’t get a response, but he did hear a knock on the door. With a confused expression, he opens the door to reveal Allura there. She was drenched from the rain which had picked up since his own arrival home. She gave him a small sheepish smile, shivering with her phone pressed to her ear, letting out a small, “Hi.”

“Hey,” Shiro responds dumbly. He was caught off guard, taking in her moppy blonde hair that seemed to cascade even if it was soaked and technically sticking to her dark skin; she looked beautiful and just as many times before: she had taken his breath away and scattered his thoughts. Then the cold air hits him and Shiro unceremoniously tosses his phone on to the couch, frantically trying to get Allura inside and away from the outside.

“Shit, sorry- I should have, uh, just let you in.” Shiro rambles, muttering to himself. “Here, stay put, I’ll be back!”

Allura watches him go fondly, a smile on her lips and her expression relaxed for the first time in awhile. She loved that man, probably a bit too much, but that fact stood. Allura loved him and there was nothing she could do to fix that.

When he comes back, he has a towel with him and t-shirt as well as sweats that belonged to him. She would know considering it was the same clothes she always ended up stealing from him when she was over here over night. She lets out a soft sigh of content, allowing him to towel off her hair and wipe at her face.

When he pauses, Allura looks up at him through light eyelashes and the world seems to stop. It was this moment that she decided would be perfect.

Leaning upwards, slowly so he could back out, Allura initiated a slow and gentle kiss. Shiro, never one to disappoint, responded in kind after the initial shock. It was like everything had finally came together when their lips had locked, as if everything was finally alright. When they pulled apart, they gazed at one another with fond expressions and Allura decided it was now or never.

“Yes.” She presses a lingering kiss to the under part of his jawline. “Yes, I will move in with you.”

“I.. I..” Shiro looks down at her, eyes wide. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she laughs. “Now, I need to change before I get sick. We can look for apartments together tomorrow, if you’d like.”

“Right, right of course.” He responds, and when she is heading down the hall, he calls out. “It’s a date!”

That night, the couple went to sleep in one another’s arms and finally felt at peace with one another for the first time in awhile. From somewhere else, a warm pair of amber eyes watched them with happiness a glow in them.

It was like everything was alright in the world at last.

*_*_*_*

Everything was not alright in the world.

“Shay- Shay, stop!” Hunk yells, dodging a claw to his face. He grunts, ducking and trying to keep from injuring the crying girl. She looked panicked, lost, and scared. It broke his heart. “I can’t, I can’t!” She sobs out, coming at him again. She aims towards his torso and Hunk narrowly escapes, only getting a small nick in his skin and tear in his shirt. “I don’t want to do this, anymore!” She cries, trying to get at Hunk again but this time he ducks and picks her up over his shoulder. He focuses on his own inner magic, the soft sunflower yellow substance coming up to bind Shay’s hands together so she can’t dig into his back.

“I know, I know..” He says softly, waiting for her sobs to calm down before setting her down on the ground. Hunk kneels in front of her, wiping up her tears with his sleeve. It had been awhile since she had tried to kill him. It had taken him by surprise, so that nick on his torso wasn’t the only cut she had managed to get in.

“Hunk..”

“Yes, Shay?” He asks softly, staring into her sad, sad eyes.

“Kill me.” She demands, softly and voice broken.

“What? No! Why would you ask me to do that?” He practically shouts, eyebrows raised up and distress clearly on his face. Shay smiles sadly, looking down at her hands where her claws were restless.

“Please, Hunk.. For me?” She looks up again at him, unshed tears starting to pool. “I can’t do this anymore, I don’t want to hurt you or them.” Shay cries out and Hunk immediately pulls her close.

He couldn’t pinpoint when they had grown close enough to do this, but it hadn’t bothered him. Sure, she tried to kill him- several times, in fact. But, she was also a kind soul who really enjoyed pineapple pizza, just like him. Hunk didn’t have the heart to shun her or even, Alfor forbid, hurt her.

“You know I can’t do that.” He says softly, fingers combing through her hair when her body goes lax against his.

“Then this will be a never ending cycle.”

“I’ll do this for as long as it takes, just as long as I have you afterwards.”

“It’ll never stop.”

A peck to her forehead, Hunk whispers, “I don’t care.”

“Foolish boy,” Shay whispers but doesn’t shy away at his affections.

*_*_*_*

“Hunk has been a bit secretive lately,” Lance mumbles against Keith’s shirt.

“Really?” Keith questions, raising an eyebrow. That was a tad surprising to hear because ever since he could remember, Hunk and Lance were inseparable. They always knew what was up with the other, so to hear this had Keith reeling back some.

“Yeah. It’s like he has been hiding something since he was attacked, I’m worried.” Lance says, tilting his head upwards to look at Keith.

“Have you talked to him about it?”

“I’ve tried, but it’s like he’s always rushing off somewhere or always on the lookout. For what, I have no idea.” Lance answers, sighing.

“You guys are best friends, I’m sure he’ll cave eventually.” Keith presses a kiss to the top of the brunets head, earning him a smile.

“I hope so.”

*_*_*_*

And Hunk did come around, but not to Lance.

“Can you help her, Coran?” Hunk asks, looking at Coran nervously from where he was on the ginger’s couch.

“I can try. Bring her here the next time that she appears. She is more than welcome to stay here,” Coran says. He had many ideas running through his head, but he hoped for their sake that he was able to help. Love was a fickle thing and there was almost no worse feeling than losing the one that affection was aimed towards.

“Thank you, thank you so much!” Hunk says, relief on his face that he was willing to help.

Then, a thought occurred to him.

“Don’t tell anyone, at least not yet. I don’t want anyone getting scared or worked up. I’ll let them know when the time is right,” Hunk says and Coran nods his agreement.

“I will respect your wishes.”

“Thank you.”

*_*_*_*

The school year was passing by with little to no incident. By now, everyone had forgotten about the incident involving Shay because nothing else had been reported. Unfortunately, no progress had really been made on trying to free Shay from her burden. Though, it would seem that it had become lax since then. It had been over a month since the last time she had tried to harm Hunk in anyway.

“Maybe the witch has finally relinquished her control over me?” Shay offers as explanation one night when she and Hunk was curled up on Coran’s couch, the older man being passed out in his room. The ginger had all but adopted the girl, becoming very protective over her. Especially when he found out that she was the Shay Narti had left behind.

“Or maybe she finally died.” Hunk suggests, leaning his head on top of hers.

“Probably, she is quite old.” Shay says, laughing along with Hunk at her comment.

“Whatever the reason, I’m just glad that you’re finally getting a chance to be happy.” Hunk comments, simply enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. It was relaxing, having someone that he could project his care and affection towards in a less than platonic way (even if it started out that way). He felt like he could connect better with Shiro, Allura, Keith, and Lance this way on how they are in their relationships.

“As am I,” she sighs softly.

Silence falls over them, covering them like a blanket and they both relish in it. After all, it was silence that had started this budding relationship in the first place. A thought crosses his mind, causing his eyes to open up from when they had closed.

“Hey, Shay?”

“Yes, Hunk?”

“Would you like to finally meet everyone else?” He asks, expecting the silence to greet him while she mulled over it for a few minutes. Once she had her answer, she tilted her head upwards with a gentle smile.

“I would love to.” She decides that she had nothing to fear now. No, not with the Witch’s dorman presence in her actions recently. Besides, she would really like to see how Lance was holding up since his escape. Within his unpleasant stay there, she had actually grown quite fond of the prince. She had only wished it was under better circumstances.

“Great!” Hunk smiles, it being radiating. “We have a movie night tomorrow, I’ll see if they’ll let me bring a plus one. That way we can bring you in casually. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Shay hums out and relaxed back fully into his hold.

*_*_*_*

“So, I hope you guys don’t mind.. But I invited someone to join us tonight.”

Several heads snapped over towards where Hunk was standing, blocking the entrance to the room. He looked nervous, fiddling with his hands and eyeing everyone anxiously.

“Ooo, is it a girlfriend?” Pidge teases, bouncing back from the shock a lot quicker than everyone else. Hunk flushes a bit, not getting a chance to deny or confirm it before Lance is quickly /unneccessarily/ jumping to his defense.

“Of course it’s not! He would have told me about her.” Lance pauses, eyeing Hunk suspiciously. “Wouldn’t you?”

Hunk is saved by the bell.

Literally.

“Sorry, gotta go get that!” He says, quickly making a getaway. He distantly hears a smacking sound and Keith scolding Lance, telling him to be nice.

Opening the door, he sees Shay standing there. She was as radiant as ever, but she looked nervous.

“I’m glad you could make it,” Hunk says while offering a soft smile.

“I’m happy to be here,” she says and accepts the hand offered to her. They had found a way for her hands to look normal one day when messing around Coran’s apartment. Now, her claws only came out when she was extremely upset or felt threatened- which, recently, was never.

He travels back towards the room where everyone was bickering over a movie. He smiles fondly, excitement coursing through his veins. He was sure that they would approve of her!

“Pidge, for the last time, we are not watching a sci-fi movie! That was last time, it’s Lance’s turn to pick.” Shiro says, pinching the bridge of his nose while Allura only shook her head fondly. After the couple had sorted out their problems and grieved a little together, plus Pidge, they were slowly becoming an even better normal together. They had actually just moved into their apartment a few days ago, a feat both adults were quite proud of.

“He’s going to pick something dumb like Jaws!” Pidge shouts, flailing her arms.They had, unfortunately, worn out all of the disney movies and Shiro had put a ban on them so they were no longer and option. The same eventually happened with Pixar films.

“Hey! Jaws is a classic,” Lance huffs out and Keith snickers into Lance’s hair, sharing a knowing glance with Allura. They knew what Lance had brought to watch and Pidge wasn’t going to like it.

“I’m back,” Hunk says which effectively catches everyone's attention even with the chaos. He moves away from the entrance, allowing Shay to come inside. She looked nervous, eyes searching and observing everyone. When her amber orbs met Lance’s own ocean blue, her breath hitched.

“Shay?” Lance breathes out, completely caught off guard.

Shay nods, shyly.

Everyone else watches the exchange, confused, and even more so when Lance was removing himself from Keith and hugging Shay in a death-like grip.

“I can’t believe- how? Why- wait, why are you here?” Lance gets out in a jumbled mess, pulling away from his grip on her to observe her with a questioning glare.

“I think I know,” Pidge speaks up before Shay could. She settles an unimpressed glare on her face, crossing her arms. “You’re the one who attacked Hunk, aren’t you?”

Shay looks down, guilty. Pidge thought she recognized her.

Hunk frowns, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. “That wasn’t her fault,” he says and offers a glare in Pidge’s direction. This, naturally, has everyone in a little state of shock. “She isn’t here to harm anyone, not of her own will. If you don’t believe me, talk to Coran.”

“Coran knew about her?” Allura questions, sharing a look with Shiro. They couldn’t believe that the ginger would keep something like that from them.

“Yes.” Hunk answers in reply.

It’s quiet for a little while after that, but it quickly changes when Lance claps a hand on top of her shoulder and offers her a warm smile.

“You have shown nothing but kindness to me, you’re more than welcome to join us anytime you’d like.” He says and Shay returns his smile while Hunk lets out a sigh of relief. Pidge only rolls her eyes, leaning against Shiro’s legs and curling in on herself stubbornly.

“Now, who is ready to watch the greatest thriller ever?” Lance says excitedly, whipping out his movie of choice.

Pidge is relieved to see that the case wasn’t Jaws, but instead it was BeetleJuice. That relief was very short lived as soon as she recognized the opening. She could only stare in horror as that ever haunting theme music played.

Everyone laughed, enjoying the look of pure murder on her face as the movie carried on.

*_*_*_*

The group quickly worked in Shay to their dynamic. She fit in so well, being the kind hearted girl she was. Even Pidge came around eventually when they had bonded over absolutely slaughtering everyone at Mario Kart.

It was late December, on a very cold Christmas Eve, that everyone had found themselves laughing and enjoying themselves at a table inside of Shiro’s and Keith’s parents cafe`. It was cozy and warm, so no one complained about how they were slightly cramped sitting at the small circular table near the window.

“And then Keith just kind of stood there, gaping like an idiot as I proudly wore my battle scars-”

Keith cuts him off, narrowing his eyes. “You were covered in ink and had melted lifesavers all over you. I’d hardly call those battle scars!”

“How did you not get caught?” Shay questions, obviously intrigued. After all, there was only so much you could do to a slide- especially with just lifesavers and sharpies!

“Magic,” Lance laughs while wiggling his fingers. Keith only groans, resting his head in the palm of his hand. How did he end up being so involved with this idiot?

It was getting late, so unfortunately some of them had a curfew. That being Hunk and, indirectly, Shay. His family was very strict on where he was during the Holidays and he promised Shay he would walk her home, so that affected how late she could stay out.

“As much as this had been fun, we should really get going before my mom gets angry.” Hunk says, letting out a sigh as he reluctantly stands up. He offers a hand to Shay, helping her stand.

“Aww, okay.” Lance says, pouting.

“Please be safe,” Shiro says and Pidge offers them a wave, mumbling something about seconding their “dad.”

Hunk and Shay excused themselves, planning to walk back to Coran’s in the snow. It was a couple of alleys away when it happened. “Look out!” Shay screams as a laser grazes her arm from where she pushed Hunk out of the way. Hunk is leaning against the wall shocked. Both of them turn their attention to the witch.

“Alright, girl. The time has come, finish him!” The witch howls and Shay shakes her head stubbornly, standing in front of Hunk. It’s only a few minutes later when her claws are forcefully emerging and she is struggling to stay in control. Bloody tears leak down her face as her body shakes, eventually one of her large hands lift up towards Hunk. He remains calm, talking to her.

“Shay, it’s alright. You can fight it, you’ve done so well for so long- she can’t control you-”

Eventually, she says, “I’m sorry, I Love you, Hunk.” and brings her giant hand… down to impale herself with her large extended nails. She screams, tears falling messily down her face.

“Go! Finish her!” She yells as she drives her hand down further inside of her. The extended nails were almost peeking out from her back now. Hunk shakes, not believing what he was witnessing when her words clicked. He didn’t like it, but she gave him an opportunity. He quickly activates his own power, it quickly forming into an axe, rushing at the witch. He body slams her and breaks several of her bones. He uses a magnetic shield to bounce of her laser to hit herself in the chest. She hurriedly tries to open a portal but he grabs her by the ankle and throws her.

“Oh, no, you don’t!” He grits through his teeth.

She screams out the words needed and, last minute, makes it through the portal.

Hunk hurries towards Shay, caring less about whether she died or not, whom rips her hand out of herself. He suppresses the urge to faint by instead catching her when she falls. Her blood drips onto the snow and he decided to stay strong. He rests his head against her forehead.

“You’ll be fine, I’ve got you.” He whispers before kissing her temple and murmuring a “I love you” and “Thank you.” He carries her back to the Cafe, deciding that’d be the best way to get help. He messages Keith to let them know to expect them.

He feels a cold hand cup his face, tilting his face downwards to look at Shay. He could feel the coldness of her body and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the falling snow or what. Her leaking blood had started to freeze and her tears weren’t liquid anymore.

“Stay strong and kind, Hunk.”

And with that, her hand fell from his face and her breathing completely stopped. They were right in front of the cafe. Everyone who was left rushed outside, just in time to see Hunk fall to his knees with Shay still in his arms and him crying. He cradles her close to his chest, sobbing her name over and over, for her to come back to him because they hadn’t gotten to do anything officially.

He was so close to saving her.

So close to safety.

Hunk blamed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, unrelated to this story, but I finally uploaded the other Klance fanfic I had mentioned at the end of the last chapter! If you haven't already, go check it out if you'd like. It's called "Cacoethes."


	8. Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The group watches, a serene feeling coming over them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter! Honestly, I prolonged writing this because I didn't want it to end. I fell in love with this story and I am a bit ashamed to admit my writing kept fluctuating within it. A lot of it was mediocre and not my best, but I will, hopefully, sit down and re-write this one day so that I am pleased with it. Even so, thank you all for sticking with this until the end!
> 
> I originally was going to have one more little chapter after this one, but I wasn't so sure what I'd actually do in it. Pretty much everything is tied up here. Everything on my outline is checked off and explained, but if you do happen to have questions (ask in comments and I'll answer) or if you guys would really like to have the epilogue, then I'll write it.
> 
> Now, as I mentioned my writing, I would just like to warn you ahead of time that this chapter is kind of everywhere. I kind of pushed through writing it and battles aren't my best type of scene. Still, I hope you are able to enjoy it.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Character death, battle.

Honerva breathes heavily, keeping her hand held over the wounded areas of her body as she tries to heal herself. She wasn’t quite sure where to go from here. Everything was blowing up in her face and she knew this would not end favorably for her.

 

_ Click. _

 

_ Click, click. _

 

The sound of heels against the stone of the castle in their own realm causes her to pause her heeling, her body tenses in preparation.

 

“You have failed me,” growls out the voice. There was a period that, that voice listened to  _ her _ and obeyed  _ her. _ There was a time when the owner of that voice was kind, sweet, and  _ gentle. _ But those days were no longer, just as her life was.

 

“I’m sorry,” Honerva breathes out and looks up to meet cold, steel eyes. “Sorry doesn’t cut it,  _ mother. _ ”

 

And her world goes dark, the cold seeping into her skin just as the pain does.

 

*_*_*_*

 

“I think.. I think it is time we visit Altea.” Coran says, a thoughtful look on his face as he takes in the gloomy atmosphere of those present in the apartment.

 

“..What?” Lance asks, looking up from where he was holding onto Hunk to keep the poor boy from falling off of the couch he was seated on. Since the event with Shay, he has been a wreck. Lance couldn’t blame him as he secretly looked towards Keith, taking in the frown that seemed permanently attached to his face.

 

“Altea. While our kingdom may have been in ruins, the planet is not.. I think, I think it may be useful.”

 

“Okay,” Allura speaks up. Her face is set in a serious expression, her hand clasped tightly in Shiro’s. “How do we get there?”

 

*_*_*_*

 

They were set to leave next week.

 

Lance sighs, leaning into Keith’s side and stretching over his lap. “I’m worried. About Hunk and.. About Altea.”  He admits, causing Keith to look down at him worriedly. The raven gently strums his fingers through Lance’s short brown strands, trying to make him relax.

 

“Don’t worry too much, it’ll work out. It always does,” Keith responds and it sounds like a promise. So, Lance nods and nuzzles into Keith and lets out a tired sigh. Keith smiles slightly before turning his attention to the t.v when he hears a familiar name.

 

_ “Miss Swann, one of the professors from the local college, has been found dead this morning by Bikers out in the woods near Daibazaal Hills. With further investigation conducted, this has been perceived as a murder. The murderer has yet been caught, but the investigators are working vigorously to sort that out. In addition to Miss Swann’s murder, we have found out that she is, in fact, going under an alias. Her actual name is Honerva, the wife of the powerful and missing Zarkon. Stay tuned for more after this break,” _

 

Keith’s eyes widen.

 

“That.. I was in  _ her class. _ ” He hisses out, shock filling his body and mind. Lance looks up at him worriedly, reaching a hand up to comfortingly stroke at his cheek. “Ssh, it’s okay. Keith, look, she is gone now. It’s okay, we are safe-”

 

“But, Lance. She was  _ right here _ and I could have done something. I could have.. I could have saved Shay!” Keith says, voice raising in volume and causing Lance to flinch but the tanner of the two pushes through and sits up, straddling Keith’s lap, and roughly holding onto both of his cheeks.

 

“Now listen here. None of this is your fault and no one blames you, just like no one blames Hunk. What happened to Shay was  _ horrible _ , but it happened and there is nothing we could have done to stop that. Even if you would have figured out that Honerva was your professor, think about what trouble you could have gotten yourself into: prison! That’s what.” Lance says, staring deep into Keith’s eyes. “And if you went to prison.. What would I do without you? My precious, darling most faithful guard and  _ alpha?” _

 

Keith’s eyes narrow slightly and he pulls Lance closer to him by wrapping his arms around his waist. “I would. I would always find a way, but.. You bring up some good points.” Keith concedes, resting his forehead against Lance’s shoulder after the latter of the two removes his hands from his face and instead wraps his arms around Keith’s neck.

 

“I know I do.” Lance snorts and presses gentle kisses to Keith’s hair.

 

*_*_*_*

 

“Hunk, my boy.. You can’t keep beating yourself up over this. It isn’t your fault,” Coran says softly as he sets a cup of tea in front of Hunk. He sits across from him just as Hunk reaches to take a sip of it. “I know but.. I can’t help it. I was right there, Coran.  _ Right there _ .” He takes in a deep breath, trying to keep it together.

 

“It’s okay to cry, just let it out.” Coran coaches and Hunk takes in a deep stuttering breath before doing just that. He cries for a great while, eventually Coran joining him and the two holding onto one another. While Hunk lost a lover, Coran lost another piece of his family. Another child of his, he had called her and he had believed it wholeheartedly: they both did. She was his daughter as much as he was her father. 

 

“Just let it all out, it’s okay.. It’s okay,” Coran murmurs gently, holding onto Hunk as he works out his own tears. He didn’t know how much time has passed, but eventually he had stopped. Neither of them let go though. This was one of the last pieces of her they could hold on to: each other.

 

“Coran?”

 

“Yes, lad?”

 

“Would it.. Would it be alright if.. If we scattered her ashes on Altea?” Hunk asks, stuttering his whole way through it.

 

“Yes, that is more than alright.. She can finally be with the place we told her of,” Coran says with a sad smile.

 

And if they are a lot closer after that, no one mentions it.

 

*_*_*_*

 

“Are you and Lance going to be alright?” Shiro asks, glancing over at Allura from where she was shuffling through some paperwork she brought back with her from work. She needed to be on top of her game in case their trip to Altea took an unexpected turn. She looks over at him, offering a small smile.

 

“We’ll be fine, but Takashi.. Altea wasn’t just our home, you know. Are you and everyone else going to be okay?” She asks softly, worry laced in her tone but it is kept to a minimum scale. Shiro offers a thumbs up. “We’ll pull through. We always do.”

 

“That we do,” Allura hums out and goes back to focusing on her paperwork.

 

“Hey, I think you have been stressing enough tonight. Let’s go to bed,” Shiro says and stands up from their couch. He makes his way over to Allura, pulling her chair out from under the table with her in it. “Shiro!” She huffs, playfully glaring at him. “I really can’t..”

 

“Oh, sure you can. It’s simple. Stand up, take my hand, and be seduced into bed by the ever dazzling ‘Shiro the Hero,’” he teases and Allura flushes. “Alright, alright,” she concedes and he pulls her up. He then proceeds to lift her bridal style causing bubbling laughter to spill out from her lips. “Are you for serious?” Allura says and Shiro rolls his eyes.

 

“Are you seriously quoting ‘The Kissing Booth’ right now?” He asks and Allura only offers a smile. “Whatever, lets go to bed, weirdo.”

 

And maybe the did a little more than just sleep, but no one needed to know that.

 

*_*_*_*

 

Pidge hums, typing away on her computer from where she was leaning against Hunk with  _ Big Hero 6  _ playing in the background. While it was common before, it had increasingly become a more common occurrence to see Hunk and Pidge alone together. They found solace in each others presence, much like they did Coran, which is why it was easy to find one another and just relax.

 

“Hey, Pidge?”

 

“Yes, Hunk?” She answers, typing away like she was on a mission. He smiles down at her before shaking his head. “Would Keith be Go-Go or Hiro? Shiro would obviously be Tadashi.” Pidge pauses typing, looking up at the screen and then at Hunk as a thoughtful expression crosses her face. “Hm.. I love Go-Go and I call dibs, so Hiro it is.” She responds and Hunk rolls his eyes, laughing. “And you would obviously be Honey,” Pidge says as she begins to type.

 

“Lance would be… Yeah, the mascot. I forgot his name,” Pidge says and Hunk snorts. “You mean like how you forgot Lance’s for the first three years of knowing him?”

 

“Hey! You promised to never bring it up,” Pidge yells.

 

“That’s what you get for being a woman.. With  _ girly  _ parts,” Hunk deadpans and Pidge blanks before snorting.

 

*_*_*_*

 

_ “Hey, you,” Pidge says as she squats next to a boy who was hugging his knees, face hidden. “I’m talking to you.” _

 

_ “Oh.. Sorry,” He says, looking up and offering Pidge a watery smile. “Hey, Katie.” _

 

_ “Hey..” She draws out the sentence, eyebrows pinching together as she tries to think of his name. She had known this kid for three years so far and yet his name still escaped her. Maybe it was because they didn’t interact as often as the other kids. Whatever the reason was, it didn’t help her situation in remembering his name. _

 

_ “Lance, his name is Lance,” Hunk whispers into her ear as he plops down beside them, munching on a chocolate chip cookie. _

 

_ “Lance. I have a serious question,” Pidge says and brings up a cup of green liquid from beside her foot. “Does this taste like green?” She holds it up to Lance who eyes it warily, gently and slowly taking it from her. “Why won’t you drink it?” He asks, suspiciously. “I have! But, Hunk doesn’t believe me when I say it tastes like Green. He says it tastes like pink!” She exclaims, catching Lance’s face of disbelief before letting out a loud, “I know right?!” _

 

_ Slowly, he brings the cup up to his lips to take a sip. Pidge leans in very closely, eyeing him in anticipation. Quickly, Lance chugs the liquid back and gently knocks his head against the wall behind him. Once he has effectively swallowed the liquid, he leans forwards quickly and almost knocks Pidge back in his excitement. “It does taste like Green!” He yells, a big smile on his face. _

 

_ “See Hunk! It does taste like Green,” Pidge says turning to Hunk who only rolls his eyes at her ‘I told you so’ tone. _

 

_ “Oh, whatever.” He says, finishing his cookie. _

 

*_*_*_*

 

“No.”

 

Keith grumbles in his sleep, rolling over and facing Lance.

 

“No,  _ no- _ Lotor,  _ stop! _ ”

 

‘Lance..?’ Keith thinks, opening his eyes and quickly sitting up. He frowns, noticing the tears trailing down Lance’s distressed face. His stomach twists and his heart aches at the sight and sound of his lovers pain. Gently, he wipes at Lance’s tears and frowns at the other boy pulling away while still asleep.

 

“Lance,” Keith starts but is caught off by a really loud yelp as Lance starts thrashing. The taller of the two lets out cries and please for someone,  _ Lotor _ , to stop. “Lance,  _ Lance,” _ Keith says softly, lightly petting his hair and pulling him close, trying to calm him down some by letting off a few pheromones. “Ssh, baby,” Keith presses a kiss to the top of his brown hair as Lance only whimpers, settling down some. “It’s okay, I’ve got you. You’re okay,” he whispers gently, rocking them. Slowly, blue eyes open as a few more tears slip out. It is quiet for several moments, only Lance’s heavy breathing as he reels himself in fills the air.

 

“Keith..?”

 

“Yes, Lance?”

 

““I’m scared,” Lance admits softly. “I  _ know  _ he’s gone, but.. I can still  _ feel  _ and  _ hear _ him.”

 

Keith sighs softly, tugging Lance closer to him. This wasn’t the first time that Lance had woken up from a nightmare, remembering all Lotor has done to him in both the past and their previous life. Every time, Keith wished he knew how to help him. He wasn’t good at comforting people and he wasn’t that great with people in general. “I know and I’m sorry,” he says softly. “But, he will never touch you again, Lance. _Never,_ ” he promises and Lance believes him.

 

He will always believe Keith.

 

Keith is his security, his one, strong, connection to their past and his anchor to the present with each grounding press of his lips. He wasn’t the best at comforting, but a lot of the times, just knowing that he is trying is telling enough and allows Lance to loosen up.

 

With a tired smile, Lance nods and nuzzles deeper into Keith. “I love you,” he murmurs tiredly.

 

“I love you, too, my Prince.” Keith whispers back, soothingly.

 

They didn’t actually sleep anymore that night, but they were able to relax in each others arms. Knowing the other was there was grounding and comforting in ways that their other friends presence just wasn’t enough. They didn’t need to speak to be able to reassure the other was there. It was peaceful and they wouldn’t trade it.

 

*_*_*_*

 

“How could you  _ not  _ cry during Coco?” Lance asks incredulous as he stares at Keith, the boy in question merely shrugging to the disbelief of Pidge and Hunk who are seated on the other side of the couch.

 

They had decided to get together to hang out. It was a coded message, a way to check on everyone and ensure that they were, indeed, doing better. Unfortunately, Coran, Allura, and Shiro had adult things to do. That was becoming an increasingly more common occurrence. They could only hope that they were doing okay.

 

Keith shrugs, leaning backwards and resting his head against Lance’s shoulder. “It just.. Didn’t hit a chord within me, I guess.”

 

Lance scoffs, crossing his arms. “You’re probably just pushing the tears down like I know you always do,” he says and Pidge nods, agreeing sarcastically.

 

“So.. what do we do now?” Hunk asks, fidgeting with the popcorn bowl. “I mean, I love you guys.. But I don’t really feel like watching anymore movies.”

 

“I second that, I don’t know what else we would do, though.” Pidge says, letting out a yawn and using Hunk as a pillow. Lance hums, stroking his chin. His eyes scan the room before his eyes fall on his laptop set haphazardly on the floor next to the t.v. “We could.. Play a game on the computer!”

 

“Okay.. not that I’m trying to shut down the idea, but  _ what  _ would we play?” Keith says, raising an eyebrow and lifting his head up so Lance could get up to go and retrieve his laptop. “Wizard 101, of course!” The cuban chirps, sitting back down on the couch with his laptop perched on top of his lap.

 

“Ooh, I’m game!” Hunk cheers, quickly pulling his bag up from the side of the couch and digging out his laptop. “Let’s do this!” Says Pidge, hurriedly turning on her computer before pausing and giving everyone a careful look. “Not that I’m excited to play a children's game or anything because I am  _ not  _ a child.”

 

“Don’t worry, Pidgeon. Your secret is safe with us,” teases Lance. He lightly gets hit up-top of the head by her. Keith only snorts, rolling his eyes and accepting his laptop from Hunk.

 

“Alright, let’s begin!” Lance cheers, sticking out his tongue.

 

*_*_*_*

 

“That.. That is  _ not  _ fair!” Whines Lance, staring at his computer in disbelief. They had been playing for maybe thirty or so minutes now. They all decided to stick together and chose different wizarding schools so that they were well-rounded. Keith chose fire, Lance chose blizzard, Hunk chose myths, and Pidge chose life so that they’d have a healer and green is her favorite color.

 

“This is perfectly failr,” Keith says and gives Lance a smirk. “It isn’t my fault that your spell fizzled.” Lance glares at him, huffing and paying attention to his computer screen, hurriedly moving his character out of the way of the ghost-like things. That was a thing Wizard101 liked to do that: cancel spells. It was annoying and Lance remembered watching Keith throw his mouse at the wall once as children when his spell fizzled and he was defeated immediately afterwards. It was amusing when he didn’t want to do exactly the same thing.

 

“It is just a game, Lance. Relax, there are plenty of other opportunities-”

 

“Yeah, more  _ fizzles _ ” mutters Lance, cutting off Hunk. “Ugh, whatever. Let’s just hurry up and go meet that guy again to finish this quest.”

 

*_*_*_*

 

_ “One day.. I hope you are able to wake up without freaking out about having control over yourself,” Hunk says as he presses a kiss to Shay’s forehead. They were currently laying on Coran’s couch, Shay with her back pressed against Hunk’s chest and the latters arms around the former. Shay smiles, almost sadly but softly and appreciative all the same. _

 

_ “If that day were to ever come, I would like to wake up to you instead,” she says softly. Hunk’s air catches in his throat and he tightens his hold on her slightly. He buries his face in her hair, coming up within the next couple of minutes. _

 

_ “I.. would very much like that.” _

 

*_*_*_*

 

Hunk wakes up with a start, propelling himself up into a sitting position that has his head spinning and his vision splotching. Groaning, he closes his eyes and tries to get his head and vision to calm down. Once it has, he lets out a soft sigh and stares at his lap.

 

He misses her.

 

A lot.

 

Glancing at his bedside clock, he reads the time. 6 a.m. Humming, he gets off his bed and heads to his bathroom while grabbing his clothes he laid out the morning prior. Once inside he takes a shower, hoping to clear his head but the steam from the water only reminds him of the way her body temperature was always spiking. Finding it useless, he quickly washes and gets dressed after drying himself.

 

Grabbing a notepad and a pen, he writes a note and leaves it on the refrigerator to let his family know where he was going.

 

‘Heyyy, I’m just out on a walk to the park. I’ll be back soon!’

 

*_*_*_*

 

“Rise and do your duty. Take this second chance I have given you and use it wisely.”

 

“Yes, my prince..”

 

*_*_*_*

 

The park, as usual, was quiet. It was a little hard to believe that so much had happened here. Not just this past year, but.. All of their (second) lives. This very park holds so many memories, some worse than others but memories all the same. Hunk looks over at the swings but pauses when he sees someone sitting there already, head bowed and blonde hair falling over their shoulders as their shoulders shake.

 

His heart pulses and he feels the urge to go talk to her. Hunk is a kind soul, he hated to see anyone in pain or suffering.

 

“Hey, are you.. Are you okay..?” He asks, calling out softly while cautiously heading over towards the person. He had learned, just as the rest of his group, to be cautious with everyone you meet in this park. You never know who or  _ what  _ you’d encounter so it is always better to be on the safe side. Even with Lotor gone.

 

As he comes closer, he hears sniffling. “Ye.. Yes,” lets out the person. Their voice was unique. It was rough, but it also had a bit of a feminine touch to it. As he was standing in front of them, he figured he was probably dealing with a female but he didn’t want to just assume. Moving over to the opposite swing, he slowly sways on the balls of his feet to keep movement but not be “swinging.”

 

“You don’t seem okay,” he says bluntly and the person beside him laughs dryly. They lift their head and looks over at Hunk, red-rimmed blue eyes and tears both fresh and old on their-  _ her _ \- face. “Maybe I’m not, but it’s not like the world cares.”

 

“I do.” He answers, not even hesitating.

 

“You are just a stranger,” she says and furrows her eyebrows.

 

“That.. is true. But, I have a big heart.” Hunk starts, looking thoughtful before adding, “or so I am told.”

 

She laughs, using her light pink sleeves to dry her eyes. “I see. And what brings you out here at this hour?” She asks, amusement on her face.

 

“I came to think.” Hunk answers, leaning against one of the swing chains while watching her carefully. “What about you?”

 

“To think.”

 

Hunk nods, slowly starting to add a little more movement to his swaying to have a bit more swing.

 

“Say, do you.. Do you believe that gender and sex are the same thing..?” She asks after a few minutes of silence pass.

 

Hunk thinks about it, he thinks about it real hard. He analyzes what she said and he looks at her, taking in her appearance and observing the boyishness that she possessed. That is when it clicked. So, he applies his own second dynamic to think about her question.

 

“I think they are two different things. While on is what is assigned at birth and what you physically resemble, the other thing is on an entirely different scale,” he answers after a while.

 

“I see..” She trails off before looking over at him from the corner of her eyes. “Thank you.”

 

“I’m Hunk.” He blurts out, looking slightly sheepish afterwards. She smiles, “Romelle.”

 

Hunk may not know this Romelle that well, but he decided that he would help her. He would help her grow into the person she wanted to become. He would help lift her up. In a sense, he was imprinting on her but only in a platonic sense. He was taking her under his wing and she didn’t even realize it. He needed something,  _ someone _ , to remain positive for and.. This was it.

 

“It is nice to meet you, Romelle.” Hunk says, a smile on his face.

 

*_*_*_*

 

The day has come, they were going to Altea. More importantly, they were going  _ home _ .

 

“Alright everyone, gather around and into a circle around Allura. Make sure you are touching her in some form and  _ never  _ let go. You might get lost and I can guarantee how fast we would be able to locate you,” Coran explains. He had a serious look on his face so everyone did their best to not try and make a joke or lift the heavy, serious atmosphere.

 

This was was something big that they were doing, after all. None of them had been to space or Altea since it’s destruction during their first life. They didn’t know what to expect and, if they were honest, they were a little scared.

 

“Do you have everything?” Allura asks, drawing everyone's attention to her. Hunk nods his affirmative, hand drifting to his belt and pocket where a bottle was set securely. He was going to make good on his plan to let Shay visit Altea. “Alright then. Hold on tight,” she says and then glowing marks trail all the way down her body and floods the darkened sky. Even so, they all hold on tight with their eyes closed.

 

*_*_*_*

 

It doesn’t seem that long since Lance last felt solid ground against his feet, but he still appreciate it nonetheless. He didn’t appreciate not being able to see and not knowing where he was. It was too reminiscent to his time spent as Lotor’s captive.

 

“Please, follow me.” Coran says, gathering their attention. Silently, they follow him. It felt wrong to be here. It was much too quiet, much too barren, and much too different from how their home was like during its prime. Still, they didn’t dare stop.

 

They eventually come to a large door that, for some reason, hadn’t been destroyed. It held strong throughout the years and recognition lights behind Allura and Lance’s eyes.

 

“The throne room!” They chorus together, voices echoing around the dead planet. “Yes, indeed it is. This very room was built to house the citizens in case of danger and to always provide safety to those inside. This is part of the reason why everything, important meetings and negotiations and all, was held in this very room for all of those millenia,” Coran explains and pushes against the door.

 

It dully glows, opening with a ringing  _ creak _ . Everyone, more so Keith, flinches at the sound but they follow Coran inside anyway. Off in the distance, in the middle of the two largest thrones, there was a tablet with two things placed on it.

 

“Is that.. Is that my bow?” Lance asks, voice filled with disbelief. He slowly walks towards it, but eventually gains speed and runs across the room. He stares down at it in wonderment, trying to figure out how and why it was still here. He feels a hand against his shoulder and he turns to see Allura, her face bowed in concentration and.. Disgust.

 

Her whip, her original and non-magic one, laid out and wrapped around his bow.

 

*_*_*_*

 

_ “So, you thought you could take him from me, huh?”  _ **Crack.** _ “Thought you were better suited?” She laughs, throwing her head back. She quickly brings it down, her whip, against a pale back that was bruised and bleeding.  _ **Thwack.**

 

_ “Well, I have news for you, Matt.  _ **You can’t have him** . _ ” _

 

*_*_*_*

 

“That.. That  _ thing  _ needs to be  _ destroyed, _ ” she says and shakes her head as she backs up from it. Tears start to fill up in her eyes and Lance watches her worriedly, even as she bumps into Shiro’s chest. His heart breaks a little at how she trembles a little more when Shiro tries to comfort her. There was more here than they understood, but it wasn’t his place to pry.

 

Keith comes to be beside him, setting his hand on his lower back as Coran and the others quickly join them.

 

“Take them,” Coran says. “Wh..What?” Lance stutters, trying to see if he heard him right. “Remove them.”

 

Chewing on his lip, he shakily reaches to grab his bow. He expects it to crumble, at least break a little, but it doesn’t. In fact, it was heavier than he remembered. Squinting, he continues to try and remove it, eventually doing so when Keith helps him. It clatters to the floor, joined by whip that was wrapped around it. As a  _ clack  _ rings around the room, a bright light erupts from the table. Keith hurriedly pulls Lance into and backs away, ready to defend but falters when a familiar face is beaming back at them.

 

“Welcome home,” Alfor’s voice rings through the room.

 

“Father?” Allura whispers softly, finally calming down and removing herself from Shiro. She comes up to the table and kneels down with her face up close to the hologram-like thing of her father. Her eyes are wide, Lance’s face probably matching her own but no one could really see from the way he was pressing himself against Keith tightly.

 

“My children and their companions, if you are seeing this then it means I succeeded in booting the reincarnation method. I hope you are well and were able to find happiness. Life was not always fair and I hope it found mercy on you, especially my son, this time around. I do not have much time, but I have a warning: beware of the empire. I was unable to defeat them and,” the hologram cuts out causing Lance to look up. The words kept cutting out and each time, Lance steps closer. “And remember: I love you.” Alfor says before the hologram bursts into little light flecs.

 

“Father!” Lance shouts, arms wrapping emptily around the space the hologram was. Slowly, he falls back down and against Allura. She wraps her arm around him loosely and he turns to cry into her shoulder.

 

“I miss it. I miss him, I miss mom, and I miss  _ Altea _ ,” he cries into her shoulder and Allura holds onto him sadly. “I know,” she says softly, “I miss it all, too.” As this carries on, eventually everyone was wrapped around each other in a hug.

 

Coran gets up after a little bit, his legs cramping and his eyes catch sight of an old altean instrument to the far off corner. Curiously, he walks towards it and presses his finger onto one of the strings. The tune rings through the room, causing everyone to look up and over at him.

 

“Is that..?” Pidge trails off and Hunk looks over at her with a small smile. “It is,” he says. As Coran continously plays notes, forming a tune, they all unravel from the hug. Keith stands up first, offering his hand to Lance to help him stand up. Lance takes it gently, wiping at his eyes. He yelps, not expecting to be pulled into his boyfriends chest. “May I?” Keith asks lowly into his ear and Lance only has a second to think before he is nodding dumbly and agreeing to whatever it is Keith wanted to do. Which.. Is how he found them dancing together, closely, and without any mind to the rest of the world.

 

Hunk lets out a ‘aww’ while Pidge rolls her eyes, making gagging noises. Shiro just turns to Allura, smile on his face. While he would have liked to have Matt here with them, as did everyone else, he figured it would be best to focus on the now. “May I have this dance, m’lady?” He asks, bowing to her. She rolls her eyes, taking the hand offered to her. As they take off dancing, Hunk and Pidge watch from the sidelines. Growing restless, Hunk turns to Pidge.

 

“Wanna join them?” He asks quietly and Pidge thinks about, really hard before nodding with a grin. “Only if I get to stand on your toes so I can pretend to be graceful,” she says with an impish grin. Hunk laughs, getting into position with her. “I’m not sure how well that’ll work out because  _ I’m  _ not graceful at all.” Pidge snorts in response, but lets loose enough to enjoy herself. 

 

Lance’s hand is snatched away from Keith’s, pulling him against another body. “May I interrupt?” Lotor grins viciously. He brings a rope to loop around Lance’s neck as he locks his hold on him. Keith growls, his Galra side more prominent. “Let. Him. Go.” He seethes, glaring slits at Lotor whom tsks in response.

 

No one notices the shadow in the back.

 

“That’s no way to talk to your cousin, Keith.” Lotor sings out, nuzzling into Lance’s neck. Lance was extremely tense. “You don’t get to call yourself that-” Keith is caught off guard and when Lotor goes to laugh, Lance jabs his elbow into Lotor’s stomach to try and break away. Lotor pulls on the rope and Lance comes careening backwards, head hitting the ground hard. His vision blurs and he can’t see. That’s when all hell breaks loose.

 

The music had already stopped and the room was quiet, Keith sizing up Lotor and the latter doing the same. Meanwhile, near where Coran had been playing the instrument, a cloaked figure swoops in, jabbing a pressure point on Coran’s neck hard enough to cause him to pass out. Hunk and Pidge had hurriedly rushed over but when the hood comes down, they halt in disbelief.

 

“Matt?” Pidge breathes out, catching the attention of the cloaked figure, Matt.

 

*_*_*_*

 

Shiro was behind Lance, quite a bit away, with Allura. His eyes kept flickering between the two groups of his companions, conflicted. He wasn’t sure what to do. Allura gently grips his hand, offering him a calmed, determined look and Shiro takes in a deep breath.

 

“Allura, you go assist Hunk, Pidge and Coran. I’ll help Keith and Lance,” Shiro says quietly and Allura nods. She gives one more squeeze before she is bounding over towards the other group of three, magical whip making a sizzling sound as it springs to life.

 

“I wouldn’t move if I were you,” Lotor says as Shiro begins to walk towards him and Lance. Shiro casts a worried look down at Lance who seemed to just be laying still, staring off into the distance with a gone look in his eyes. He wasn’t quite sure if it was from hitting his head or just because of Lotor’s presence. He knew he wasn’t quite over the whole Lotor fiasco and probably won’t be for a long while.

 

They just stand around for a few minutes, staring at one another when-

 

“Allura,  _ no!”  _ Rings through the room and has everyone turning to look towards the other group.. Except Keith.

 

Keith lunges towards Lotor, fists coming up to punch Lotor in the stomach and rib area. He grunts, accidentally tightening his hold on the rope when he begins to move away from Lance, trying to dodge Keith. Lance whimpers and that makes Shiro spring into action, quickly joining in on assaulting Lotor.

 

Eventually, Lotor has let go of the rope.

 

*_*_*_*

 

Allura rushes over to them, leaping up and not even looking at who the figure was as she swings and the cloaked figure backs up. As she gets ready to go again, Pidge shouts, “Allura,  _ no!” _ and she halts, finally looking at the face of Coran’s attacker.

 

“Matt..? But, but.. You  _ died, _ ” she mumbles and Hunk looks at them. Something felt off, it would seem Hunk and Allura could feel it but Pidge couldn’t.

 

“Pidge, I don’t think that’s him.” Hunk whispers to her and she glares at him. “Of course it is him, Hunk don’t be stupid-”

 

“Pidge, think logically.” Hunk starts, distracting her from how Allura and ‘Matt’ were circling around one another, getting ready to attack. “He died, we  _ all  _ saw it. Come on, you’re a girl of science. Think about this,” he finishes.

 

“Reincarnation. It happened once-”

 

“Look at how old he is.” Hunk cuts her off and Pidge lets out a frustrated sound. “Watch out-” Allura shouts and Pidge doesn’t even have time to react before she is crashing to the ground and Hunk stood where she was previously, arm bleeding from where Matt had been aiming for her. Her heart falters and she bites back a few tears.

 

“Damn, I missed,” mutters Matt and it becomes clear, very quickly. This was not Matt no matter how much she wanted him back.

 

*_*_*_*

 

His body was throbbing and this was a nightmare. He thought he  _ died _ ! Why was he still here  _ fighting  _ his lover and his brother? Slowly, he starts pushing up on his hands weakly. Lance realizes Lotor must have let go at some point and it becomes increasingly noticeable as to why. He was cornered by Shiro and Keith, both making cuts and punches aimed at him. He was frantic. He was not the same cold, calculated Lotor from earlier. This is Lotor trying not to give up even though he can’t win. This is a replica of Lotor before their last lives ended.

 

Grunting, he looks around the room trying to find  _ something  _ to help with. He wanted to end this quickly and effectively. Ah, yes. That should work nicely. Standing up shakily, he hobbles over to what had gained his attention.

 

*_*_*_*

 

“I would really rather not do this,” Pidge grunts as her magic forms her weapon. The little dagger-like shape of it forming easily as she stands up, pushing off towards Matt.  She easily joins the dance of life and death with Allura and the man who stole her brothers face. Hunk watches from the sidelines, trying to find an opening but couldn’t. His eyes catch on Coran and he decides he might as well make himself useful and check on him. Wrapping his bleeding arm, he hurriedly heads over to him.

 

“Come on, you can do better than this,” Matt taunts but grunts whenever that distracts him into getting hit hard enough by Allura’s whip to get a scratch. “Fuck,” he grunts and quickly moves back when she closes in on him again. However, that leads him directly into Pidge who had taken a step back to dig a vial out of her pocket that held some new type of poison she and Coran had been working on. “I’m sorry..” she says softly as she plunges the dagger, fully doused in the poison, deep into his back.

 

He falls backwards, collapsing into her and she falls down to the floor with him. He had dropped his weapon, instead leaning fully into the small girl. Allura safely kicks it away and watches sadly as he struggles breathing and Pidge holds onto him, face buried into his shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry..”

 

*_*_*_*

 

Lance turns to face the other three males fighting, determination coursing through his veins and to his fingertips as his blue essence starts to form an arrow. Once done, he grips it tightly and picks up his bow. Carefully, he puts it into position and focuses on Lotor. He only had one and he had to make it count without injuring Keith and Shiro. Taking in a deep breath he waits.

 

And waits.

 

Waits.

 

Until..

 

“ _ There _ ,” he breathes out and lets go of the arrow and string as it moves silently through the air. It glides perfectly in between Keith and Shiro, narrowly missing the latters shoulder, until it finds a new home deep in Lotor’s chest. Taken off guard, this gives Keith a good opportunity to drive his own, magically formed, sword deep into his gut. Shiro backs off, shooting Lance a grateful look.

 

It isn’t much longer until Lotor is sinking to the floor, finally gone for good.

 

*_*_*_*

 

“That was.. Unexpected,” Shiro finally says as they all gather in a circle with Coran laying in the middle, out back where they first arrived. “Yeah.. but at least we know he is actually dead now,” Keith sighs out and pulls Lance closer to him. He had been a bit more skittish, seeing Lotor again. He just wanted assure him that he is there for him and he is not alone or back with Lotor and his horrible minions (no offense, Shay).

 

Lance nods, nuzzling into Keith’s side.

 

“When will Coran awake?” Allura asks softly, looking up from where she had Pidge tucked into her side and Shiro with his arm around them both. They resembled a family. “Not too much longer, I would hope,” Hunk says. He twiddles with this thumbs, casting nervous looks everywhere. While he wanted to leave, he had one more thing to take care of and he wanted Coran awake to see it.

 

Coran groans, sitting up not too long after. “What’d I miss?” He grumbles out, rubbing at his eyes. “Two battles,” Shiro explains and Coran looks alarmed before relaxing when he realizes no one was really injured other than Hunk and it didn’t seem too bad. Nothing his salve couldn’t heal. “Great, ugh. Are we ready to leave, then?”

 

“No, I.. I need to do something first,” Hunk says quietly. Everyone watches him as he gets up, the rest of the group finally taking notice of the bottle that had been in his pocket. “I’m going to let Shay visit Altea.”

 

Closing his eyes, back facing from everyone else, he unscrews the lid to it. He takes in a deep breath before safely pouring the ashes out onto a ripped piece of his shirt. Hunk lifts his hand up, feeling a light breeze carry, and watches some pieces of her start to drift off. “I know it isn’t like how I remembered, but.. I hope you find peace in it all the same.” He lightly blows against the rest of her ashes, sending it into the land. The group watches, a serene feeling coming over them.

 

They could finally find peace, too.


End file.
